The Traveler
by Syferj
Summary: You awake, memory of a past life shattered into bits and pieces. Shortly after awaking, a series of events locks you into a relationship with a certain ice wielding ruler- but things can never be easy or run smoothly. Will you overcome endearing challenges and tremendous feats in your journey of fractured memory, or succumb to the schemes of vicious rulers and cunning adversary?
1. Chapter 1: Isolated

***PLEASE READ***

**Hello any new people coming to read this, it has been a LONG time since I wrote and this chapter is not how you should judge my writing. In later chapters, my writing has improved tremendously. If you think my writing is terrible now, please read on as it improves greatly. This is also a shorter chapter.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 1: Isolated**

Elsa stared longingly at her beautiful beaming sister, deep within her own current thoughts and feelings. Her Sister, the socially awkward, charming, beautiful and naturally nice sister, was in the middle of being Wed to her new soon-to-be Brother in Law. Kristoff Bjorgman. The priest was droning on with his boring voice, threatening to lure Elsa asleep. She wasn't really listening, being to a few noble weddings in her time as queen, she knew the rites by heart. she finally heard the ending words "Do you, Princess Anna (Last name?) of Arandelle, take this man, Royal Ice harvester (a few people laughed at his ridiculous title as he blushed) Kristoff Bjorgman as you lawfully and eternally wedded mate" Elsa didn't know how it was possible, but Anna beamed even brighter and replied happily "I do" Then the priest asked Kristoff the same, and same answer it was. It was pretty funny, at first Elsa didn't approve of or like the ice harvester at all, not even in the slightest bit. She actually really didn't know why at first, he wasn't a bad man she could tell that much. As innocent and.. socially awkward as her sister, surprisingly well mannered, caring, protective, "But not overly, thank god", and just overall nice. But over time, he grew on her. She granted him the title and his job so he could have a chance with Anna and stay in Arandelle for a stable job. She mainly did that for Anna at the time though, to keep her happy. But, when the day came that Kristoff Proposed and Anna excitedly and beaming told herself, Elsa, the news not too far later, she knew why she disliked Kristoff at first.

She was jealous. Yep. Powerful, ice powerful nonetheless, Queen Elsa of Arandelle was jealous of her sister's relationship. She always dismissed the feeling she got whenever she would see Anna and Kristoff kiss, how her and his face lit up at the sight of each other, how they... well Anna at least wasn't her old happy self until Kristoff was there. She was always partially distant, not as cheerful and happy as her old self would be, unless she had Kristoff. She didn't know what Kristoff's "old self" was without Anna, but he also wasn't as cheerful, Elsa noticed unless he was around or with her sister. Elsa was jealous, of the fact her socially impaired sister could find a man, although Elsa hated to admit it, pure and naturally nice, to be with her. Not to mention she found him within a day or two of being outside the gates. Why wouldn't she just get a suitable mate or person for herself you ask? Well, even for the powerful and loving Queen of Arandelle love was hard to find. it wasn't because she was forced to marry within nobility, the council of advisors and court of law already abolished that rule. No.

People were scared of her. Intimidated. Fearful. Whenever she would have to meet new royalty and nobility for queenly duties and such, the Princes and Kings, even women and children she met with would always have the same reaction to her. Usually the ones that knew of her ice powers would cautiously approach her, as if she were a wild animal posing to strike, and very gingerly and quickly shake hands, or bow and kiss her knuckles as a from of formal greeting, and quickly, also rudely by noble standards, hurry away to a safe distance and continue with what needed. They would try and avoid being close to her, and especially avoid all physical contact with her for the time of being in her company, and for departure would do a sorry excuse for noble farewell and leave. As the ones who didn't know about her ice powers, they would act happy and normal, do regular greetings such as knuckle kissing, and flinch at the cold contact of her skin, usually being very cautious and acting different around her. One of them even insisted she see a doctor, until he was informed of Elsa's.. condition. Which then he learned, he never met her eyes and always jumped when she would come close to or make contact with him. There were many other cases and scenarios of people being scared and rude to Elsa by fear, but she never really got mad at them... well, not _too_ mad. she understood, heck if she was in the noble's positions she would be scared of herself too. The power to suddenly just freeze your heart, or impale you with icicles... not that she ever would, gods no. But they didn't seem to get it or think like that, except Anna, and after awhile, Kristoff. A few servants and Maids were also perfectly fine and used with her powers too. There was a lot more to ponder and think about, but she was suddenly torn from her mental reciting when she heard those words.

"You may kiss the bride".

Elsa didn't know how possible, but it seemed they both beamed an even bright smile, locked in each other's gazes, and leaned forward to kiss.

Elsa looked down, blushing and embarrassed to be witnessing this... she also didn't want her jealousy to spark up again. You are wondering why there are no Best Men or women, this was a royal and super formal wedding. The only important people of it Were Anna and Kristoff, they didn't want to deter attention off of the main two newly-weds.

Elsa forced herself to look up at her delighted sister, and their lips finally passionately met. The large crowd of the church erupted into cheering and stood up from the benches. The two broke from the kiss and turned to gaze at the crowd.

Anna's eyes met Elsa's, and Elsa had never seen them so shiny and delightful, full of joy and happiness. she couldn't help but be so happy for her sister just from that look. Anna, still smiling of joy waved at Elsa frantically. Elsa, already smiling, waved back elegantly.

The festivities then proceeded and continued into the night, Arandelle was full of the sounds of noises and celebrations, everyone joyful and happy about their newly wedded Princess.

Little did they know it was slowly eating away at their queen from the inside.

* * *

**A few days later, Elsa still**

It was after the wedding, Anna insisted that she, you (Elsa atm), Kristoff, and surprisingly Olaf, would take a ride from Kristoff's sled and reindeer, Sven, for a picnic, and maybe camp out for the night. You had everything packed and ready for the trip, of which you were dreading.

Kristoff warned ahead thankfully, that is was a stomach churning and headache causing ride, from the bumpy roads and mountainside you would be ascending. "Yeah... the sled, made for snow doesn't exactly handle rocks and first as well as snow, the ride might make your breakfast end up outside your stomach. Err, and not the usual way either" He suddenly added, sheepishly.

Anna laughed and replied sarcastically "Well, that will make it all the more fun! What better than to bounce around in the back of a sled, clashing heads with your sister?"

You giggle ( atm, sorry guys, you'll be badass soon) and jokingly add in "Oh yeah, better go slow Kristoff, don't want to be hurting your wife and the _oh so_ important and delicate queen now do you? you could get in a lot of trouble for that?" you finish off, partially sounding serious.

Kristoff's smirk leaves his face, and he nervously laughs, not sure of whether your joking or not, he just walks over to the sled to start loading things for the night.

Anna, looking at him walk away, changes her gaze to you, who is currently struggling to stifle a laugh and busts out in hysterical laughter.

After she dies down a bit, she chokes out the words through a giggling fit "H-He thought yo-you were being serious!" Did you see the look on his face?" she continued to laugh loudly and not very royal-like. some of the people around them started to look in curiosity of the boisterous laughing of the princess.

She noticed and suddenly stopped, clearing her throat in the process "Sorry guys, funny memory" She called out, effectively sending them back on heir business.

Kristoff trudged back over to them, slightly disgruntled after lifting some particularly heavy bags of Anna's into the sled and says "Jesus Anna, I don't think you brought enough junk, Sven will be pleased to pull such a light load!" He finished sarcastically. He noticed she was still all giggly then sighed and said "Oh, she's in one of those moods again, welp, we better head out than guys, sun's starting to set and I'm no too great at navigating in the darkness"

You just nod your head and walk over to the sled, hopping into it. Anna settles down next to you, and Kristoff right in the front. Right before you guys leave, you have a begging feeling of forgetful-ness and Anna confirms you're not the only one when she exclaims "Oh! We forgot Olaf!" to then hop out of the sled and run off to where they were supposed to pick him up... "you look at the clock" 2 hours ago.

You curse and say to the obviously partially annoyed Kristoff "Wow, we really aren't going to be able to make it there before night, are you sure this still is a good Idea? There's always tomorrow."

He replies coolly "Nah, I can handle a little dark once we're at the mountain, it's getting there that's hard."

You nod and sit back un-convinced, feeling in your gut something bad is going to happen.

Anna returns shortly later, Olaf in tow... who is currently wearing a Safari hat and sunglasses, of which you have no idea where he got them from. You can't help but laugh at his ridiculous attire, and short, stubby little legs moving so fast to keep up with energetic Anna's fast and hasty speed.

They arrive, climb aboard, Olaf hugs you of which not being able to resist, you hug back. Then the group sets out for the night, not knowing the slightest clue of the fait that awaits them...

**And you.**

* * *

Sorry about that last part's absence of description, I had to hastily finish it before going to the the movies. Well, this is my first chapter, a summary of some events and heading up to your part. My next part *SPOILER ALERT* contains a tragedy saved by you, I already have a few in mind, but review your opinion and maybe what you think could be a good idea. I'm always open for improvement and suggestions. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and do please review!

-Syferj

* * *

s


	2. Chapter 2: Acquainted

**Sorry about the A/N again, I'll try to stop eventually once I got things going, but for now, I'll need to patch up holes and maybe fix mistakes or confusion with these. Well anyways, I realized halfway through this chapter... I made you a dude by the name of Jacob, last name wasn't decided yet, and decided to change it to a Unisex Protagonist Elsa X Reader, but my own story in my head will be a MALE named.. I'm not sure yet, but I'm lazy. Now, the Reason I'm letting you know is that I may make a mistake by referring to you as a "he" in my writing, and just to ignore that if I do. Here you go.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 2: Acquainted **

(Elsa's P.O.V still)

You were un-pleasantly and painfully bouncing around in the back of Kristoff's sled, Lunch and breakfast threating to leave through your mouth. This was not the most pleasant and well thought out trip. Your head was pounding from the banging and rattling around with Anna, bumping elbows and shoulders many times, much to both of your displeasure. Your butt hurt from sitting on the hard wood Sled's floor, is it wasn't constructed with passenger seats, and your back and joints were aching terribly and painful from being banged up and stuck bent for so long. This trip so far was all a failure, as the sun was setting too soon and you were all lost, up in the mountains nonetheless, surrounded by trees and large rocks going down, or up much rather, a dirt path. A particular chaotic series of jolts and bumps smashed you and your sister's head together, causing you both to groan in pain and rub the damaged part, attempting to sooth the raging pain behind your eyes and in your skull. Sven was till happily bounding along.

Olaf kept on rambling on and on about "how happy he was summer was here" and "you were going to have so much fun together" and other pointless and unorthodox topics, eventually he became a blur in the background noise, blended with rumbling and banging of stuff against the sled.

"Sorry about the bumpy ride, ladies!" Kristoff yelled from the front of the sled, obviously not having as bad of a time as you two.

"Man, what did that Reindeer eat this morning? It sure seems like carrots weren't the only thing... Has Kristoff been slipping him some... special treats? But your thoughts were interrupted when you finally skidded to a stop. you didn't notice from all the banging around and thinking, but you have finally leveled out to a flat, even ground, thankful for the horrendous ride to end, but you couldn't really tell where as the sun finally set, feeble amounts of moonlight attempting to thwart the vast darkness... to no avail at your displeasure.

Kristoff announced in a good mood "And voila! we have finally arrived!" When there was no reply, he said sarcastically "Wow, did you both fall off back there?" Then looked back at you both, disgruntled sitting in the back seat most likely with scowls on your faces. His cheerful expression was wiped off his face and he commented "Oh yeah... hehe. Bumpy ride. Well it could have been worse!"

Neither you or Anna said a thing, and just gave him a glare that would make Marshmallow melt on the spot. Kristoff gulped and added "Well... I guess I'll gather up some fire wood so we can get some vision going. We ca-" Olaf cut him off "Oh man! Fire? i'll help you get all the wood you need!" and then giddily grabbed Kristoff and pulled him away for his torture. You were kind of glad, while you loved the little happy snowman, he could get very, very irritating and annoying at times. Kristoff gave you both a look that said "Oh god, please help me!". Anna just smiled and waved to him as he was dragged away, a very funny sight if your whole entire damned body wasn't aching in pain.

Anna turned to you, groaning in the process and rubbing her temples to say "Man, I wish I would have thought ahead better. That was the worst ride. Ever. I'll never do this again by sled, my _whole_ entire body aches from that nightmare of a trip".

You sigh and say "Yes... carriage would have been much more pleasant. And leaving that late wasn't very smart, I can't see crap Here! Help me find a torch, I had Gerda pack a few just in case. Oh yeah, green bag by the way." You both then climbed out of the sled.

Anna replied grumpily "Yeah, like we can tell in this pitch blackness" and proceeded to search. It took a minute or two, but she finally exclaimed "Got it!". A spark happened once or twice, then Anna managed to get the torch to burst ablaze. Now finally having vision and light, you both step out of the sled to explore your surroundings.

You are in a flat little dirt patch area, with sticks or pebbles and such lying around. you are surrounded by trees, and you realize that to the right of the sled is Arandelle, being only a few miles away, separated by a steep cliff, nearly vertical and jagged with rocks and roots of trees. "Ouch, wouldn't want to fall down that" your thoughts work passively on their own. "Wow that trip felt_ a lot_ longer than it was" your thoughts flash through as you realize how close Arandelle still is. Although you don't know why, but it gives you a safer feeling in your gut, knowing help is still pretty close. Your guard captain, Peter Anders, insisted you take a squad of 4 guardsmen with you, of which you politely declined multiple times. He was stubborn and paranoid, but.. that was also his job. Protect you, even if it meant being a nuisance to do so, but it did get tiresome after a while.

Going back to viewing your surroundings, you turn away from the cliff and Arandelle. It's basically a dead end for vehicle travel, as trees and bushes block the area thickly, but on foot a little exploring could be done.. "Maybe when it's light out though" you think when you notice how terrifying the woods look, trees seeming to have spikes pointed towards you, bushes threatening to lose you within their depths.

You walked up next to Anna, who still holding the torch shivered when a breeze blew through. You were wondering why she is shivering, it's not even that co-"Hehe, that's right" you thought. _The cold never bothered me anyway_. She was wearing a simple eye-matching green **(A/N**: **it is green, correct?) **spaghetti strapped top with a thin red jacket thrown over, a long matching striped white skirt to her ankles, with some black boots (Hey, I'm a guy so don't go all fashion police on me!). It wasn't the best attire or a cold night like this, except for someone such as yourself.

You piped up "Anna, you're cold, let's go see how Kristoff and Olaf are doing with that fire wood. I believe they went that way"

Anna replies, yawning "Hmmm... No. I stull hurt like heck from that miserable ride up here, I want to take a break, maybe just lay down for a bit. My skull is still aching from bumping it with yours." She then found one of the only patches of grass, and with a groan, sprawled out over it very ungracefully and un-princess-like. a smile spread across her face as she settled down on the warmer, soft grass that seemed to absorb some aching pain. "Man Elsa, you really need to find some grass and do this. It feels sooo good" She said in a blissful tone.

You were just about to do that when some commotion came from the bushes. Your heart jumped into your throat, fear seeping through your veins like poison, threatening to consume you. You instinctively ready your ice powers, preparing to blast the intruder to oblivion. Anna glances up at you when you don't reply to something she just said, notices your fearful eyes and stance... also that you have ice ready to blast and springs up, following your gaze.

More commotion, but no talking from either of the boys, if Olaf even counted as one. Sven who had rolled over into a nap was up and alert, staring at that spot, while also making a weird but oddly threatening humming nois- was he growling? "Ok... that reindeer really is weird" you thought, but then turned your focus back to the potential threat.

Anna called out, authority in her voice "Whoever you are, understand that we mean no harm, but shall you take offensive action... the mistake would be grave on your part. Leave, or show yourself to us". The commotion had stopped moments before, but didn't start up. you were ready to start approaching it, when something suddenly grabbed you from behind and yelled "Boo". You screamed loudly, startling Anna who was facing the bush in front of you and quickly started to elbow the attacker. You missed twice, but then struck gold when you heard a sharp "oof" and were released to flee, then a voice obviously in pain said "Elsa it's me, it was a joke." You were at Anna's side now, full of fear and ready to blast, when the light from her torch illuminated it to be Kristoff, writhing in pain on the ground. Oh, you struck gold alright... hit him where it hurts most.

You sighed, still scared out of your wits, and dropped your hands, de-activating your powers. you were just about to launch into a whole "That's not funny" and "You really scared me" rant, but Anna beat you to it. "Are you freaking kidding me right now Kristoff? You leave us here in the pitch dark, almost make us wet ourselves of fear, and then do a prank like that? I'm glad she hit you where she did!" She yelled angrily in an outburst.

Kristoff probably didn't hear a word as he was now on his side in the fetal position, cradling his precious babies.

Anna fumed for a bit, but then finally calmed down, saw Kristoff in the state he was in, and then laughed. It _was_ pretty funny watching the big, strong, mountain man prankster bawl like a child over a soft hit to the un-born children. You couldn't help but bust out laughing hysterically too, the prankster got pranked.

Then you remembered Olaf, "Where's Olaf though" you ask in concern, fear probably back onto your face. Then as if on cue, the bushes rustle behind and out comes the forever smiling snowman bounded out, a large pile of sticks and logs mixed within his on stick arms.

"Did I hear my name?" he called out blooming as his stubby little legs were moving in a blur to get to them. In his haste, he tripped and fell, logs sticks and his arms going everywhere. It was probably one of the funniest things you'd ever seen, as you nor Anna could not stop laughing, very loudly at that, for minutes, until you were on the floor wheezing and slapping the ground. tears were in your eyes, and Olaf had the most confused look on his face, also no arms making it funnier. Kristoff was slowly coming out from his pain, and eventually you guys got things going.

Boy it was going to be a great night.

Well, it _was_, but some straggler ruffians drawn by the sound of laughter and smoke of a fire would make otherwise.

* * *

A few hours later, when you guys had successfully set up camp and were tired-ly sitting around a small campfire conversating, some more rustling occurred. you glanced at Kristoff, but he looked as surprised and scared as you, as did Anna. Olaf was mindlessly trying to catch a cricket off a few feet, not noticing the change of mood. Sven was peacefully asleep, rolled over on his back snoring. You gulped, activated your ice powers, ready to defend, and went behind Kristoff to check it out.

He called out, making his voice more menacing and deep "Show yourself! We mean no harm unless you mean harm, of which you do you'll regret it!".

The rustling stopped suddenly. You gulped, fear and determination both building up alarmingly fast the closer you got. You were a mere few feet away when you turned to check on Anna, who was fine, but with fear and concern etched onto her face. She was staring past you into the bushes. You turned back around and continued slowly behind Kristoff, who had grabbed a large thick branch from the floor and brandished it as a weapon. You reached the bushes, and after a pause, he yanked them back, startling a rabbit who then quickly fled. You sighed in relief and dropped your combat ready stance. Kristoff dropped his branch and sighed, smiling.

You turned to head back, when suddenly you heard a muffled thump, quickly followed by a thud, a sharp "oof", and another thump. You whipped around to see Kristoff lying face-first on the ground, a bloody large lump where the hooded figure who was behind him must have struck. You got ready to blast him to smithereens when a knife suddenly took to the skin of your throat, and a females voice commanded "Don't". You heard Anna cry out behind you, and weren't able to turn to see because of the knife at your throat. A voice called out, a deep male voice and it was from the one who hit Kristoff. "Did you Tranq the deer?" "Yessir." Another deep male voice replied, most likely the one who did something to Anna. "Good, it appears you remembered training well. This was an easy hit, and judging from the looks of that sled over there, I'd say we found ourselves some rich nobility." There then were sounds of struggling behind you, a man grunted, a thud echoed, and then it stopped, of which you heard Anna groaning. "Feisty little one, eh?" said the voice behind you with a laugh.

You gulped, fear and desperation seeping within your whole body. Your captor took out a sword and warned "I am now going to remove my knife from your throat. Try anything, and you can kiss yourself, your friend, and her boyfrie- husband actually" She corrected herself "Goodbye". "Understood?" She added mockingly.

You nodded, accidently cutting yourself, and she removed the knife. "Now, turn yourself towards the campfire, and slowly walk towards it" she commanded.

You did as she told, you slowly pivoted on your heel, and then almost cried out in alarm at what you saw. Anna was on her side on the floor next to her stool, the other attacker standing about 2 feet away. She had a nasty bruise on her forehead, and her side was bleeding badly, as she sat there whimpering in pain. Your fear and desperation were starting to be replaced by anger. You looked over to Sven, to see a red dart sticking out of his neck. Tranquilizer.

The girl prodded you with her sword and said "Well? Get moving!". You regretfully obliged and moved forward. They were in command here, and you had to play by their rules... _for now_.

You reached the campfire and stopped. The girl then commanded "Move over to the other girl, and don't get too close". You again did as told and moved over to where Anna was. "Good, now, on your knees, hands above your head". You acted on commands, anger and irritation building up. _You were the damned __Queen for god's sake. Taking orders from a low-life thug bandit girl. _That generated you some more anger and resolve.

The girl backed away, into the corner of your vision, uncovered her hood and taunted "Well that wasn't so hard now, was it? She had dark, dark hazel hair with light green eyes and some freckles spread across a small nose, with very pink lips. If you weren't in this situation, you could say hat she was very attractive. But being this mean? Not so much.

She said to Anna's attacker "Aiden, cuff her" to which he replied "My pleasure", then walked over to her, hands still in the air, and tied them with rope. She let them drop down behind her back, then he walked back to his original spot, as the other dude dragged the unconscious Kristoff to where she and Anna were. Anna had stopped groaning, and tried sitting up, only to cry in pain and fall back down again, seemingly unconscious. That flared some more anger in you.

What in the hell did these god-forsaken people want? Money? To rob them? If so, why did they have to do it so violently? The main dude dropped Kristoff off a few feet to her right, and then unveiled his mask. He had long, brown hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes and a chiseled face. He reminded her of that freak, Hans.

He walked over to the woman and they whispered a few things of which you could not hear, then kissed for a second, and he walked over to the Sled. The woman walked over to you 3 and said "Well my little captives, you are in luck, as Mike doesn't fell the need to take your lives as well as your possessions. Consider yourselves lucky to have good riches, or he would not be so lenient" She laughed an sat down on your stool, obviously taking watch on you all.

Then the ponytailed dude, Mike was his name? Whatever, he suddenly exclaimed, cursed, and yelled "Aiden, get over here!" The other person to your left un-hooded to reveal short black hair, but you only saw the back of his head, and sprinted over to Mike. Aiden his name was, arrived there, looked at something Mike showed him, and then cursed too. Mike then whipped around, holding something small in his hand, and quickly walked to the girl. they exchanged quick and quiet conversation, and she gasped when he showed her the item. He handed it to her, then walked over to you, Aiden was still searching through the sled frantically.

Then he bore his brown eyes into Elsa's blue ones for a few moments, and then dangerously spoke "Who are you". It wasn't a question. It was a statement, like matter of factly as if he didn't think you would disobey him.

You simply just stared, and said nothing.

He repeated this time, louder and more irritated "I asked once, this will be my last time before more... extreme matters are taken. Who. Are You." After you didn't say anything, he walked over to you, and grabbed you by the throat. Your fear was back in full. Effortlessly, he lifted you up in one hand, you feebly attempted to pry it off with yours. He was also very tall you just noticed as your feet were several inches off the ground. He started squeezing and said "One last time, answer me or else" and then he squeezed harder.

You simply just looked into his eyes and shook your head no. He continued choking you, out of the corner of your eye you saw the girl look a little scared and she said "Mike? I don't think that will do any good, she obviously won't give the answer up". He then dropped you, you grabbing your throat and gasping desperately for much needed air, and said "You're right, she wouldn't the given the information up. Which also confirms my suspicions of them being important"

He paused for a second or two, and then added "But maybe of one of her... others was in harms way?" He made a grab for Anna and then you found your voice automatically working to save your sister.

"I-im Queen Elsa. Of Arandelle. The snow queen. You should know that should and harm come to me, or any of us, you will be in deep-deep trouble" you piped out, using your most calm and menacing voice.

He cursed, but then coolly added "Oh, believe me, I've been in worse than.. deep deep trouble. Stuff your royal little mind couldn't even dream of. And them?" He asked, gesturing to Kristoff and Anna.

"Arandelle's royal ice harvester and deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgam." You paused and then added "Princess Anna Bjorgman of Arandelle".

Mike just paused for a moment, turned and walked away muttering to himself. He returned and said without a hint of emotion "Well.. that's very unfortunate. You see... I have a little... quarrel with Arandelle. They took something.. very valuable from me. I believe it's time to take many... erm.. valuable things away from you as payback".

His eyes then flashed over you and Anna, the way he looked was very intimidating and unsettling. Aiden was done Rummaging, and walked back up next to mike with his hood back on. The girl's eyes widened and she looked a little.. scared? "Mike... do you really have to do this? Isn't there another way" She asked.

Mike whipped around in anger, walked up to her and started yelling "No! There is other way! Would you like to be a coward and join them?!" She cowered in fear and hastily shook her head back and forth in decline.

Mike smirked, instantly calmed down to his usual voice and said "Good, didn't think so".

Just at that moment, Kristoff started to stir and mumble something illegible. He slowly sat up groggily and then remembered what happened, his face looked alarmed. You caught his eye, and he raised an eyebrow, and you shook your head. He look around until he spotted Anna all messed up by the fire, of which he tried to get up and run to her, only to be shoved back down by Mike. He screamed in pain for some reason, and you had to look away and close your eyes, afraid tears would start falling. When it stopped and you looked back up, Kristoff was cuffed and gagged, also tied to a tree not to far away. He met your gaze and you could see the helplessness and terror in his eyes. You averted her gaze back to Mike and angrily asked him "What in the hell do you want from us?"

He just smirked and replied calmly "Oh, just to simply take something valuable, like Arandelle took from me. BUT, once it's taken you can never get it back. _Ever_." He finished and smiled evilly. "Oh, and don't worry, too much harm won't come you..." he paused, and then added_ "Unless you resist_"

You got bad chills down her spine, and cold never bothered you. No, this man was up to something horrible and vile, and your gut told you it was worse than death._ Once taken you can never get it ba- oh my god. _You finally understood what he was talking about, and your blood ran cold. _How could he even know information like that? _The panic that arose in you must have been clearly visible because when Mike saw your face, he just smiled evilly again and laughed.

Kristoff still had no idea what the dude was talking about. They didn't bring anything too valuable, and they could probably replace everything they stole with some purchases, you know.. unless he was talking about Sven. Which Kristoff highly doubted as he barely acknowledged the reindeer. Then he saw you stop everything, and how the panic suddenly arose within you.. and understood. _Oh my god. He's talking ab-about_- Kristoff's thoughts were interrupted when the dude, Mike you called him, whistled loud and shrill. Suddenly, 5 more figures appeared all laughing and joking, happy obviously about something. Kristoff had an idea of why they would be happy, and started struggling to break free. No, they would NOT do that to his queen, and or definitely NOT his love.

That man Mike? He was the lowest of low, and Kristoff wanted him dead.

The 5 hooded figures arrived to where Mike was, and one of them said loudly "So, what do you have for us this time Mikey?" Another one said "Yeah, you only call for us when something _real dirty_ has to be done." Then they noticed the tied up struggling man and the two women- gorgeous women at that.

They stopped all their chatter and one of them said "Ohhh-hohoh. you reaaally outdid yourself this time Mike. Is this the reason you called for us? Because if it is... you made 5 men reaaaally happy tonight. they then chuckled amongst themselves.

Mike just grinned evilly again and said "You're in luck. Two Arandellian royalty, fresh and... _un-used. _You remember that run-in I had with Arandelle awhile back? Well, I found a good way of payback, and it comes with your... erm... _work. _He paused and then added "And pleasure".

The men didn't say one word, they just converged to Elsa and Anna. Two went to Elsa, three went over to Anna.

Mike noticed Kristoff tied to the stump a little ways back and laughed "Oh yeah, and this jaggoff over her" he thumbed over his shoulder at Kristoff, getting the men's attention "Belongs to her" he then pointed to the basically unconscious Anna. The five men paused and looked over at him. "Is that so? Well, better give him a close up good show then!" One exclaimed.

They then roughly grabbed the unconscious Anna and moved her to a few feet in front of Kristoff's reach. One of them looked at him and said "Don't worry buddy, we'll be _reeeaaal soft_ on her.. since you know. It's her first time and all. Then he and the other assaulter laughed... and started there dirty work. Slowly and tauntingly.

They started with the coat, feeling her up through it's fabric, and slowly removing it, acting like the dogs they were.

Kristoff couldn't take it anymore. He was stunned, unable to do anything as the love of his life, queen also, was to be.. defiled. Right in front of him. And he could not do one thing about it.

* * *

**I was going to go for 7,000-8,000 words in this chapter or more, but it's 4:30 A.M, my neck and shoulders hurt from sitting like this, and I was starting to lose ideas an get messy from being tired. Sorry guys, I know I probably disappointed you with this chapter, but the other half WILL FOR SURE have you in it, not viewing from Elsa's P.O.V (Which if you didn't know, you were in Elsa's for this chapter again. Don't hunt me down and kill me, but i'll attempt an update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Acquainted part 2

**The Traveler chapter 3: Acquainted part 2**

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, you consciousness returning to the world. There was a skull splitting pain inside of... Well, your skull, and your body felt as if the bones were crushed and replaced with red-hot metal. It was a terrible, terrible aching pain. You couldn't help but let out a loud, drawn out groan, and attempted to sit up. Pain suddenly shot through your back, it felt as if an arrow were piercing you, and you yelped, returning to your laying position swiftly and breathing heavily.

You started to take in your surroundings, it must have been around Noon, as it was light out and a little warm because of the approach of summer, and the birds were still chirping and singing happily. You were in a forest setting, tall pine and other types of trees you couldn't identify from your head surrounding your vision, bushes effectively creating a thick undergrowth. You were laying by the slightly uprooted roots of a tree, on a pile of leaves, your head resting on a log.

Your body still felt terrible, but you were getting used to the un-bearable pain... but things got worse when the sudden feeling of great thirst and major hunger slammed down into you. So far, you wished you had just remained sleeping, as waking up wasn't turning out to be pleasant. And that's when the real problem struck. You tied to remember what you were doing before you wound up here, and screwed yourself up.. but you couldn't remember.

_You couldn't remember anything._

Nothing. Nada. Name? Nope. Age? Nope. Family or friends? Nope. There were vague visions and small bits of pieces to a larger picture, but everything was scrambled and broken, you couldn't make anything out in that swirling mass of memory mess. The only things you were able to determine were obvious things, such as being (Choose Male/female here), being pretty toned with muscle (Male toned, Female body is slender and womanly), although you knew not what from. From what you could see and view, you had a lighter shade of skin, but not too pale. Judging by where you felt the pain in your feet at, you were pretty tall, maybe 6'1 or so. You couldn't see your face or hair obviously, so that was out of the question. You really were starting to wonder what happened.

Thankfully, the pain behind your eyes finally started to subside, and your body felt a little bit better. Cautiously but quickly, you lifted your head up to get a better view of your surroundings, and pain shot through your neck. You yelped out loud in pain, rested your head for a bit and tried again. Success. As said before, you were surrounded by trees in a forest-type area. To your right, the roots of a big oak tree stuck out at your direction, seeming to try and make a grab for you. So you couldn't really see much there. To your left, there was more foresty-wood area, seeming to rise. When you slowly shifted your body too peek behind you, some minor pain erupted sharply in your back again, but quickly died down. Above you there seemed to be a slanted path going up, maybe 20 or more feet away, give or take, And to your feet, there was more forest area, although slightly slanted looking from your point of view.

You concluded from thinking and logic that you were laying sideways on the incline of a forest mountain, hence why you left seemed to rise and there was a path slanted up above you. You shifted back into your laying position and were about to carefully attempt to rise to your feet again, when you heard it. It was a reassuring noise.

There was rumbling a short distance off. Followed by a clit-clot of hoofs and panting, two female voices, obviously aggravated saying something, although you couldn't make out what, and a high pitched happy sounding voice that must have been a kid being ignored because as you heard it ramble nothing took notice of it. The owners of the noise were quickly approaching and close, and you finally stopped procrastinating and again slowly attempted to get to your feet. Most of the pain was gone already, but as you started to turn to push up off with your arms, some pain shot through them again, and you collapsed. you had no idea what was wrong with you, it seemed whenever you attempted to move a new muscle pain shot through it... and god it sucked.

You weren't to happy with the theory, but decided to test it by moving your legs. You were getting ready for the pain, as it was not pleasant or mild at all. you just slightly wiggled your legs... same effect. Sharp, quick pain shot through them for a second, causing you to quietly yelp again, then the pain left as suddenly as it came. "_Must be some weird bodily function or something.. I must have been messed up bad_" you thought. One noticeable thing about yourself was your voice. It was different, you noticed from cursing and yelping, but you liked the way it was (Male: Deep, but calm and reassuring. Female: Soft, but not too much, and friendly sounding)

The creators of the noise were right above your body on the path now, the rumbling of a.. You looked up to see the vehicle "_Sled_?" You thought wondrously. There was a clit clot, and then you noticed it was being pulled by a.. some sort of weird animal with bones sticking out of it's head, you couldn't remember the specie name because of your amnesia symptoms and such, but it looked happy with it's tongue lolling around outside it's face and panting. Controlling the animal was a big, burly blond dude wearing for some reason, a snow cap in the middle of summer. He called out something, but you could only make out the words "Sorry" "Bumpy" and "Ladies". You looked back to his passengers in the sled an- "_Woah_" your mind suddenly just stopped working completely. In the back of that sled, even though you had no memory and knowledge on the subject in mind, were, or must have been the two most beautiful women, ever. You mean, you couldn't remember what women looked like on average, but you were sure these were _not_ average. The one nearest you, had super light brown hair tied and braided in two pigtails down her front, and **(A/N I googled it but couldn't find Anna's eye-color. Someone care to enlighten me of it?)** gorgeous light green eyes that seemed to capture the sun, and the most perfect facial features one could imagine. The one next to her, although you did not know how, seemed even more gifted with looks, from your knowledge that was. Platinum blonde, nearly white hair tied in a messy braid/ponytail thing, backed up by the brightest blue/cyan eyes ever, and just like the one next to her, perfection to it's fullest in facial features. Both looked elegant and beautiful. You never saw who the third voice came from, he must have been a small kid or something.

You felt a sudden need to meet these woman. You had no idea who they were or what would even happen should you meet them, but you didn't care. It was as if they tied a rope around your conscious as they passed by, and dragged it with you to follow them. Almost as if you _needed_ to get to them. You had no idea why but instinct told you to follow them.

Finally not having to worry about pain or anything, you slowly and unsteadily got to your feet, being wobbly from whatever trauma occurred to you, and shakily took a step. They were pulling away more quickly than you thought, the sled moving at a jog's pace, and if you wanted to catch them you'd have to pick up your own pace.

You got your bodily functions back for the most part, confident in your ability to walk now, although you were still a little shaky from hunger and thirst, you climbed up the pathway and trudged on after them, they were slowly pulling ahead of you. _"__Guess I'll just tack their sled" _you decided.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and your legs and stomach were both screaming in protest. On the way of following, you learned a few things about yourself. You passed a few people on the road, whether on foot or carriage or horseback, and they all gave different and weird looks... (opposite sex based on your gender) seemed to be more approving of you, maybe you were attractive? You didn't know, you barely even know what you looked like yourself... you knew that it probably couldn't be good right now though. Your clothes were ripped, tattered, and dirty with stains. You probably looked like a crazy homeless traveler as you were covered in filth and cuts, probably not groomed very well. You didn't know how your face looked, but it was nagging at the back of your mind to find out soon.

One odd thing that stood out about you is you couldn't help but always, not ever missing a second, check your surroundings sub-consciously. Checking for potential danger, possible objects for defensive weapons, suitable areas to have an upper hand should danger arise, and always, an escape route. Your eyes and mind just naturally and instinctively worked together to calculate and define potential threats and ways to deal with them, all while plotting possible back up areas and routes/plans.

It was as if it was just.. _instinct_ within you. It wasn't really paranoia either, as you were calm and passive, but it just... went naturally. To always be ready should the situation arise. It brought some crazy questions and curiosity to your mind. "_Why am I like this? What did I do before I just.. forgot everything? Do I contain any... special skills? My mind naturally working like this is signs of not having an easy or pleasant or safe past-life... I wonder what I can do.. or did" _Your mind rambled on.

The sun was setting, and it was getting pretty dark very fast. You were able to follow them on the trail pretty easily as the sled left a large mark, but in the dark you were unsure of your ability to do so. You didn't know exactly when they would stop, if they hadn't already since they pulled far ahead of you, but you just hoped that you would catch up to them soon. The hunger and thirst you felt was... you just hoped you never had to go through that again.

Something with your right leg, yes, right leg was irritating you, and you couldn't quite out your finger on it. It was odd, why a limb would irritate somebody... but then after you paid some special attention to the problem, you finally noticed it felt... weighted compare to your left one. You never actually bothered to check your attire for storage or what you might be carrying in pockets, so you decided to now. you stop and bent over, checking all around your light grey, thick pants, but there was nothing there. _"These are pretty baggy"_ You thought. _"I wonder if..." _You then rolled the right pant leg up, so far nothing. Then, right as you were about to quit and forget the idea, a Pocket sewed into the inside of the pant leg exposed it-self. It was large, and obviously was meant to be hidden, and you could feel it had some stuff in it.

You went to work investigating, temporarily taking a break from tracking the sled people, and sat down on the path.. You opened it up-side down and it's contents sprawled out onto the floor with a few thuds. The first thing to catch your eye was a simple few inch, black cylinder with a switch on the side. You grabbed it, and it felt like smooth polished and painted wood. you were just about to flip the switch when you thought better of it, and held it at arms length away from you.

You then flipped the switch and jumped back in surprise, when it sprang out to be a good 4-5 feet long black thing, effectively dropping it with a thud and scaring yourself silly. You let out a sigh of relief and a small chuckle. "_Stupid friggin thing, made me nearly wet my-self_" The words flashed through in your thoughts. You walked back over to where it fell, and picked it up. It was surprisingly light, and felt... right in your hands. This thing.. it...

Then a sudden flashback threw you into a trance of remembering.

_A person, that must have been very important to you, was backed up against a wall, clutching something against her chest. You couldn't quite make out her facial features through the 5 men approaching her cautiously, weapons drawn. You, in your dream, were in complete calm-ness and control, you just needed the right timing. After the men got within a few feet of her, you sprang out from where you hiding, brandishing the item you found just moments ago in the real world, and let out a fierce battle cry. It startled the men, and the one nearest you didn't have a chance to even turn around before you swung the item, you were guessing it was a battle staff of some sort, straight to his temple, fast as a blur. With a sharp *Crack!*, he was down on the ground knocked out. _

_You turned to the man on the very end of the left, who was slightly more prepared, and he clumsily swung a horizontal swing at you. You leaped right over his sword's arc, his eyes widening in surprise and with another swift blow to the head, he was down. A small gust of movement wind, and also your gut told you to roll right, of which when you did, a large battle axe embedded itself into the ground where you were. You broke the roll, spun out on your heel towards the attacker, a large bald man, and jabbed the end of your staff into his jaw swiftly and brutally, snapping it and sending him stumbling back, yelping in pain. _

_Three down, two more to go._

_The last two, after seeing you disable the other three in less than a minute, had fear etched upon their faces, and decided to approach more cautiously, working together this time. They advanced, one with a long spear, one with a regular old steel sword. You waited ,devising a strategy for domination in seconds. The spear dude, once in range, made a quick precise jab to your chest, of which you twirled your staff in front of you, snapping his spear, and then with another swift and brutal swipe, to the side of the head of course, knocked him to the stars of next week. The other dude, made a whimpering noise, dropped his sword and went on a full out sprint in flee. _

_You were about to pursue him when the person you rescued said "nN, just let him go. I have it, that's all we were here for." You retracted the weapon with the switch, and then stuffed it's 5 inch cylinder from back into your pocket, turning to the woman. You were just about to launch into a conversation, maybe getting some info, when you were sucked back into the real world._

You sat up, breathing heavily. During your flashback, you guess you passed out and fell onto your back. You noticed you still had the weapon in your hand, and then decided to look it over. It was the same exact weapon from your flashback, about 5 feet long, light, black, and smooth. You rose up to a standing position, and decided to see if you had.. those.. _moves._

As if it were instinct, your body naturally performed an odd twirling and twisting flurry of strikes with the obj- "_Staff_" A voice in the back of your head corrected your sentence before it was finished. You were about to examine the other contents, noticing a rolled up hat and a crumpled piece of paper, with some other stuff, when you heard a yelp of pain not too far away.

Instinctively, you sprinted off towards it to go help, your steps surprisingly quiet. "_That must have some from one of those beautiful women I saw earlier" Y_ou thought, and it reinforced your determination. In the pitch black darkness, you just barely managed to trace a signal of smoke coming from about a mile away, where you heard the yelp.

_"That was pretty damned far, how in the world did I hear that"_ You questioned yourself, continually surprising _yourself_ WITH_ yourself_ more and more.

Within minutes, you were about 100 feet away from the smoke, and a fire was visible through the trees. You weren't the slightest bit out of breath surprisingly, and all earlier hunger and thirst had been replaced with a rush of adrenaline.

You started to approach stealthily and quietly towards the scene, your mind passively pinpointed several good hiding spots and vantage points. There were a few thick clusters of bushes to your right, good for hiding and viewing un-noticed, and then closely knit together trees to your left, climb-able and with a peep hole.

You chose the trees.

Stealthily and cautiously to not make any noise, you approached the trees from about 20 feet away. When you got there, you were about 10 feet away from a campfire, of which you immediately noticed some bad things.

One of the beautiful girls you saw earlier was lying on the ground, large amounts of blood seeping from her side, and with a nasty bruise on her forehead, nearly unconscious. Next to her, was the Platinum and white haired Blonde, on her knees with a slightly deep scratch on her throat and hand bound tightly behind her back with rope. There was a hooded figure facing the fire with has back to you, looking at the captives, with another un-hooded figure, girl, on the opposite side, facing the captives also.

Another hooded figure was dragging the big burly man, who was missing his cap and had a nasty bloody bump the back of his head, to the girls. He arrived, and placed him a few feet behind them. The brown haired girl who had been groaning, stopped groaning, attempted to rise and sit up, but yelped in pain and dropped back down, unconscious.

What in the hell was wrong with these sickos?

The one who dragged the man over un-hooded himself to reveal Long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a detailed almost fake looking face. He walked over to the girl, whispered a few things, kissed her, and then moved on to the sled, which was about 15 feet to your left next to a cliff, the reindeer was passed out. You then saw a red dart in his neck. "_Tranquilizer"._

You started devising a strategy to take these 3 out. You had to assume they had a fair amount of combat experience, safety measures of doing a 3 on 1. You could dispose of the nearest hooded one quickly, and maybe if lucky catch the girl off guard and take out two quickly. The other dude, at the sled who was muscular with scars, seemed to be their leader and you had a bad feeling about him. He would be a tough opponent, you could just tell. You just hoped the combat skills from your dream would kick in.

The girl then walked over to the captives, and you caught her words "Well, my little captives. You are in luck, as Mike does not feel the need to take your lives as well as your possessions. Consider yourself lucky to have riches, or else he wouldn't be so lenient." She finished and laughed.

The leader, Mike you guessed he was, cursed, grabbed something with a weird symbol on it, examined it, and yelled "Aiden get over here!". The hooded one near you un-hooded to reveal short black hair, a young face, maybe 18 or so, and dark blue eyes, and sprinted over to mike.

"_Well, there goes my original plan" _you thought. Time for plan B to form.

You heard the boy, Aiden curse, and then start to rummage through the sled's packaging. Mike then walked over to the girl sitting on the stool, they had some hushed and fast conversation, he showed her the weird emblem thing, and she gasped loudly and he handed the item to her.

Mike then walked over to the platinum beauty and stated rather than asked, very menacingly "Who are you."

The girl just stared back at him, expressionless.

He again menacingly said "I asked once. This will be my last time asking before more.. extreme matters are taken. Who. Are. you."

She simply said nothing and stared back, not an ounce of emotion on her face.

Mike then Grabbed her by the throat with on hand, and effortlessly hoisted her up, and began to choke the life out of her. Her feet were dangling inches off the ground, and she was feebly attempting to pry his hands off, fear creeping into her face. "One last time, answer me, Or else" Mike finished off threateningly, and then squeezed harder.

You had to do something, fast, or things could get ugly for the girl fast. she kept looking Mike in the eyes and shook her head no. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the girl shift uncomfortably and say "Mike? I don't think that will do any good. she obviously isn't going to give the answers up.

He then released the poor girl, who gasped and clutched her even more heavily bleeding throat. There was her blood from her cut all over Mike's hands, but he didn't seem to notice. _"Freakin sicko"_ You thought angrily.

"You're right, she wouldn't have given the information up, which also confirms my suspicions that they are important" he added.

He paused, then added more "But maybe if one of her... others was harmed in a way?" he asked, and then reached for the Brunette/redhead-ish girl.

The beautiful Blonde piped up suddenly and with menace of her own "I-I'm Queen Elsa. Of Arandelle. The Snow Queen. You should know that if any harm came to me, or any of us, you will be in Deep-deep trouble" Your mind just stopped working altogether. "_Tha-that's the Queen? No wonder she's do beautiful! She's way out of my league in two ways now!"_ You thought, although you didn't really know how attractive or ugly you were.

He cursed at who she was, but then added calm and controlling "Oh believe me, I've been in more than... deep deep trouble. Stuff you royal little mind couldn't even dream of. And them?" He asked, gesturing to the two unconscious people.

"Arandelles' royal ice harvester and deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgman." She stated, and then paused for a moment, to continue later with "Princess Anna Bjorgman of Arandelle.

You suddenly stopped breathing. 3 really important people to this.. Arandelle kingdom, all at the mercy of a violent heartless lunatic. "_And the brunette is married to the big dude, both women un-available to me..." _Your selfish thoughts betrayed you.

You shook them out of your head and ignored the rest of what they were saying. Instead of listening and being dumb, you had to close them out, and hope nothing too brash happened while you weren't paying attention to form a plan. You looked back up to pinpoint their positions. Aiden went back to his original spot, being an easy target for you, the girl was dazed, as Mike just blew up on her, and wasn't paying attention, and Mike was Pre-occupied with the captives again.

You went down out of possible sight, and devised a plan.

_"Ok... so I leap out and take the Aiden dude out, boom, easy. The girl has her guard down, so I can leap over the fire and take her down swiftly, but I have to worry about this Mike dude. I definitely can't underestimate someone heartless and un-predictable like that, I'm gonna have to hope that if my skill of fighting kicks back in, he won't have seen this style of fighting before."_

You peaked back up, getting ready to move out, and making sure everything was going to plan. Aiden's back was to you, the girl looking down, and Mike evilly grinning and talking to the queen captive. Just to make sure before you started, you glanced at the captives, and were startled to see the big dude gagged, bound, and tied to a stump by a short rope a few feet back from the girls. A look of desperation and outright terror was on his face, and he kept glancing as he struggled to break free, at the unconscious Brunette.

You checked on the Blonde, who had fear and terror etched onto her face, she seemed speechless.

A shrill and loud whistle, from Mike, startled you even more, and 5 figures appeared, happy and laughing from the woods. They approached the Mike and the campfire, not yet noticing the captives.

_"Shit, things just got a whole lot harder, how in the hell can I do this now?_ Stray thoughts formed in your mind.

They got to Mike, and one called out "So, what do you have for us this time, Mikey?" Another chimed in "Yeah, you only ever bring us in when something _reeaal_ dirty has to be done" The blonde you noticed, was absolutely mortified. What in the hell was going on that she was more scared suddenly? Then the men for the first time noticed the bound, struggling man, and the two gorgeous women.

They all paused for a moment, and one finally said "Woooaahhh-ho-ho-ho. You really out-did yourself this time Mike. Are they the reason you called for us? Because if so, you made 5 men Reeeaally happy tonight" He finished, in a tone you really didn't like. What did they mean? Slave trade?

Mike just evilly grinned and said "You're in luck, two Arandellian royalty, fresh.. and _unused_- and with those words you got it. Not slave trade. Not torture. No, they were going to act much more vile and evil. Mikey continued "You remember that run-in with Arandelle I had not too long back? Well, I found a good form of payback, and it comes with your.. erm... _work_". He emphasized the word work. After a pause he added "_And pleasure"._

The men didn't say another word. they just converged on the two girls, two for the Blonde, three for the Brunette. Just as they were about to start their... sick and twisted schemes, mike stopped them and thumbed to the big dude "Oh yeah, and this jaggoff over her? She belongs to him" he said, pointing at the brunette.

The three men just laughed, looked back at him and one said "Is that so? Well, better give him a good, close-up show then!"

Two of the three roughly grabbed the bloodied and unconscious Brunette, and brought her body a few feet in front of the now stunned and quiet big dude.

One of them evilly said "Don't worry buddy, we'll be _reeeaal_ soft on her, since you know. First time and all. The men then laughed, and proceeded to feel and grab her up through the jacket, slowly and dauntingly, a taunt to the big dude who was still shocked and stunned. Then they started to remove it.

The other two men swiftly approached the blonde, who quickly began to quickly began try and flee by crawling back. They quickly caught up to her, and she started to struggle, scratching and hitting her to offenders. They got quickly aggravated, and one landed a dazing back hand to her face, effectively stopping the struggle.

_"Well, it's now or never"_ you thought, and then began.

With a roar louder than a bear's and mightier than a Lions, you leapt the 6-10 feet to Aiden, activating your staff mid-air and knocking him into next week. _"Wow I can jump!" You thought._

The girl who was surprised and had a clumsy response to your sudden flurry of movement fell over, unable to draw her sword in time. You leapt over the fire in a somersault, spinning back down like an acrobat and like always, getting a clean shot with force on the side of the head, effectively knocking her out... or even killing her with that amount of force. At the time, you had no regret. She made her choices and she paid for them.

Two of the vile men from the Brunette saw what was happening and fled out into the woods, as did one from the Blonde, the other two stepping up beside Mike and drawing swords. You looked past them, and thankfully neither of the groups got far... well, not _too_ far at least. You turned your attention back to the remaining 3, Meeting eyes with Mike. He had a deadly calm look of determination on his face.

He said, with a voice laced with venom "Kill him, NOW!"

The two other hooded men obliged, and moved quickly forward to meet you. One swung an arc left while one swung an arc right. Instead of dodging, your body seemed to take it's own course of action, and expertly twirling the staff vertically at the right moment, catching their swords mid-swing, and sending the attackers stumbling. You ducked up on the one to your right, tripping him with a swipe of your staff, and jamming it into a pressure point on his shoulder. He dropped out cold.

You had no idea how you were doing this, but whenever someone swung or made action against you, you seemed to naturally react efficiently and effectively with little effort and thought. The other one caught his balance, whipped around and made a lunge stab for you. Time seemed to slow, as you knew you couldn't deflect this one nor dodge it. No, it was moving in slow motion, you seemed to be moving regularly, and your mind passively chose the best course of action.

You dropped the staff, and grabbed the flat, not sharp sides of the sword with both of your palms. The hooded figure's face got lit up past the hood from the fire, and you saw utter shock and fear across it. You ripped the sword from his grasp, twirling it to get the hilt into your palm, and pummeled him on the side of the head with the butt of the sword, for the same KO effect.

You now knew why it felt as if you weren't controlling your body. You were in full control actually, but your body seemed to be doing feats of it's own accord because the skill of combat came natural and instinctively within you. A natural trait, a gifted trait, and it made you damn near impossible to defeat.

You retrieved your staff and locked eyes with Mike, determination and confidence flowing within your veins. He stared back, emotionless and calm, and drew two spiked and crimson blades. Him being calm like that was a sign of determination within him, and your instinct warned you it was signs of a great fighter to remain deadly calm and controlled as he faced his opponent.

You both stared, unmoving and unblinking for a second, when you decided to make the first move. You rolled up, feigning a swing to his left, but truly going right, and he foresaw your move and blocked you. You two had weapons locked, his two swords pushing down against your staff, fighting for dominance and seeing who had the better will or strength. He had the upper hand as he was bigger, more muscular, and pushing down. But you weren't using all of your leg strength.

He began to slowly push you down further and further, a malicious smile forming on his face, he believed he was going to be achieving an easy victory. Good. Exactly what you wanted him to think. Just as he thought he had total dominance, you let out a roar and pushed with all your leg's strength up. You threw his swords up, but instead of stumbling and losing balance like most would, he twirled expertly back and took a defensive stance, ready for any blow you might throw at him.

You did just that, you swung left in a feign maneuver, twirled your staff back up, and swung upwards to be blocked by his right hand sword, as his left arm recovered and stabbed at you, of which you broke contact with his right and spun your staff vertically, knocking his stab into the ground. Your right hand held your staff, which wasn't recovered from the twirl yet, but your left hand was free, and he was defenseless. You took all your might and strength into your left and smashed him right in the nose. You heard a sharp *Crack!* of the bones breaking, him crying out in pain, and shoving you back while you were open. You recovered a few feet back from him, his one sword still implanted into the ground, other in his right hand. His left hand was covering his nose, which was oozing large amounts of blood all over the place, and he glared menacingly at you.

You just smiled and winked, hoping to taunt and make him lose his cool. It worked. He bellowed in a fit of rage, and rushed at you un-tactically, and forgetting his second sword. He swung diagonally, faster than he had swung before, and you barely had time to catch it in the middle of your staff, using both hands. He took his other hand off his nose and applied it to his hilt, pushing down on you again. This time though, you didn't have reserve leg strength, and he was forcing you down more. You needed a plan. Your eyes and mind quickly started working together again, devising a strategy and plan for victory, trying to find a weakness. You noticed his hilt was slick with blood from his left hand, and it was slowly slipping down to the end. It was a slim shot, but it was all you had. You jerked your staff upward, luckily none of his sword spikes were in your way, and slid it out from under his sword. The sudden movement caused his left hand to fall from the sword's hilt, right hand weakly grasping it, and he stumbled forward. You swung at him, he threw himself at you with his momentum, causing you to lose your grasp on your staff and miss, and he lost his sword. You tumbled, rolling a few feet, and he ended on top of course. Then, started to choke the life out of you. You smiled on the inside. Your hands were free, a little oxygen loss didn't cause you to panic like many Warriors would. The side of his head was easily in your reach, so was his shoulder pressure point. You poised your right fist, and with the force you could muster, swung it at the knockout point right under the temple, just as you used your left hand to pressure point his shoulder. His grip slackened, eyes widened, and he collapsed onto you with a grunt. Knocked out cold.

With a grunt, you pushed him off of you stood up, and gazed at the two conscious captives. You slowly walked over to them, retrieving and retracting your staff in the process. When you were maybe five feet from the beautiful White haired girl, who had fear and panic all over her face, she started to crawl backwards, her dress half off and disheveled, showing her dark blue bra. You suddenly stopped and remembered she must be traumatized and scared out of her wits.

You took the only correct course of action.

You kneeled down before her, formally, head bowed in respect. You recited the words, the ones which would start your new life, and give you new, best memories of your life. Simple words, she had heard many times before.

_**"At your service, your** **majesty**"_

* * *

Hope you liked it, I put a good amount of work into this one :). Sooooo... liking your character so far? I know that reading through this as my dude, I'm loving it!

State your opinions, and please do click that sexy Review button.


	4. Chapter 4: A new start

***PLEASE READ***

**So. I'm going to be arriving at the writing of Romance to my displeasure. I will not be good, that's a fact. If you think my writing of it is amateur and un-descriptive, you might want to let me know in Reviews. Advice on writing Romance and tips of what make it better will definitely be appreciated in the form of Reviews or Private Messaging. Oh yeah, and your character's thoughts will be trademarked by _this _font and _"these"_ quotation marks, so I do not have to add the text "you thought" after every thought. Example "_Wow, look at dat booty"._**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 4: A new start**

A few minutes later, you were still awkwardly trapped in your kneeling state, as the Queen hadn't said a word from being in shock and wonder still. Somehow, luckily, within your swirling mass of broken memory chunks, you managed to grasp the one with manners and formal/royal rules and laws of respect. One rule, not being convenient for the moment, was that if you kneeled to a Noble or Royal, you are not supposed to change positions or rise until instructed to do so. You were getting ready to make an exception and break the bow and kneel, when you heard the Queen's voice speak out, beautiful, clear, and authoritive.

"You may rise, stranger. Understand I am full with with Thankfulness and Gratefulness for your deeds, as we all are, but there are matters of utmost importance and urgency which require attending to. As you must have seen, my sister has sustained perilous injury, and we need to return to Arandelle with all due haste, for much needed medical attention." She paused and continued, more softly this time, "As queen Elsa of Arandelle, I royally request for your escort and assistance in ways deemed fit by me or Kristoff until, we arrive and enter the kingdom of Arandelle, of which your rewards and fate will be discussed at later." She finished, pleading in her beautiful voice.

You rose up to your feet, and made eye contact with her gorgeous, cyan-blue eyes, and got entranced by their beauty and her gaze. They were like orbs of light, fused and forged by beauty and liveliness, they caught the light from the fire and sparkled brilliantly. You realized what you were doing, just staring back at her awkwardly, remembered what she just told and asked of you, and looked down blushing. Your voice betrayed you, as it wouldn't make a noise or work correctly, and the only thing you were able to do was nod your head in an accepting gesture. "_Wow I'm being so foolish, why does this woman have this... stunning effect on me?"_

When you finally built up the courage to gaze back up at her, you foolishly almost got entranced by her stare and gaze again. _She was smiling_, and that... was such a sight to see. You would definitely re-do all of this to see that sight again, her sparkling blue eyes, flawless face and facial features although a little dirty from the tussle, dazzling and entrancing smile... but then you snapped back into the real world from dream land and regained control of your mind and voice.

"As you wish, your majesty." You seriously but politely said back to her, then continued. "What would be your first request of me to assist you with?"

She replied, a little humorously and un-official for a Queen "Well, these bindings are not quite my style of bracelet, could you kindly remove them? I feel they are a little tight and out of fashion, not very fitting for a Queen." She finished jokingly.

You replied, a little taken aback at her humor at a time like this... especially for a queen; "Just a moment, milady" And then went to retrieve on of the ruffian's fallen swords. You walked over to the body of the girl, grabbed her sword from it's sheathe, turned back to the captives, and approached the Queen with the sword in your hand. You saw fear start to creep into her brilliant eyes at your approach, and then realized how you were holding the sword and walking towards her, like you were going to strike her down.

Your nerves never calmed down after the fierce battle, and you noticed you were holding the sword in your right hand, point angled up as if ready to strike. You mentally whacked your own forehead with your palm at your sheer ignorance and stupidity, **(Facepalmed :P)** then angled the sword down to a more passive way of being held, and changed your brisk, intimidating walk to a more calm and passive stride.

The Que- _"Elsa"_ your own thoughts corrected and cut your thoughts off, Elsa seemed to notice how your walk and movement form changed, let out a sigh of relief, and the fear dissipated from her eyes and face, to be replaced by the looks of urgency and worry. The auburn haired girl, Princess Anna you remembered her name being referred to as by Elsa, was in grave danger and peril as the bleeding of the gash did not stop, and a small puddle of blood had leaked out where she was still laying. "_What did they do to that poor girl?"_

You picked up your pace, and swiftly moved behind the Queen. You went to grab her arm to move the bound hands away from her back, in fear of accidentally harming her, but remembered a royal and old law. "Commoners and peasants may not by any means make physical contact with, outside of greeting and formality, with Nobles or royalty, unless granted permission or under extreme circumstances of doing so. Violators will be hung, or at the mercy and choice of what Nobles/royalty he/she has made contact with."

You cleared your throat and asked unsurely; "Um, your majesty? Permission to make contact with you?" She laughed, but then replied in a serious tone "Permission granted, but do know this. Formality and etiquette, should they consume extra time or impede your progress, are not of any worry to me right now based on the situation at hand, and I would recommend working with as much haste as possible. Ignoring them if needed." She paused and then added with a hint of amusement in her tone "And please, refer to me as Elsa from now on."

"As you wish your maj- Elsa" You replied and corrected yourself as you cut her bindings off and removed them, helping her up. She rose to her feet gracefully, and brushed off some dirt from her attire. "Thank you, I was starting to get a little uncomfortable there. Kristoff's turn now?" She asked and beckoned over to the quiet big dude, then went to go check on Anna who was a few feet in front of Kristoff, and tend to her.

You completely forgot that he was there, as he hadn't made a sound or budged an inch the whole time you were fighting and conversing with Elsa. You approached him with the sword, his face deprived of any emotion or look, it was just blank. You warily walked over to him, stopping a few feet in front of him and asked, trying to capture his attention; "Sir?" He just kept staring at Anna's unconscious form, not even acknowledging your existence. You repeated yourself again, louder this time; "Um, sir? Permission to relieve you of your binds?" You said as you beckoned to the rope that was still currently binding him to the tree. His conscious seemed to return to himself as he snapped out of his trance, changed his gaze to look up at you holding the sword, and slowly nodded yes.

You trudged on over to the stump, pulled your arm back, and swung with force to sever the ropes tied to it, then moved on back over to Kristoff, cut him loose, and offered a hand to help him up. He accepted it, solemnly muttered a quick "Thanks", didn't have a second glance at you, or first one for that matter, and rushed over to Anna. "Well, I guess he isn't Mr. Friendly" You muttered to yourself, partially annoyed by his actions. Well then again his wife was grievously hurt, nearly... defiled in front of him, and he had a nasty and bloody bump on his head. You understood where he was coming from with the way he acted.

You decided to see if you could help the two with anything else, and slowly approached them; who were now both crouched down by Anna's body. You arrived a few moments later and the look on Elsa'a face was not a reassuring one as she was biting her lower lip in frustration. You crouched down, noticing you still had your folded weapon and the sword in your hand, disposed the sword and stored your weapon, then asked quietly; "How bad is it?", It was a dumb question as you could obviously tell she was in terrible condition. The Bruise on her forehead was turning shades of blue, black, red and purple, she was unconscious still, and the cut was bleeding profusely.

Elsa replied, a voice of worry; "I think she could have a concussion, though I'm not sure how severe. Her cut doesn't seem like it will close on it's own, and getting to Arandelle could take hours if Sven doesn't wake up soon". You were about to ask "Sven?", but then you the remembered the reindee- oh that's what that species is. You also recalled calling him a reindeer while you were hiding behind the tree a few minutes ago. You then looked at Anna's cut which had ripped through the fabric of her clothes, also was on her left side, and went from about... a little above her waist to her second to last rib at the bottom. It was a medium sized injury, maybe 7 inches or so, but it must have been deep to be bleeding so relentlessly.

Your general knowledge kicked in and you commanded Elsa (Not purposely sounding authoritive though); "Turn her onto her right side so the blood can migrate away from the cut a little bit." You paused, and then ripped a large piece of cloth from your left pant leg and continued, as they turned her over; "Tie this around her waist tightly as you can, make sure to cover the cut completely with the cloth, and apply pressure to it, as it will help stop the bleeding temporarily." You handed Elsa the make-shift bandage, and she applied the steps you recommended beforehand, to Anna.

After she was finished, Elsa let out an exasperated sigh and Anna had a somewhat decent makeshift bandage to help with the bleeding. The fire started to die down and it was turning darker in the little area by the second. Since neither of the two were thinking straight or taking initiative, you decided you would.

You said with a little force added to your words; "Alright, we need to move her back to the sled, carefully though. Kristoff? We need to keep her level and her injured side facing upwards, we don't want the blood rushing back into the cut up area. Elsa, you need to try and rouse The reinde- Kristoff cut you off abruptly and commented angrily; "Sven. His name is Sven". You just glanced at him expressionless and continued; "Ok, you need to try and rouse _Sven_, it was a small dart and the tranquilizer will probably be wearing off soon. If there is extra dead weight aboard the sled, I'm going to have to ask you to ditch it here. Everything ok?" Elsa nodded and headed out towards the sled, and Kristoff said a little more friendly; "Yes, understood. Sorry about my rudeness, just not handling the situation too well" he paused, stood back up, shifted over to Anna's legs and asked "Ready to move her? I got this side, you support her head and upper body".

You obliged and moved over to position yourself for the lifting part. You both simultaneously lifted her off the ground, carefully keeping her side facing upwards, with you supporting her head and torso and Kristoff her legs and mid-section. Then you cautiously began backing up towards the sled, of which you heard the sounds of Sven waking from his nap. You heard Elsa rummaging through the sled and the thump/ thud of items being thrown out followed it, as you and Kristoff shifted sideways to be able to see and avoid obstacles that might be in your path. Elsa finished and called out "All clear!", as she turned to view yours and Kristoff's progress; being about fifteen feet away and slowly approaching.

"Come on guys, pick up the pace! We don't have an eternity you know!" Elsa said impatiently when you two were about 6 feet from the sled. You arrived and Kristoff gently set her legs down onto the back, while you set her upper part carefully down right afterwards, and swiveled her body so her feet were facing the edge and her head towards the front wall. You let go of her upper body, and Kristoff climbed aboard past you to slide her up away from the edge, making sure not to turn her over on accident.

You were about to ask something, but were immediately cut off when some intense rustling suddenly came from a nearby bush. You grabbed your weapon from your pocket where you had stored it earlier, and then you activated it, for it to transform into it's 5 foot deadly and sleek form, much to Elsa's surprise you guessed, as she gasped. Then you crept up towards the bushes. You were a mere few feet away when the bushes were suddenly spread back and a... snowman? Came running out, looking at something on his stick hands, laughing. He was a short little guy, stubby legs moving like an ants, and a huge dopey smile was plastered on his misshapen but happy face.

He started to call out in a higher pitched and childish voice; Anna! Elsa! I finally caugh-" but he stopped abruptly, the smile fleeing his face and laughter ceasing when he saw you standing a few feet in front of him, knees bent, staff held vertically and defensively with a look of surprise on your face.

He saw Elsa behind you and called out to her in distress; "E-Elsa? Wh-What's going? Who is this big scary man? And where is Anna? And why is he holding that black thing and-" Elsa cut him off abruptly; "Olaf! I nearly forgot about you, where were you all of this time?" He went to go reply but she cut him off before he could, "Nevermind, we can talk about it later. Don't worry, he's a friend, and he is helping" She glanced up at you and then continued "Please, get in the sled."

His dopey smile formed back onto his lumpy face and he said happily while walking up to you; "Friend? Wow! Hi, I'm Olaf and-" Elsa cut him off with an urgent voice: "Please Olaf! You can say hi to him later! Now in the sled, both of you!"

You quickly left your defensive stance, sheathed your weapon back into it's small cylinder form, and rolled your pants up to store it in your pocket, rolling the pant leg back down once you were finished. _"So... a talking, walking, and living snowman... I don't think I'll ever remember one of those. Do they usually talk and walk like that? _You thought as you turned and started following the little guy who was already at the sled, to the sled. Elsa was in the back, sitting by Anna and checking her, while Kristoff was moving to the front steering seat after doing something to Sven. All seemed good and ready to go.

About halfway there you suddenly began to feel weak and woozy, as if something had suddenly sucked all energy and will to move out of you. You stopped, and started to sway, the world was swirling around you and your legs were shaking. Elsa must have noticed this, as she looked up worry etched in her face again. "Is something wrong?" She asked, with a little concern in her voice.

Your adrenaline rush was over, and your lack of food and water finally caught back up to you. Your body, after all of that strenuous work and fighting, expended all of your energy and the ground eagerly started rushing up to meet your face. The last thing you heard was Elsa's voice, urgency within her words: "Kristoff, something's wrong with him! We need t-" and then blackness consumed your vision and mind.

* * *

Your conscious slowly drifted back down into your body, and then you awoke with a groan, a pounding headache unpleasantly welcoming you. You groaned again, and then decided to pry your eyelids apart, blurry vision revealing a painted ceiling above you and a tan colored brick wall to your left and above your head. You then noticed you were lying down on something soft and flat, most likely a bed, and your head was elevated upon another soft object most likely being a pillow. You let loose a drawn out yawn, followed up by an extensive stretch and were satisfied to hear bones crack throughout your body, then instinctively brought your hands up to rub your eyes to clear them as the majority of people did upon waking. You figured it would be a good idea to sit up for some examination of your current surroundings, upon when slightly moving your head, near excruciating pain shot through it.

You yelped out in pain, and fell back down to the bed with a grunt. It felt like someone was forcing a knife through the inside of your skull, and you felt around for the source of the bursting pain. Moments later, you found that the right side of your forehead was bandaged, and a thick layer of medical cloth wrapped around your head and in your hair was wound tightly to hold the bandage in place. Your head was still pounding. You figured it would be best to stay still for the time being, not wanting to experience that horrible pain again. _"Wow, this is the second time in a row of waking up to a terrible headache with torturous pain if moved. I really am terrible at waking up without pain."_

Then the curiosity settled in. Where in god's name were you? You remembered all of yesterday's... events, specifically last night's and that gorgeous Queen. Did they deliver you back to their kingdom? It seemed to be the only logical explanation and answer... and it wasn't a bad one either. _"Heh, a few more glimpses at those girls and I'd be better in no time." _You were unable to prevent the perverted thoughts from flashing through your mind. Then the pictures of the injured girl, princess Anna you recalled her as, flashed through your brain also, bringing a whole load of guilt right behind them at your previous thought.

You were abruptly cut off from your thoughts when the door suddenly swung open, and from the corner of your eye you saw a very large and plump woman in a simple maid's dress come barging in, holding a multitude of supplies and items in her arms. She struggled to shut the door behind her, grumbling something about "Stupid nobles" and "Always getting in her way", set the items down on a table next to the door, and turned to you. She spoke out cheerfully in a heavy Irish accent; "Oh goody! You're awake! How're ya feeling? Bah, never mind that, you must be starvin'! Lights out for nearly a whole day... ya poor thing. Well you're in luck! Got a fresh prepared meal straight from the kitchen ready for ya! Hope you like fried steak and steamed veggies, because that's your brunch for the day!" She finished, her loud voice only adding more throbbing to your already pounding head, and then fiddled with something you couldn't see on the table.

She exclaimed "Annoying little bugger, always gettin' stuck! Ahh, gotcha!", And then a smell worthy of the heavens wafted into your nostrils, causing your mouth to salivate profusely, and that's when the hunger struck at you again. It was a gnawing, gaping and painful hole in the dead center of your now growling stomach. The maid then approached you, noticing you hadn't budged an inch and then cried out; "Oh my! I nearly forgot your medicine! Foolish, Foolish of me." She then went back over to the table, out of your sight, and you could hear her rummaging and preparing something. "Just a little pinch o' that, throw some of that in there.. and voila!" She then turned and approached you, holding a small wooden cup full of what you assumed to be, some type of liquid remedy inside. She arrived at the bedside, placed the cup at your lips, and warned you; "Prepare yourself lad (Lassie if you're a girl), this will burn a little and sting a lot, not including the bad taste... but please try not to spit it out!" And then dumped it into your mouth without warning. Your mouth instantly stung, a very sharp pain where the liquid touched, and burned afterwards. The liquid arrived to your tongue, and the taste that followed was absolutely horrible, also being worse than the pain. Then you started to gag and choke, your body not wanting to consume the vile liquid.

Luckily after much gagging and near throwing up, you got the liquid down your throat; it stinging and leaving a burning sensation wherever it touched. You sputtered and coughed, the nasty taste and burning still trapped within your mouth and starting to tear up your eyes. You noticed though, that your pounding headache quickly started to fade, and you seemed to be regaining energy at a quick pace. Bertha commented, satisfied; "Ahh, there's a good strong lad... most of the other patients spit that out within seconds! Oh, and here, your reward." She finished by retrieving the platter of food and brought it over to you, laying it down on a nightstand that you now just noticed was there.

You figured that the medicine was probably for your head, and carefully decided to try and sit back up again. No pain. You sighed in relief, looking up at the plump, cheery maid and croaked out, your voice very hoarse; "Thank you".

She simply smiled and said "Just doing my job lad, appreciate the thanks though. Medicine fixed your head up good huh? That was a pretty nasty bump ya' had there when I first saw you carried into the castle on a stretcher, guessing ya' got hit pretty hard. It looked awful, well, before doc Mitchell got to you. Patched you up real good, said that you were lucky it hit so far to the right or it would have been a severe concussion. Ah well, i'll stop bothering you now. Enjoy your meal." She finished and hurried off back towards the door.

She was just about to walk out and leave when you saw her look at the table next to the door, of which you could finally see, and then she exclaimed; "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Queen Elsa would have my head if I did! There are some formal clothes here, after you're done with your meal, you need to bathe and clean up. Here is soap, some (Shaving "foam" if you're a dude, make-up if a girl), a comb, some scented (Cologne/Perfume), and gloves should you want to wear them. If you look along the wall to your left, there is a bathroom full with Sink, Tub, and water piping for you to bathe in, and more medical cloth with bandages. Try to move swiftly, as Queen Elsa has requested an audience with ya' as soon as you can arrive. Be seeing you" and then she walked out the door, shutting it.

_"So, an audience requested with me? This day can't go too bad... and I'm going to finally be able to see myself. Well, better get started, shouldn't keep the queen waiting too long..." _You thought as you began devouring the meal and gulping the water down.


	5. Chapter 5: Attacked

**For my own simplicities sake, when I have to write something different depending on whether you're Male/Female, it will now look like this: (Male thing here/Female thing here). Reviews, especially with advice and opinions are WANTED, and much appreciated.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 5: Assaulted **

You had just finished decimating your scrumptious meal while laying down on the grey covered bed, and decided it was time to get to work. You let out a satisfied and long belch of approval to the near perfect dish and then thought happily; _"Woo-wee, compliments to the chef. I don't know if I'll be able to eat a meal that satisfying again, or at least in a good long while." _But little did you know that you would be living the life soon and you positively jinxed yourself upon conceiving those words within your mind.

You set the underside plate part of the platter back down on the nightstand and began to slowly shift your body, feet first, to rise out of the extremely comfortable bed. Your joints creaked in protest, then your bare feet hit the floor. You weren't prepared for the feeling and chill of the floor on your skin, just now noticing you had been stripped of your shoes. You still had your tattered and filthy clothes on as nobody probably wanted to go and change your grimy self, but you also noticed that your leg pant was still rolled up... pocket flap dangling open. Your hand immediately shot down to feel around and inside the pocket, but a little bit of worry and fear seeped into your feelings when you found nothing. You twisted around, moving the blankets and checking the covers of the bed in hopes that maybe it just fell out. Nope. Nothing, your weapon was gone and you felt that you were pitifully vulnerable. _"Oh no, I must have lost it from blacking out! It could have fallen out of my pocket, or I might have dropped it somehow if I was still holding it..." _A strong feeling of being vulnerable and out in the open started to form itself inside of you.

_"What have I done in my past life to be so paranoid and desperate to defend myself?" I'm in a castle, most likely full of many guards and people, and I doubt I'm even a thought on someone's mind right now. But why can't I get this feeling of vulnerability to flush out?"_

You let out a sigh of frustration and them attempted to ignore the feeling of paranoia and vulnerability. You were successful... to a point. You were able to partially suppress both of them for the most part, but they both still lingered at the back of your conscious. Since your feet were already dangling of the edge of the bed and on the ground, you decided to start with cleaning and fixing yourself up. You rose up to your full height from the bed, and walked on over to the table of items. There were your clothes, folded and neatly in a pile. Gloves next to them, with some (Shaving foam/make-up. I'm calling it "foam" because they didn't have "Cream back then), a comb, a small bottle of cleaning soap, scented spray, and some other items the maid forgot to mention. Those items being weird and random, including a brush, some (Hair "puddy"/, hair clips), shoes which were an incentive to the clothes, a razor, and... a note. You immediately focused your full attention to the note, and quickly grabbed it up to examine it. The text was scrawled out hastily and not so neat, and it read:

_"Dear Stanger, I am sorry for having to confiscate your staff, but guard captain Anders would not have otherwise once he learned of it's existence. Commoners are not allowed to carry or be in possession of weapons within castle grounds. You are supposed to be cleaning up and preparing to meet me, and I am going to have to ask of you a favor, as I feel you are one of a few people I can trust... even though I have just acquainted myself with you briefly. To get to me, you will exit your current room, and go straight down the arched hallway in front of you, then up the steps that are halfway through it. When you reach the end, you will take the other arched hallway to the right, and directly down that hallway there will be a large set of double doors leading to the throne room. Upon arrival to the doors you will then Knock twice, pause, and knock three times again, as a signal it is you. There, we will discuss what is needed of you." If this was not delivered by a plump and loud Woman, come to me immediately._

_P.S- Check under your clothes. Also, there is a slightly hidden pocket on the right side of the outfit for storage, you will find it easily once you equip them._

_-Elsa_

You finished the letter, curiosity seeping in and mixing with your feeling of paranoia and vulnerability upon putting it back down again. You remembered the P.S part, and moved to examine what was hidden underneath your clothes... to find your staff in it's folded up form. The feeling of vulnerability instantly dissipated on sight of your weapon, and you nearly exclaimed in joy at finding it again. _"Haha! You make a crafty criminal and smuggler for a Queen, Elsa!" _You reached in under your clothes, retrieved it, and then activated it to check it's condition. It still sprang out to it's 5 foot length, all nice and sleek still. You decided to thoroughly check it's condition and damage after that battle with Mike, to find... nothing. No scratches, splints, cracks, or even paint loss. It still looked awesome and fresh out of being made new, as if combat hadn't ever been to it.

You laughed in joy at the weapon's perfect condition and wondered out loud; "What in the world is this thing made out of?" Of which afterwards you decided to give it a few twirls and swings, everything working fine. The urgency of Elsa's words in her note then popped back into your thoughts and you flipped the switch, compressing the weapon and finally began to get ready. You placed the weapon back on the table, grabbed the clothes (Formal suit/elegant and designed dress) and shoes, (Black leather dress shoes/ Black leather heeled boots) with the white cloth socks and soap. You headed back towards the bathroom door in the corner with the items in your hands, feet barely making a sound on the wooden floor of your room. You arrived, opened the door, and were stunned at the sheer size and expense of the bathroom.

The room you were just in was average; A wooden floor, tan stone/brick walls with your bed in the back right corner facing the back left corner and bathroom door. There was an arched window next to the bathroom door, and the table that had your stuff in the top right corner, next to the red wood door.

But then you opened the door to the bathroom and were met with sparkling shiny and freshly waxed white tiling, two Red fluffy carpet mats capable of absorbing large amounts of water in front of the sink-cabinet and tub, which had a sprinkling nozzle, a bath nozzle (both made of silver at that), and a patterned privacy glass door. The sink-cabinet was to your immediate left, with a golden faucet and door knobs, also being connected with the wall. A large, but covered oval body mirror on a golden stand was to the immediate right of the sink, and then there was the tub after that..

The right side contained an ugly marble toilet facing the sink, and some wall cabinets with a row of towel holders following it them.

The sink surface was a marble color like the toilet, and the cabinet part below was white like the tiles. The uncovered part of the bathroom walls were also white, although a darker and less blinding shade than the floor. You set your clothes and bottle of soap down on the sink's edge, and decided to peek through the cabinet underneath.

It was bare except for some extra bandages and medical cloth, of which you forgot you had to take off and change before and after showering. You grabbed them out and placed them on the sink's surface next to your clothes, in case you might be needing them quickly after cleaning yourself up. You were positively itching to finally get a look at yourself in the mirror, but you had your priorities.

You trudged lightly on over to the glass door of the tub against the back wall and grasped the handle, lightly pulling it open. You were surprised to find that you stepped _down_ into a rectangular tub, about 5 feet back and seven feet wide, with some nozzle controls at the back. The higher up sprinkler nozzle was to the right, and the lower bathing nozzle was to the left. It was a lighter shade of smooth stone, with two drains on each side and plugs you would turn, to prevent water escape.

It was great, you stepped back and slowly relieved yourself of your nasty and filthy shirt, gripping the edges of the collar and pulling it up over your head. You unclasped the buttons holding your pants up and let them drop, stepping out of them afterwards. You were now in undergarments, of which you didn't quite yet ditch. Instead, you walked into the stone tub and activated the sprinkler nozzle, turning the dial so it pointed to hot, and then quickly moved out of the tub as the water came eagerly rushing in from the nozzle. The bathroom began to steam up, fueled by the sudden heat from the water.

You realized that you still had the medical cloth and bandage clinging to your head, of which you slowly unwrapped the tightly wound cloth, letting the bandage fall off and flutter to the floor. Finally, you removed and dropped your undergarments, leaving yourself fully exposed, walked over and grabbed the soap from where you left it on the marble sink, and entered the tub.

**...**

About 20 minutes later you shut the water off, feeling refreshed and invigorated. The hot water combined with the soap effectively cleansed you of your filth and grime, making you feel almost like a whole new person altogether. You let out a sigh of pleasure, as finally not being covered in layers of dirt was a very renewing feeling after being so dirty.

You grasped the inside handle of the privacy glass door and gently swung it outwards, stepping up out of the tub and onto the red mat in the process. You looked to your left where there were some towels of different colors and shapes hanging by hooks and selected the largest one. After a few minutes of rubbing and patting yourself down with the thick, rough cloth you were nearly dry and hung the towel back up.

You stepped out onto the cool tile floor, walking over to the sink with silent steps and sifting through the pile of clothes for undergarments. Once you had them equipped, you realized that they were... perfectly fitted. _"Wow, someone hit a streak of luck."_ You skeptically thought. Then you occupied yourself with equipping the formal clothes provided to you (Formal suit, like Prince Han's or something/ Elegant and formal dress, like Elsa's. Google some Frozen pictures of them), and were even more surprised that they fit perfectly to you also. It was almost like someone tailored a whole outfit to fit your body form precisely. _"Ok... this is kind of weird now. Did they measure me in my sleep or something? I'm going to hope so, or someone reeeaally hit a river of luck"._

You saw the old medical cloth and bandage on the floor where you had dropped them before, and remembered that you had to re-bandage that wound... but not before you would get a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You slowly approached it, heart beat quickening in anticipation and blood pumping faster.

_"Finally! I can see what I look like from another person's view! And what my face looks like!... I hope it's good." _Stray thoughts of excitement flashed through your mind.

You reached the part in front of the mirror... took a deep breath, and shuddered nervously... then finally you ripped the cover off the mirror.

**(A/N: Now, ladies and gentleman! I am proud to present to you- *Drumroll* yyyyoooooouuuurrrr imaginatioooon! Yep. That's right. Your turn to add to the story! Go on now, create your character to your imagination! You didn't expect me to do _ALL_ of the work, did you? Not for this chapter no! Although I'll give one little preset for anyone really lazy. And it's a male. Here: **You ripped the cover off of the mirror to reveal yourself, first thing to catch your attention being dark brown hair, shortly cut but grown out a little, and wavy. It was pretty suave looking, and you liked it. Secondly, your hair was backed up with some India green colored eyes** (Google different shades of green, click the first Wikipedia one titled Category:Shades of green, and find the Indian green one on the right hand side if you're super curious of what it looks like) **and a lighter skin color. You had a small nose, not being very wide long or tall, and with a narrow bridge, and your brown eyebrows started out slightly thick, but then shrunk to being thin towards the end. Your face was shaped accordingly to your features, not really classified as any shape like circular or square, but nonetheless fitting. Besides the big purple and blue lump on your forehead, you seemed to be average, if not appealing. Your skin color as you observed before was a lighter shade, not very tan but not so pale either, but it was fitting. You were pretty tall, in the low 6's probably and you could see through your suit's sleeves that you had some lean muscle toning. You had some short stubble that must have just started growing in from a recent shave, and you decided to keep it. That was good enough for you, and you turned to walk away from the mirror, a little more pleased than when you first approached it. **(I'm not gonna lie, describing a dude like that made me feel pretty... un-straight. Guess sacrifices have to be made though. Now, I might get to certain points of your story that I'll have to describe something involving your physical traits, and I might just use this preset for simplicity, but we have yet to see. So if you're ever confused, just remember to check back on chapter 5 preset. I'm done bothering you now, enjoy. This should be the last MID-STORY A/N by the way, unless something is urgent)**

You saw the extra cloth and bandage on the sink's side, and re-fitted your wound appropriately with the two items, just like it was before. Heading out of the bathroom you walked over to the table, retrieved your weapon and the note, sticking them both into the slightly hidden pocket of your new clothes and headed on out to meet the queen. Although not before you sprayed your armpits with some of the scented spray provided to you.

You left the room, closing the red door behind you with a click. You were surprised to find the castle devoid of almost any people, besides a few servants and maids rushing around barely acknowledging you. You took in and appreciated the wealth and beauty of the building. The floors were a brown/tan marble, being backed by tan brick walls and a sand colored stone ceiling. The main beauty wasn't in the material though, it was in the architecture and decoration. The roof, a good 20 feet or so above you, arched all around the halls, and had rows of decorative stone and wood support half circles every thirty feet or so, inside of the arches. Circular chiseled and elaborate stone pillars rose up to the flat sides of the roof. A Red carpet with gold strands at the edges was laid out in the middle of all the hallways, surprisingly working well with the marble flooring's color. Rows of torches and tall, arched windows illuminated the legendary castle brightly. All of the outside of the doorways you noticed, including yours, had a wooden and chiseled frame, adding extra design and royal looks to the castle. Paintings lined the walls, perfect artwork of scenery and Royal families adding a nice finishing touch to the elaborate castle.

There was more to observe and admire, but you had some business to attend to with the Queen. You set out, walking straight and up the steps as commanded, making a right at the ending three way split, and going down to the large red and decorated double door. You were really antsy and nervous as you neared the door, curious of what favor a powerful queen like that could want from an amnesiac commoner like you. _"Oh wait, she doesn't even know my memory is screwed up... well then I guess today will be a day of learning new things for us both." _

The trip took a good 3 to 4 minutes even though the room you left from room was close to the throne room. That's just how big and extensive the hallways were in the castle. There were no guards stationed like you pictured there would be in a royal castle like this, and you finally were at the doors, there tall and wide size looming over your nervous self. With a gulp, you knocked twice, paused, and knocked three more times. A short moment later, the lovely voice of the Queen called out with authority; "Enter."

You grabbed the thing hanging of the door you assumed to be a door opener, and pushed in. The red door accepted your movement, and swung inward to the throne room, you entering after it and shutting it. You turned around to view your surroundings.

It was decorated like the castle, same sandy stone roof with an archway in the center and flat parts for the pillars to connect to. The brown marble flooring again was decorated with the same red carpet, although this one lead from the double doors all the way to and up the steps a raised platform, and to the throne, which had large arched windows to either side of it. Also, sitting upon the throne was by far the most beautiful decoration and addition to the castle.

Queen Elsa. **(*Gags at own writing*)**

She had a serious and intimidating look plastered to her face, and her gaze was steadily locked onto you. Her current attire was an elaborate and brilliant blue dress, with white designs and decorations on it and you noticed that it really brought out the blue in her eyes. It looked like it was made out of... ice. Before you could greet her, She spoke out clearly; "Welcome, to the castle of Arandelle. I assume my maid delivered the message and medicine?" "Yes, your majesty, and thank you for bestowing the gifts the maid delivered to me. The medicine was very relieving and food satisfying." You replied politely. She ignored your thanks and replied coldly; "That was very expensive medicine, and some of our finest food. Also, fixing your head and bandaging it isn't free. I'm expecting you repay the favor quickly and by my command. You are after all, just a guest."

You were stunned to say the least. Shocked and very offended helped describe what you felt like right now. After busting your butt to save this Queen's life and... other things, this is how she repays you? Treating you like a worthless scoundrel she found on the side of the street? You knew she was a royal and powerful figure, but you weren't having any of it.

You replied, sarcasm and slight anger laced into your words; "Oh, I'm sure it was _so_ expensive to provide me with that medicine and small meal. It must have been more valuable than _many lives_. I'll be sure to return the _oh so_ large favor bestowed on me in full. My other _small_ favor the night before last night won't be held accounted, it was just _so_ minor. And what might you need,_ your majesty?"_ You emphasized many of the words on purpose.

You were surprised for her scowling face to suddenly break up and shift into a humorous smile, and she replied to your sarcasm; "Well, it seems you haven't lost your nerve, and you know where you stand. You passed that test with flying colors. And please, while alone just call me Elsa. Being called your majesty ever since coronation gets really tiring."

You must have looked even more taken aback, as she noticed the expression you most likely had on your face and laughed. "Did you really expect me to be that arrogant and cruel? I hope I don't come off as that." _"Test? What test? Why was she testing you, and what for?" _

You recovered from your surprise, relieved that she wasn't actually being such a tyrant. Though you couldn't help but ask out of curiosity; "Excuse me your maj- Elsa? If I may ask, why are you testing my response and reaction to the way you falsely acted? Is there a good reason behind it?"

Her smile fled from her face, and it was replaced with a more serious and formal look, yet still slightly friendly. She spoke out calmly; "Yes, there is a reason for me to test you like that. I wouldn't want a person without their own opinion and no Backbone to perform my favor. Which also reminds me, I have yet to ask it. Do not feel obliged to say yes just because of my Queen status, you have already done a lot for me and should you not accept, I will not hold you accountable for declining. Also, take as much time needed to ponder your answer, as it is a large and fate changing decision to accept. Are you ready?" She finished in question.

You were curious of what she was going to ask, as she was making it into a huge deal, but slowly nodded your head in acceptance of what was to come.

"Very well then. I, Queen Elsa of Arandelle, Daughter to Adgar, former ruler of Arandelle, request of you- er... Excuse me, but I just realized that I never caught your name, it was a foolish mistake, but may you recite it to me please? I can't form this vow without the knowledge of your name."

_"Uh-oh. This could turn out to be a problem. Well, I guess I better let her know about my memory lost now."_

You blushed, embarrassed, and then looked down at the ground while muttering "I don't remember."

Elsa smiled and said warmly; "Don't be shy, you will not be judged on your name, now please speak up."

You looked back up to her and said solemnly;" I don't know..."

A frown appeared on her face, and she replied confused; "You don't know? Were you never entitled a name?"

You let out an exasperated sigh, and launched into explanation, revealing the truth. "I guess it is time to be truthful to you, Elsa. The night that I rescued you three from those bandits? Well, I had just woken up hours beforehand, in the forest and not being able to remember anything about myself. Not my name, age, family... nothing. The only reason I found you was that you passed me while traversing up the mountain on your sled moments after I had awoken, and I followed you. I do not know how I am so skilled in combat, and I definitely do not remember a name. I hope this doesn't affect what was to happen." you finished off sadly.

Then it was Elsa's turn to look and probably feel shocked. She broke eye contact with you, and looked down, obviously pondering something. After a few moments she looked back up at you and asked; "So, you aren't able to remember anything before waking up? Never mind that question, you already answered it... but I am severely surprised to say the least. I.. really have no words to say to that. Do you know of anywhere by any chance of home or maybe where you once resided at? Maybe a person at all?"

You just shook your head no.

She paused for a moment and narrowed her vision at you, seeming to be studying or trying to from an opinion over something. You, for about the tenth time that day, were surprised again, when she smiled... again, and added in happily; "Well, I guess you're going to be stuck with us for the time being! We have plenty of extra room, and taking one extra poor soul under our wing won't hurt anyone at all... especially since you can be of great service! Does that sound ok for now?" She ended in question, and eagerly awaited your answer, as she was sitting forward in the throne, not taking her eyes off of you, and listening with interest at what your reply would be.

You were a little in over your head and taken aback again at the sudden outburst of a great offer. _"So, she's offering me to stay with her in Arandelle, most likely in the castle, for free. She seems to really want to know my answer... does she want me to say yes? Well, either way I would be a fool to decline such a generous offer, so here goes!" _And then you recited your answer aloud.

With a smile, you said; "I would be honored, your majesty." And then her face lit up.

She rose from her throne, pulled up her dress as not to step on it and began walking down the steps towards you gracefully. She was smiling very happily, and within moments she had crossed the throne room and stopped about 4 feet in front of you, a smile still plastered on her pretty face. She then said with joy in her voice; "Great! Welcome to the family, I'm sure Anna and Kristoff will be delighted to learn of your answer, and that you are staying here!" Some work and official business will have to be don- but then you cut her out completely, because you saw something that made the hairs on your neck stand up and made you reach into your pocket for reassurance of your staff being there.

Elsa seemed to notice your sudden change in from and quickly stopped, and gave you a questioning look. She asked, concerned; "Is something wrong?" But little did she know something was.

You saw silhouettes moving in the large privacy windows next to the throne, one on the left and two on the right. You were trying to figure out what was going on, when you suddenly realized what was happening. Your eyes widened, you then drew and activated your staff causing Elsa to jump in surprise at your sudden movement, and yelled "Get down!" to then tackl Elsa to the ground, just as the windows smashed open and 3 arrows embedded themselves where you two were standing moments before.

You rolled up off of her to your feet, taking a defensive stance with your staff held out, as she groaned from hitting her head on the floor. Three hooded figures in black overcoats dropped swiftly the 20 feet from the window to the ground, without making another noise. (Just Google the picture the Assassin's Creed 1 outfit.)

You narrowed your eyes... the attire they were wearing seemed vaguely familiar, and you were trying to see if you good grasp a memory of it from the swirling mess in your brain. After landing all in the exact same way, spaced out evenly, they looked up in perfect synchronization at you standing there in a defensive stance in front of Elsa, while brandishing your staff, while Elsa was slowly getting up behind you.

The one in the center spoke up in a calm and emotionless, but also gruff and deep voice; "Mike sends his regards, _Your majesty." _

* * *

Not really any real Romance yet, just a few phrases and quick parts of it. I know, I know. I said that I would be arriving to the writing of Romance last chapter, but this idea just seemed so much cooler. I'm going to try and promise ALOT of action in the next chapter as an apology for these 2 boring ones, maybe a little (Sadly) Romance too. Review please, even if it's just "sdjashdk" and get ready for action!


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

**The Traveler chapter 6: The Battle**

You were locked into a stare down with the three menacing looking assassins, except this time you weren't sure you had things under control. While rescuing Elsa and the others two nights ago, you felt confident at your ability to handle the situation by yourself, with just your staff at your side... but this time was different. You weren't fighting some greedy or perverted goons. No, these were trained, deadly, and most likely hired Assassins, liable to stop at nothing in their path and achieve their goal.

You would play the game of combat carefully this time, any mistake having high potential of fatality... for either side. The major problem though, was that they had three people, with you only having yourself and someone to defend. Unless the queen pulled off some magic and whipped out some crazy hidden combat skills, you were on your own against the lethal force in front of you.

You were abruptly torn from your thoughts when in a blur, the center assassin suddenly raised his arm and shot a dart past you, straight into the Queen's neck. Elsa, who had been slowly rising from the ground and was still dazed after hitting her head, let out a yelp of surprise and ripped the dart out of her neck. Blood trickled from the wound and she started to examine the dart which was now clutched within her left hand, in confusion.

The assassin in the middle then spoke out, his voice being gruff, deep, and commanding; "That temporarily suppressed her ice powers. Blake, Diana, deal with the interloper. I'll retrieve the Queen." And then without the slightest indication of them starting to do so, the two assassins on the sides attacked in a flurry of steel. You didn't hear the "Ice powers" Part, as your attention was solely focused on the assassins.

You barely had time to react before both of them had drawn obsidian colored blades and commenced their assault on you, the intense battle that followed was unlike most other skirmishes.

Instead of consistently referring to them as "The one on the left or "The on the right" you gave them nicknames. Lefty (The one that came from your left) and Righty (The one that came from your right) both attacked in a blur, blades striking in wide arcs quickly and precisely. Lefty was bigger, so you assumed him as "Blake", and Righty was smaller so you assumed her as "Diana".

You used your trademark vertical spin, deflecting their swords mid-swing sharply and hoping to stagger them, but they both recovered instantly and pressed the attack again.

You dropped under a horizontal swing from righty, and blocked a swift vertical cut from lefty, only to have righty try and stab you while you were being forced to your knees. You were too quick though, and slightly rotated your staff to block her blow. Instead of them both pushing you down harder into the ground like you expected they would, they broke their contact and swirled back in a spin, now being a few feet and taking a defensive stance, while starting to circle you.

Instead of moving with them, you let one get in front and one move behind you. Just as you expected them to, your battle natured instincts warned you of an attack coming from behind you and you swiftly ducked, turning up and around to the left and swung the end of your staff down diagonally. The attacker, being righty that was, nearly took the hit but lefty jumped in and parried your attack. A quick and intense one on one fighting match followed, and commenced between you two during the time Righty was recovering from her miss.

Thuds of sword against staff echoed the throne room, as the both of you blocked and struck out at each other lightning fast, and neither being able to score a hit. During your fierce clashing of weapons you saw an opportunity, and feigned a swing to his right. He fell for it, you suddenly twirling your staff back up in your hand and striking out against the side of his left knee for a desired crippling effect. It never connected as Righty joined back into the fray, throwing her sword out and pushing up hard. It caught you off guard, and the force of her push sent you stumbling backwards and open for the kill. Your right hand, which had the staff grasped in it's clutches was forcibly thrown above your head, leaving you completely defenseless.

Then, like back at the camp when you weren't able to dodge one of the thug's stabs, time seemed suddenly to slow down for your surroundings. You quickly observed that Lefty had a stab aimed straight at your heart, and Righty was doing a slash aimed low, towards your legs. You quickly thought of a move that would prevent you being skewered, but also put you at a disadvantage when done. Your left foot was still on the ground, and you had enough of a holding to push lightly, increasing the speed of which you stumbled and fell backward. Time seemed to un-slow and your move had it's desired effects. You launched and fell backward onto your butt, Righty's slash missing and she stumbled to your left, while Lefty tripped over you and fell face first from his momentum. Neither of their hoods fell off or slid down somehow, guess that you couldn't get everything you desired.

You, not being surprised at your move or being _as s_everely and momentarily disabled like them, shot up to your feet and put in motion a crippling blow to Righty, who had fallen to your left and was now on her knees, sword being a few feet in front of her reach. Lefty saw what you were attempting to do and called out urgently; "D, Roll!" She obliged, although a little too late and then attempted to roll right.

Your move was dark and mean, being originally aimed at the back of her head to knock her out or even kill her depending on where you hit, but now since she moved it was aimed to her ribs. You struck down using the end of your staff, your full strength thrown into the blow, but it didn't hit the intended area. With multiple loud and clear *snap* noises, you hit her in the ribs, breaking about 4 of them on contact. She let out an ear-piercing scream at the excruciating pain that you just brought upon her, and then started to clutch her chest and groan. She wasn't rising from that blow.

You then turned your attention to check on Elsa and were alarmed to see her knocked unconscious, a large and bloody bump formed to her forehead. Another panic inducing situation was that the leader had her tied to a rope, which magically appeared from the outside of the window and was now starting to hoist her up on it's own. Then it struck you; _"They have more outside help, on the roof!". _He also was currently tying a rope around himself, probably preparing to be hoisted up next.

You were just about to start sprinting after her to stop them, when your battle instincts tingled (Wow that sounded corny) and without a thought you swung your staff around behind you. You were surprised to find (and block his attack) Lefty, who was un-hooded with a fire raging inside of his blue eyes. He was obviously pissed that you injured Righty so badly, and he must have wanted revenge... of which you would NOT let him acquire today.

He then broke off, but immediately started to angrily slash and strike out at you, who was now starting to deflecting his clumsy attacks with ease. He lost his cool, and it would be grave a mistake on his part. After a good thirty seconds or so of intense fighting, you spun your staff out in font of you sideways, knocking away the stab he was propelling mid-swing, and then kicked him with all your might square in the chest. You knocked him onto his back, also knocking the wind out of him and immediately sprang onto him, not wanting to miss the opportunity to disable him. He had dropped his sword upon landing, and was now trying to punch you, his feeble strikes doing nothing to your adrenaline filled self. After pinning him with your knees, you raised your staff high above your head and swiftly struck down as hard as you could on his forehead. With a sharp "Oof", he instantly stopped struggling, knocked out from your blow.

Not even stopping to catch a breath, you launched upwards off of him, retrieved his sword and sprinted off to stop the leader, who was now almost at the windowsill. When you were within ten feet of her, you slowed down to a halt, took aim, and whipped the sword with force and precise aim at Elsa's rope. Clean shot. The sword successfully severed the rope and then embedded itself into the wall with an audible thump. Elsa collided with the ground moments later, luckily landing feet first and then her body slumped to the floor with no sound.

Luckily she was only about 4 feet off the ground, so falling didn't hurt her much... but you still felt bad and made a mental note to apologize later. The leader then glanced down curiously at the noise made by the sword, not noticing that you had defeated the other two and then exclaimed in frustration when he saw Elsa back on the ground. He drew a sword, just like the one you severed the rope with and cut his own rope... somehow managing to twist in midair and land on his feet, in a crouched position.

He then looked up at you, rising to his full height in the process and spoke out coldly, venom laced into his words; "You're turning out to be quite the nuisance. I'll enjoy having my sword pierce your heart.". He finished his words, to then rush at you, leaping the least few feet in a barrel roll somersault and swung down hard on where you were moments before. He was _fast_.

If he wasn't the good 10 feet away when he suddenly commenced his attack, you would have been dead by his first move. Without stopping to gain balance or bearings, he landed on his left foot, and spun out a vicious whirlwind slash at your midsection, of which you leapt up over it like an acrobat. He ended on his right foot as you landed behind him, and you both in a blur, spun and strike out. Your weapons connected in the middle, locked together, and you both started pushing against each other for dominance. He then made a crazy but un-expected move, which left you exposed. He tilted his weapon, letting your staff slide down it and smash against his left fore-arm, but his blade was now in his right hand, and he made a stab for your thigh. This time, time didn't slow for you. He struck home.

His sword pierced your thigh, coming out the other end, and he ripped it out as fast as it came in.

The pain that coursed throughout your leg was like no other, even the near excruciating head pain when you woke up seemed warm and inviting compared to this. It felt as if all of the pain felt from days before, the pain when you first awoke, and the pain of your head the second time you awoke, had combined and multiplied 100 times over to strike at the spot where his sword pierced your leg at. You fell to the floor, clutching your leg and screaming desperately out in pain. It was a horrible, searing and sharp, burning pain... and it was all your mind could comprehend at the moment. You would have continued to dwell on it, but then the sadistic leader walked over to you, laughing in amusement.

He then pulled his lag back and kicked you with all the strength he could muster, directly in the center of your stomach. Your cries of pain where cut off and you choked, coughing and then spitting out blood onto the throne-room floor. The pain was now in two places, and you just sat there... one hand clutching your grievously injured and bleeding leg, another clutching your now burning stomach.

The hooded leader then said with glee and amusement in his voice; "And that's why you should never cross me! A _very mighty_ warrior like you, defeating two extremely skilled opponents and Mike himself without a scratch, lost a duel to me within seconds." He finished and then gazed down to your face, hood still hiding his own.

He saw the look of fear and desperation that had crept onto your face, and then said with a mock comforting tone; "Oh don't worry. You aren't the only.. er... _skilled fighter_ that has fallen to me quickly, and you definitely won't be the last. Tell you what, since I'm so nice and generous, i'll put you out of your misery, free of charge!".

He then raised his sword high above his head, trying to add drama and suspense to what he was about to do. "Any last words?" He asked with sarcastic sadness.

You just simply closed your eyes... awaiting what was to come. The sound and heavy footsteps of guards approaching from the outside of the throne-room spread some relief through your body, and one final thought escaped your mind. _"At least Elsa will be safe now"_ you thought out and smiled. He cursed and said out loud; "Have fun in hell, weakling"

Then you heard the whoosh of the sword start to approach your body.

* * *

So... what'd you think? I'd be happy to know in a review! Also, sorry for all of the extra commas I used in this chapter. I forced myself to use less in chapters 4-5, but I couldn't seem to write well without them in this one. I know this was a short chapter... but I can't always make them lengthy. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: The Favor Started

** The Traveler chapter 7: The Favor started**

Your heart was racing, beating heavily inside your chest and pain still emanating from the wounds... but you surprisingly felt calm. Instead of being fearful and in a panic like you presumed anybody would be in their last few seconds of life, you were just... ready for it. You didn't have the slightest care for stopping the oncoming fatal blow, accepting fate without further question. You could feel the gust of air that the swiftly descending blade sent out.

But right before the blade struck your accepting self, you felt something... cold whiz by, inches from your face. A loud clanging noise followed by a sound like breaking glass thundered around the throne room, a sharp exclamation of surprise and then a sword clattering on the ground pursuing those sounds. It seemed as if the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, an icy chill crawling up your spine in the process.

You opened your eyes out of curiosity, and then couldn't believe or comprehend what you were seeing. The _entire_ throne room was covered in a thing veil of_ ice_. It was completely frozen over, the pillars that ran along the back wall of the throne room were _completely_ encased in ice. Banners bearing the royal symbol of Arandelle were flapping wildly around in a windy storm that had just started to stir. Broken glass shards from the windows were lifted from the storm's tempest and began to fly around the room wildly, scratching and cutting you up in the process. The whole place became a whirlwind of frosty and howling drafts of air, sources unknown. _"What in the hell is going on?" _Thoughts of confusion danced across your mind. _"I may have a messed up memory but I don't remember storms just appearing out of thin air in a room"._

You figured it would be a good idea to find where all this suddenly just came from, and began to look around the room. Some more things you noticed were that the ice had gotten thicker on the walls and ceiling, and now pointed icicles began to form along corners and edges of the room. It just kept getting colder, and snow had begun to fall. You kept on looking, also observing in the process that the icicles were all pointing in the same direction... at you? "_Wait no"._ You looked up from your position on your side, seeing the lead assassin rigid while also trembling in fear. No, those icicles were aimed a little to high for you. _They were all pointed towards him. _While you looked at him, you noticed his head had turned towards the front of the room, gaze locked onto something. you decided to trail it... and your coherent thought process just halted.

_"What- no freaki- how I- u- oh my-" _And then after a few jumbled thoughts, one finally crossed your mind for the second time; _"What the hell is going on?!"._

The Queen, Elsa, was awake. And _oh boy_ she was _pissed_. The look of fury plastered onto her usual gorgeous face was unlike any you ever hoped to see again, it made you want to crawl up in a ball on the ground and cry... you were already on the ground. Now you just needed to cry._ And_ t_he look wasn't even directed at you_. Hair flying in the wind, eyes now dark blue, face contorted with fury and anger, and hands held out... Which were also glowing blue now, she said in a dark and intimidating voice you didn't think her capable of mustering; "Leave, before I lose control. _Now"_.

The assassin leader must have wet his pants, and then he just sprinted off to the fully shattered window. He slipped and face planted on the ice in the process, and then continued sprinting to the wildly flapping rope. _"Heh, hope your face got messed up bad, you bastard" _Thoughts of glee flashed through your mind at seeing him trip.

Elsa watched every step the cowardly assassin took without a blink, her intimidating gaze not even wavering upon him tripping, all the way until he was at the windowsill. Then, without warning he spun around, raised his left arm, and with two faint *Twing!* noises, darts shot out past you and into the other two knocked out assassins. Without another second wasted he quickly started to haul upwards and out of sight. _"What was that all about?"._

As soon as he was gone you changed your gaze towards Elsa, who had still been staring at the right window with fire in her eyes... or in her case, ice. After a few moments her face softened back into a calm and more passive one and she then slowly turned her head to you... who now was surrounded by large amounts of dark red and frozen blood. A look of panic and fear struck her face, of which she then rushed over to you quickly. The storm had basically stopped now within seconds, and she was at your side as quickly as it stopped. Your clothes were ripped and tattered already from the battle, glass also adding it's own ripping effect in. You felt the burning scratches all over your body, and then your shock at Elsa's fury soon ended.. to be replaced by pain.

The searing in your leg had returned in full, bringing along friends from your scratches and the damaged stomach. You began to groan and moan in pain.

Elsa dropped to her knees, next to your head and her eyes quickly started to dart back and forth all over your body. She mouthed something, words not coming out of her lips. You read them clear as a book though; "What happened to you?".

After a few short moments of looking, she saw the wound to your leg and gasped loudly, rising into a crouch and moving over to it. To your surprise and displeasure, she quickly grasped and started pressing in spots near the wound on your left thigh. It hurt like a bitch. She touched a few inches below the wound hole, and then you let out an ear-piercing scream of pain at the contact. She slowly pulled back, face furrowed in concentration and thought. The doors to the room were frozen shut, the guards outside were banging and trying to force it open while yelling stuff along the lines of "Your majesty, are you okay?" and "What is happening?". Elsa ignored them.

After about a minute, her gaze met yours again and she mouthed off solemnly and quietly; "The injury is far worse than it looks. The bone is severed and out of place... I'm sorry".

Without warning she grabbed your leg with both hands spread out, and forced the bone back into place with an audible *Snap!*.

Your cries of agony and pain were soon cut off, as you blacked out... drifting away into dreamland.

* * *

_You were walking along stone streets during the night, hand grasped within another person's. The person you realized, was your mother as your dream self sleepily said to her; "Mommy, where are we going? It's soooo late, I wanna go back to bed". You were really young, maybe like 7 or 8 as you were small and voice was high pitched. Your mother, who was hooded and hastily dragging you with her along the dark and stone street just said in a sad and regretful voice; "Don't worry honey. We're going off to meet some... new friends of yours. Please, keep quiet." She finished, voice wavering and filled with sadness. Nonetheless, your dream self was excited. "Ooo, new friends? Are they big? Are they nice? Can they fight?_". _Those last three words seemed to hit your mother hard, as she suddenly stopped and choked back a sob. She later replied shakily; "Yes, they can fight. They can very well, and they will help you with yours too. N-Now please, no more questions" and then she resumed her quick brisk pace. Your naïve child mind didn't notice though. "Wow, she said they can fight good! and they could help me with mine... whatever helping me with mine means"._

_A few minutes later and after silence, you both arrived to the kingdom's wall and then took a sudden left down a dark alleyway next to the last building. You both stopped, and then your mother said in a hushed voice; "The falcon has dived". What was she talking about?_

_A second after the last word was uttered by her, a dark cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows in front of you two. Your child mind panicked and you called out with fear; "Mommy, who is that scary person and-" She cut you off. Th-That's your new friend. He is going to help you with your gift, a-and make you big and strong". She sounded unsure herself._

_The person then said in a serious and rough sounding voice; "So, this is him? Doesn't seem to be very much..." Your mother who now had her hands placed softly on your shoulders tensed and said; "Please, you got my letter explaining everything. He fits all of the... criteria perfectly. You have to" she finished pleadingly. The scary man whose face you couldn't see then sighed, and replied more softly; "Very well. I will take him back to the guild and we will test and train him to the best of our abilities. You may say your goodbyes now, for you won't be seeing each other for a long time". Your young mind was confused. What were they talking about? "Training" and "Guilds"? You turned back to your mother, who now had her hood off and was gazing at you lovingly and asked; "Mommy? What is he talking about? What were you talking about?". She just smiled at you, ignoring your questions and said sadly; "Always asking questions, and the right ones too. You have to go away now, with your new friend. We won't see each other for a long, long time but it's for the best". Your child-ish mind still couldn't comprehend very well. "You mean, with him?" You pointed at the dark figure. "But I don't want to! I'm scared, can we go home now?. Tears started to fall down her face, and she replied, voice wavering; "Yes, you can. You will go with him to your new home. He-he will take good care of you". She then hugged you tightly for a few seconds and planted a kiss onto your forehead. "Promise me you'll keep him safe, Darius. Please.. just... keep him safe. The figure then shifted uncomfortably and replied; "Don't worry, no harm will come to him as long as he is with me or the guild. We look after our own, especially the new". _

_Your young and slow mind finally started to get it. You had to go with this man, and he had a new home for you, with people like you. Your mother turned you back around, towards the man and gently pushed you. With a sob she said; "Go on, my little one. Use your talent and make me proud. Remember, be nice if you want to be treated nicely". And then she backed up away from you, severing contact... not knowing it would be the last time you two met for years._

_The man calmly and in a soft voice said to you, while kneeling down; "Come on now, (Aldrenn/Auvra) I have something fun and exciting to show you". You slowly and carefully approached him, eyeing his dark figure fearfully and trying not to upset him. When you were finally in range of his grasp, he stood up, patted you on the head, and then put both of his gloved hands onto your shoulders... Steering you away from your Mother._ **(I know you MIGHT HAVE gave him/her your own name, and I gave him mine, but I liked Aldrenn/Auvra without a known last-name better than some generic "Jacob Toner" name. Feel free to use either one as a preset name)**

_With one last look back while being forced away, you saw her wave to you, for which you waved back. One last time._

* * *

With a gasp, you shot up into a sitting position from your dream and startled a sleeping Elsa awake. You immediately noticed that you were on some sort of medical cot, in a small room about 13 feet wide and 10 feet long. It was made with Dark wooden floors, red brick walls, and a red brick ceiling, not the tan castle kind. A few torches mounted on the walls dimly illuminated the room and fought the dark. Your white and thin mat was on a wooden bed frame in the back right corner, your left side being towards the back wall. There was a wooden nightstand to your left with a quill, ink, and notepad, by a lit candle, providing a little light next to your head. you were going to continue boring-ly observing, but Elsa's voice caught your attention.

"Well, look who finally woke up. You had been tossing and turning in your sleep when I dozed off, bad dreams?" She asked softly as she picked an open book up off her lap and closed it. She was sitting in a wooden, cushioned chair diagonally in front of you, to your right. The bump that was on her head had already almost disappeared, a purple bruise taking it's spot. _"How long have I been out?". _You just nodded a simple yes, for her to continue afterwards; "Sorry to hear that. You've been through a lot these past few days, haven't you? Waking up to no memories, later getting injured while assisting strangers, and waking up so a few hours later, you could be harmed while protecting me. Which brings me to what I was going to ask; How is your leg?".

You hadn't even noticed or really thought about it until now, but you felt no pain from your leg. Your stomach still ached and hurt badly though. You replied, sounding groggy and messing up your first words; " Ert-ert ferlt fooun (It felt fine)". You blinked once, confusion creeping onto your face... and much to Elsa's amusement too. _What in the world did I just say?". _Your lips and tongue didn't want to work correctly.

Elsa just let out an amused and humored laugh, throwing her head back as she did. When she settled down, she looked back at your confused face with a dazzling smile while notifying you; "Doctor Mitchell said that you would be affected by side effects from your medicine. I didn't think that they would be _this_ drastic though."

You just tried to smile back at her reassuringly, but you then noticed you couldn't move the left side of your face.. your smile turning horrendous in the process. When she saw your dilapidated grin, her flawless face... well besides the bruise... formed another smile and she let her beautiful laugh fill the room again. Hey, if your messed up self could keep making her laugh like this it was worth it.

Elsa calmed down for the second time and then looked back at you seriously. "The leg wound was bad, you lost excessive amounts of blood and it will most likely be a while before you are _fully_ well again". She then paused and gestured to the note pad. You looked over at it, and then a thought struck you; _"Do I remember how to write?"_. It didn't turn out to be a problem though. After grabbing and dipping the quill in the ink, your body just passively wrote the question on your mind with little effort. It was a messy sprawl, but legible.

You held up the note for Elsa to read, her leaning forward and narrowing her cyan eyes to read it. _"_Can I walk?". She sighed, and then looked down, not meeting your gaze. Without lifting your head, she muttered quietly; "The doctor said about a month until you could walk with support, and that he didn't know when you would be able to walk on your own again _without_ support... if you will ever be able to."

That struck you as hard as the assassin's sword did. The words "_If you will ever be able to" _painfully bounced around the inside of your head. There was no way you would be crippled for life. You wouldn't have it, you didn't care if it would cause you pain of the millennia. You would _not_ be crutch or bed bound for more than a month at most. It was- but Elsa continued, gazing back up at you sorrowfully; "Your inside was also badly damaged from the kick. The doctor said that with current medical knowledge and tools, he couldn't be sure of what was wrong, but it might be internal bruising."

You had no idea what that even was. Were you bruised on the inside or something? You decided to quickly scribble out; "What's that?".

Elsa read it, and then furrowed her brow and looked away in thought. After a minute or two, she looked back and explained; "It's when your... insides get bruised. Like my forehead but inside. Although much more severe depending on how bad it is. Since you coughed out blood upon being kicked, he said it was something like... 2nd degree. Not too severe of an injury, but painful and could take a bit to heal.".

An awkward silence broke out between the two of you, Elsa starting to play with some stray string on her simple dress in discomfort. _"So, some internal injury and not being able to walk... that's great. I really just love waking up, always good news over and over again." _Sarcastic thoughts flashed through your mind. Your memory reminded you that before you both were attacked, Elsa had a favor of you.

Since you never set your notepad down, you started to write out your next question. Elsa must have heard your frantic scribbling, as she looked up curiously with an eyebrow raised in question. You finished and held up the note; "So, what was that favor you were going to ask of me?". Elsa's eyes flashed quickly across your words, and then for some reason a look of guilt flashed across her face. She stopped looking you in the eye and took an interest in the candle next to your bed. "Oh that? That was nothing important, y-you already did so much for me." she replied with guilt in her tone. _"Man, this woman is bipolar as heck! First she urgently asks me a favor, then turns into a bit- arrogant queen, to then soften up, and then lastly, after being knocked out wakes up in a literal stormy rage! Now she's guilty?". _You thought, slightly annoyed.

You just urgently "Mmmm'd! a grunt while shaking the notepad and pointing at the question. Elsa just sighed, defeated, and replied to your action; "It doesn't matter, I don't know your name to form the speech and endowment line. Also with your current... conditions, you wouldn't be able to perform the task required." Elsa lied.

A name wasn't needed to form and create the line of endowment, and you knew that. But remembering from your dream... you had a better plan up your sleeve. You started to scribble out the words that might change her mind.

She watched you intently, waiting eagerly to see your reply. You held it up and her face took up a look of surprise. "My name your majesty, is (Aldrenn/Auvra), and as the savior of your life I request that you relinquish what the favor consisted of to me". You then stared unwaveringly at her, trying to intimidate her into complying.

She stared off into space for a moment, obviously pondering something. A few moments later, she looked back into your eyes with a challenging grin; "You play your cards well. Also, that's a nice name, I like it, but how did you suddenly remember it? Well anyway I suppose I can let you know what the favor was going to be, you know... since you aren't able to do it anymore anyway. I was going to ask you to be a personal bodyguard and assistant. Paid, but also living in the castle and all expenses paid for. " She finished.

Then as you went to go write your response she exclaimed; "Oh! I almost forgot! I already invited you to stay! _And you already accepted. _Which also reminds me that I have work to do to get you accepted in. Also that when you woke I was to retrieve the doctor immediately... Wow my memory hasn't been high in value today. Well, I have things to do, i'll check back once everything is sorted out." And she hurried out, shutting intricate wooden door before you could get another word in. You just sighed, and laid back down with the back of your head in your hands.

_"She doesn't seem to act very Queenly anymore, how old is this woman? She sounded and acted professional with expertise at first... but was that just an act? I'm starting to think so. And scary stormy ice powers. That's always different. She didn't mention anything about that once... Ugh, there's just so many questions and not any answers._

Troubled and curious thoughts jutted around your mind, until eventually the bliss of peaceful sleep lured you into it's depths.

...

A light and respectful knock woke you from your nap, and you groggily called out; "Come in!". As you sat up.

The door opened and to your surprise, an older man came in, shutting the door softly behind him. He was maybe in his mid-fifties, grey and white balding hair matted his round smooth looking head. He turned around with a large bag slung over his shoulder and gave you a warming smile. He had a larger and slightly crooked nose, his face looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep and was slightly wrinkled. Bags hung heavily under his light brown eyes and his forehead was creased over his thin eyebrows.

He walked on over to you, dropping the bag onto the floor with a soft thump and asked; "How are you feeling? I believe the numbing medicine should have worn off by now". And then patiently awaited your answer

You replied; "Being honest, my leg is burning like crazy, and my stomach is throbbing". You felt a little bad at your harsh tone, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow inquisitively and replied in curiosity; "Is your leg actually burning already, or was that just a word you used to describe large amounts of pain? Oh, and Dr. Rick Mitchell by the way". He finished by holding out his hand for you to shake.

You shook it and replied, in a little less of a harsh tone; " (Aldrenn/Auvra). But yes, it really does feel like it's burning. Is... that a good thing?" you asked in hope.

Great pressure and worry lifted off of your shoulders when you saw him look a little surprised, and then smile at you again. "Well my friend, it appears a miracle has happened to you and your leg. You see, when the sword entered your leg, it not only broke your bone in half, it also damaged a very vital nerve chain. You didn't notice as you were passed out, but you wouldn't have been able to move your leg or even feel it after Elsa snapped the bones in. Well, after the first few seconds that is. If your leg was as I feared it would be, you wouldn't feel it or be able to move it. Now I'm not quite sure _how_ it is working... may I?" He finished in question, gesturing towards your leg.

You nodded, and then pulled it out from beneath the thin white blanket. Your pant leg had been cut off to reveal most of your upper thigh in the left leg, and a large slightly bloody bandage wrapped in medical cloth was over the wound. Rick shuffled through his bag, taking out some rubber sanitary gloves **(Did they have rubber back then? Well they do now.) **and a viewing glass. He got ready to unwrap and remove the bandage, but then saw you looking anxiously and asked; "For your own sake, could you please lay down and not try to glimpse your wound? It tends to make people panicky and a lot harder to work with." You nodded in compliance and just laid back down, adjusting so you were comfortable.

He then went to work, un-wrapping the medical cloth and carefully removing _both_ bandages, as there was one for either side. You saw him bend in close and start observing the top hole with his glass, mumbling some stuff as he examined it, probably notes. After a little bit he stood back up, placed his observation glass on the desk and sighed.

"It appears that a minor infection has begun to take place in the wound. If I don't stop it right now, It will just get worse and possibly cause you to need an amputation. I can rid you of it... but it will hurt. More so than being stabbed." He paused and then looked you in the eyes; "Queen Elsa has commanded me to work for the most positive and beneficial effects to your health. I'm sorry if you wanted to decline... but let's just say it's what the Doctor _and_ Queen ordered."

The only thing you were able to do was solemnly stare at him, as anxiety of the oncoming pain had crept up into your mind and clouded your thoughts.

He continued in explanation; "Ok, so here is what will happen. I will pour alcohol on both sides of the wound to clean the external parts. It will be painful. After that is done and over with, I have to inject this needle with a dose of anti-infection serum into the _inside _of the wound. Both will hurt painfully, and I am predicting the latter to hurt more. Sorry son, it's for your own good".

He then handed you a bundled cloth to bite down on, and took out the alcohol. "Turn onto your right side". You obliged. "Now, I'm going to strap you in, just your legs and waist though. It's ok to move during the alcohol use, but if you jolt or squirm during the needle injection too much, it could injure you more. Okay?" You just uttered a simple "Yes" through the cloth in your mouth, and then he strapped you in.

Loud and agonizing but muffled groans of pain started to echo out of the room shortly afterwards.

...

It was about an hour later, your leg was re-patched up and bandaged. The doctor was currently residing in the cushioned chair Elsa had left there, reading a book and waiting until she returned. A veil of silence and peace shrouded the room, except for your occasional grunt of pain or the Doctor's book turning. After the hour had passed, the Doc- "_Rick"_ your thoughts reminded you of his name. Well anyway, Rick paused from reading and glanced at his watch. You heard his book shut closed, then he spoke out; "How is your leg feeling?".

The pain was completely gone now, your stomach was aching though. You replied; "It's basically gone. Thanks for doing what you did". He just laughed and replied jokingly; "Well, you have quite the manners! Thanking someone for bringing them pain?". Before you could comment, he continued more seriously; "That's good though. Now we can try some exercises and maybe even walking if I deem fit, but is your head up for the task?." He finished and asked, as he approached you.

You completely forgot about your injured head, and felt around through the bandage for the forehead bump to make sure it was even there. It was... but it had shrunk to a miniscule size. It was fine.

You replied, unsure of whether it was a good idea or not; "Yes, it's prefect. But wait, when I asked Elsa about walking, _she_ said that _you_ said I wouldn't be able to walk for a month at least. Are you sure this is a great idea?". He was now at your side, and spoke with a little humor; "Well, I said that before I realized miracles were coming into play. With how well your leg seemed to handle it, and from my own years of experience, your leg looks good enough to walk... although it might still hurt at first. Also, you must not put to much strain on it, such was jumping or running. It could re-open the wound and infect it again. But we'll be safe and start with crutches. Now, let's see. Move your leg a few inches to each side".

You gulped, but then did as he said. You expected waves of pain to some crashing down on your world, but were surprised when it felt regular move. "No pain at all?". Rick asked curiously. You just shook your head in a "No" gesture. "Very amazing! now try up and down, slowly this time though". You acted on what he told you, with the same results. You looked up at him questioning on what to do next. He was biting his lip and stroking his chin, deep in thought.

He soon snapped out of his pondering and said with a little excitement in his voice; "This is outstanding. Never in all my years have I seen something like this. Let's see how you do walking with support". He added in, as he pulled two metal contraptions out of his bag, and unfolded them into two support crutches. The contraptions worked in the sense that they hooked under your armpits with a soft wooden handle to grab with your hands. You were supposed to lean your weight on them and use your right leg to move and walk.

After a few slow and dreadfully careful minutes, you were up and standing, left leg held in the air and right on the ground.

Rick scrambled around you, checking your leg and making sure everything was alright. After a bit, he stood back up in front of you and said with a smile;" You're good to start crutch walking." And then he coached you step-by-step (Literally) on how to walk. "Ok, so balance on your right leg and lift the crutches." You did as told. "Good, now angle the crutches and put them down in front of you, make sure they have a grip." You did so again. "Great! Now, pick your right foot up and swing it at, or past the crutches, and make sure to not let your left leg touch the ground!" You did as told, and eventually practiced and worked until you had it down perfectly.

After all was done, you were standing in the middle of the room as Rick examined your leg one last time, just a safety precaution. When he was done and had packed all of his stuff back into the bag, he came up in front of you, smiling. "Congratulations, you now can walk with support freely as you please, and I estimate that in 7 days you should b-" But he was cut off as the door flew open and Gerda (The fat maid from before) bust in the room, face flustered.

"Rick! Come quick, Princess Anna's starting to stir!" She finished in her Irish accent, turned and gazed at you curiously for a moment, with a look saying "What happened to you?", and then disappeared out the door. The doctor then turned back to you, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He took a deep breath and said; "I must hurry, but should you want to follow, exit the room, go left, up the stairs, right, then down to the end of the hall. The door there is where I'll be, and I'm sure Anna will want to thank you for saving her. Oh, and Elsa told me to give this to you". Then he dug into his bag and pulled out your condensed staff, stuffing it into your pocket afterwards.

He hurried off, leaving you alone.

You sighed and then thought; "Well, time to test these out for my journey". And then headed out with clunking noises.

Luckily, the door was left ajar so you wouldn't have to fight to open it. You squeezed your crutches out into the hall and then yourself, and it looked just like your room except with grey stone flooring. It was dimly lit with red brick walls and torches along the walls, not to mention pretty narrow. It must have been an older part of the castle. Once in position, you elbowed your door shut and then went left, coming up to a flight of about ten steps in moments. _"I guess neither of us considered the fact that climbing stairs with these would be difficult..." _But to your luck, they were short and wide. You stuck your crutches up a step, and then followed through with your leg. It was slow, and time consuming because you had to be careful, but a within a few minutes you victoriously were standing at the top.

You then remembered what Rick told you, and headed forward a few feet to the next right hallway. Skipping the long and slow pace part in which walking to the room happened, you were now at the wooden door that lead to the princesses room... but you didn't want to disturb them with noise. _" Just knock, they already owe you a lot". "That doesn't mean you can be rude and disrespectful". "So, who gives? It's better than barging in". "But they might want peace and quiet" ."You sacrificed a lot-" _You growled in frustration and decided to slump down in the corner next to the door. _"I'll just wait until someone comes out, see if they can let me in". Y_our wait started.

...

Only a few minutes later, you lucked out. A servant turned the corner and hurried straight past all of the other doors, heading for the one you wished to enter. He didn't even give you a second glance, and was about to enter when you stood up and barred his path with a crutch. He stopped and then glared at you, adding in nastily; "Do you know who his roo-" You cut him off with your own false, but menacing words; "Yes, I do know who it belongs to, and if you don't let me in... I'll use my favor the Queen owes me to have you flogged publicly for disobeying a request". And then you glared at him.

He believed you, gulped uncertainly, and then swung the door inwards for you. As soon as that was done you dropped your glare and whispered to him humorously; "Gotcha." And then beckoned him in first. He accepted, although eyeing you cautiously when you hobbled in behind him on your crutches.

There were a couple of things you noticed. One, being that the room wasn't anything special like pictured thought it would. It was just like yours, although a little more wide, well lit, and furnished with seats. Secondly: Anna was half awake, forehead bandaged like yours, but... she was scarcely covered. Her wound you guessed, required to be free from the irritation of cloth like your leg, and she was being covered by the long skirt from the campsite with a bra. You looked away out of respect for her and Kristoff, embarrassed and blushing. The servant quickly but quietly rushed over to the bedside, Where Kristoff sat and the Doc worked with Anna. Kristoff turned around when the servant tapped him on the shoulder, obviously irritated that he had intruders, and when he grabbed the tray you heard him whisper harshly to the servant; "Leave us". The servant bowed and left as hastily as he came, shutting the door behind him. You couldn't tell what the Doc was doing, but he sitting down real close to Anna, trying to talk to her it seemed.

Kristoff watched him go, and then noticed you were there. You, who was now awkwardly standing in the middle of the room on your crutches, facing down and blushing from embarrassment thought he was going to blow up on you or something. You finally decided to meet his gaze, and were surprised to see him give you an approving nod of his head, simply just signaling for you to be quiet and look away. You nodded back, and then he gestured to your right, trying to get you to look.

You slowly turned on your crutches, for Elsa to appear in your vision and give you a questioning look. She beckoned you over, and you tried to quietly move over to her. When you got close to her, who was sitting down in the front right corner of the room, she stood up and leaned in close to your ear... _"Closer than appropriate." _You thought, and whispered; "Sorry about the quiet precautions, Rick insisted that we try to be as quiet as possible for him to work." She paused, then continued; "And how are you up walking already? Rick said that it could take a month _at least_ for you to be walking _with_ support, not a few hours!" Her voice raised slightly at the end, of which caused Kristoff looked over to you both and gave a "What are you two bozos doing?" Hand gesture. Elsa leaned past you, her... cold breath? Why was her breath cold? Well anyway, her cold breath sent tingles down the left side of your neck where she breathed on it, and she mouthed a "Sorry!" to Kristoff. He turned back around rolling his eyes.

She then turned back to you, who was smirking and raised an eyebrow in question. You replied in a whisper, a slight snort coming out of your smirking mouth; "So, why so concerned your majesty?" You said to her, testing her reaction and teasing her. You were surprised when she blushed and looked down, not giving you a verbal answer. _Uh-oh, I wasn't expecting this type of reaction from her. Why would she be blushing? Unless... Nah. No way, I just met her". _Your thoughts conflicted each other. You decided to give her a little space and moved to sit down in a chair across the room, sitting down carefully while placing your crutches next to the chair.

You put up an act of resting your head on your palm (like you were staring off into space and pondering), which was propped up from your knee, but secretly you were staring at Elsa from the corner of your eye. You wanted to see what she was doing... to see if she happened to try and steal glances at you and such. Your plan and act worked flawlessly. You caught Elsa in the act a bunch of different times. She was a good acter though, you gave her that.

The first time, She acted to be staring at Anna in concern when suddenly, "A bug whizzed past her head" or something, and she swatted the imaginary bug, eyes glancing over at you a couple of times. You didn't budge.

The second time, she acted as if she were uncomfortable and "Adjusted her position", landing in the same exact spot.. and stealing some more glances at you. You gave no evidence of noticing.

She did things like this a few more times. All the while glancing at you, and each time you didn't look, she seemed to sink back into her seat further, looking a little more sad.

Then an obscene thought crossed your mind; _"Was she desperately tryng to catch my eye or something? What is this little game she's playing at, if she has an interest in me... Nah that's silly. She's out of my league in almost every aspect. She's probably just nervous about her sister's conditions, maybe just wanting some comfort." Y_ou thought around unsure.

She was doing one of those scenarios to get your attention again, something with her dress, when you finally gave her what she _seemed_ to want. You acted as if you broke out of a trance and met her eyes, trying to smile reassuringly. As soon as you did that, Elsa smiled back and seemed to physically relieve herself of something, as she sighed and sat back with a content look on her now dreamy face. You falsely and foolishly told yourself; "_See? Just needed some comfort, that's all_". Another voice in your mind called back out to yours; _"Yeah, ok buddy. Keep on telling yourself that"._

Thankfully, before another mental war of mind broke out, your thoughts were interrupted by a hacking cough from Anna, followed by a sleepy yawn. You noticed Elsa had broke out of her dreamy state and rushed over to Anna, a joyful smile plastered to her face. The doc just sat back in his chair, stretching with his arms upwards and let out a relieved sigh. He rose up, scooted around Elsa who then hopped in his chair and hugged Anna, and started to walk out.

He noticed you sitting there at the back and then nodded his head to the family, beckoning for you to follow him out the door and let the family rejoin. You Just complied, grabbed your crutches, and hobbled out the door after him. During the time after you exited and struggled with the door, Elsa turned back around looking for you. When she spotted you trying to close it, she raised an eyebrow in question and signaled for you to come back over with them.

You simply smiled and reminded her by rubbing your right hand around your stomach and chest and pointing past her, that Anna was pretty exposed. She hit her forehead with her palm **(Facepalm number 2 :P) **at her forgetfulness and then mouthed something that looked like; "Oh yeah, that's right." You then grabbed your right crutches handle again, and backed away.

Doc came over and closed to door for you while giving you yet another inquisitive look, although this time about your little... shenanigan with the Queen. You just shrugged in reply and then asked; "So what do we do now?". He, who had his bag slung over his shoulder, turned around and started to walk away while calling out; "Well, my work here is done. You? Well I'm sure Anna would like to meet the person who saved her, her husband, and her sister. Don't worry, I'm sure the Queen is telling her all about you as we speak. Just wait a little, they'll fetch you".

Without another word, he turned the right corner and headed out. You just stood there for a moment, considering his advice. A few seconds later, you decided to take heed of his words and slumped back into a sitting position against the wall with a sigh.

...

It had been around a good thirty minutes, and you were just about to doze off again when the door creaked open slowly and silently. You jumped at the sudden noise, and looked up through the opening. "Comfy"? Elsa asked playfully. You just gave her a grunt in reply, still being partially sleepy and rubbed your eyes. After a few seconds, you hoisted yourself back up on the crutches and gazed at Elsa. Her face was still happy and full of joy. She had that dazzling smile formed onto it, and again, was acting very unlike how a queen should act. Hanging out of the door and swaying like a kid, using words like "Comfy"... _"She's just happy that her sister finally awoke, stop being so into yourself about the way she acts". _Your thought interrupted the other one again.

Elsa continued; "Anna really wants to meet you, she seems thankful for your deeds, ready?". She asked, beckoning inwards. You, who was kind of nervous of meeting her sister and finding out what she was like, were only able to nod a yes.

Elsa then swung open the door and said with glee; "Come on in!". You entered the doorway, and were slightly shocked to find Kristoff leaned back in the chair, head rested in his hands, and smiling. _The robot dude was actually smiling. _But then you saw the Princess sitting up in the bed, thankfully covered now, also directing a friendly and warming smile towards you. Her head was bandaged like yours, but they covered her in a new skirt top.

You hobbled in on your crutches and then her smile turned to a frown, her eyes narrowed at you and her brows furrowed up. She exclaimed loudly, before any formalities or greetings; "Oh my god! Did you get hurt while saving us? That was a stupid question, of course you did! I'm so-so sorry! You guys didn't tell me that he got injured!" You had an obvious look of confusion and shock spread across your face. "_So, this is the Queen's sister? She's very... different than I expected her. Not snobby, more like Elsa's un-queenly side. She's seems nice at least, I guess it must run in the genes". _Your opinion flashed across your mind.

You snapped out of your thoughts, and laughed as you moved closer to her, while saying; "Oh, don't be sorry, I insist! I didn't even get these wounds while rescuing you hehe... It's actually quite embarrassing how I got the head one".

Anna seemed relieved, and then she sighed while uttering; "Thank god, I would have felt horrible. So, if you don't mind me asking how you got the wounds then, how _did_ you get those?" You were now about 5 feet from her bedside. You chuckled, embarrassed, and then replied; "Well, my head? I kind of passed out... and hit a rock".

You paused and then continued, trying to change the subject; "Well, let's get you the formalities. Your majesty, (Aldrenn/Auvra) of... no memory land, at your service." Anna giggled, as Elsa moved past you and sat back in the chair, and then replied, trying to act serious but failing horribly; "What, no bow? Well, someone is gonna have to teach _you_ formalities, huh?" She said, trying to act serious.

You knew it was an act, but then shortly after, her lip quavered and then she and Elsa bust out in laughter together, their loud noises of joy filling the room. Kristoff just looked at your confused self calmly and mouthed; "Get used to it".

When she stopped laughing and then groaned in pain from her side, she added in; "Princess Anna of Arandelle, at your service too. And please, when not required to do so, don't call me that _ridiculous_ title. It makes me feel responsible!". You couldn't help but laugh at her joke, but she then suddenly brought back old topics with the question; "So, how did you get that injury on your leg then?". She finished with a friendly smile back on her face. You saw Elsa's face immediately darken, and she looked down fro some reason, ashamed. You noticed it and thought _"Yeah.. I might have to clear that up with her later, it wasn't really her fault"._

Breaking out of your thoughts, you replied humbly; "Oh this? This is just a little nothing, heh, don't worry about it". But she pressed on; "Come on! I'm a curious person! believe me, when I want to know something, I'll find out". Kristoff sighed and added his two cents worth is; "She's right, man. I'd save yourself the trouble and just let us know how". Anna just tossed him a playful punch and then turned her attention back to you; "So, how?".

You sighed for Elsa'a sake and replied; "I.. Erm... got kind of.. stabbed". And immediately you felt the ground shake from their two jaws dropping to it. Anna exclaimed in horror; "A little nothing?! You said you didn't get hurt while helping us! How'd it happen!?".

You just solemnly continued; " It wasn't from helping you guys, I swear. I... challenged an opponent that was out of my skill in combat. Really, it was _no one's (You emphasized the words no ones) _fault but mine, I was foolish. And honestly, if Elsa wasn't there to save me... We wouldn't be having this conversation. So, cheers to Elsa?". You finished of in question.

Elsa just looked back up at you with surprise and wonder. You just winked back, neither Anna or Kristoff noticing. After that event, you pulled of a chair to make a circle, Elsa called some servants to bring refreshments down, and you four joked around happily for a while... It looked like you had finally found an accepting home...

...

It was probably about an hour and a half later, and you all were still chatting around happily and jokingly. There must have been something obvious between you and Elsa, because you noticed a few times throughout the time of talking, Anna would stop and gaze intently between you an Elsa, pondering and trying to figure something out. You were now playing an odd game where somebody would announce something, usually an action, and if you were guilty of performing the opposite, said people would drink. You weren't too good, as you couldn't remember much.. but it seemed that Anna and Kristoff didn't know that. It was Kristoff's turn to go, and he thought hard with a look of concentration formed onto his face. After a moment he yelled out; "Got it! I have never broken a bone". Everyone began to drink except Anna, who didn't even comprehend what Kristoff said and was gazing between you and Elsa again.

Nobody noticed this, as they all were drinking their gulp, when Anna's face perked up and she exclaimed; "Oh wow! Now I get it!" You all stopped drinking the sweet beverage at her exclamation, and held your cups down, the liquid still not yet being consumed. Everyone looked at her in confusion, and she was smiling deviously at Elsa, who had an eyebrow raised at her.

She then pointed at you and Elsa, yelling happily; "You two like each other!". You nearly choked on your drink, but instead spit it in shock back into your cup. Elsa, was not so lucky though and began coughing and gagging. You both were ready at the same time and exclaimed back at the smiling Anna; "What!" What?" "No way!" "not even close!".

You both glanced at each other, blushing and embarrassed, and then looked away again. You said nearly the exact same thing, at the exact same time. Kristoff had finished his cup, placed it down, and then let out boisterous laughter. He went on for near a minute, then leaned over and patted your back hard while saying proudly; "Caught the Queen's eye, huh? *Laugh*, Don't worry, if you're ever in doubt of your worth or something, just remember they were both locked up and socially awkward until a few years ago!".

Anna just glared at him, but then couldn't help from echoing his laughter. She added in; "She probably already offered you a chance to stay here with us too, right?".

Elsa just turned a darker shade of crimson and looked down, completely and utterly embarrassed. You weren't embarrassed anymore though. Unknowingly, Anna and Kristoff had confirmed your suspicions. The Queen really _was_ lonely and sad. _And interested in you_. You leaned back in your chair, hands clasped behind your head, feeling over-confident and now at ease. You were about to take control of the situation, and you knew exactly how to play the two.

"Yeah, she might have. Is there any problem? I can leave and go if you would request of it, _you are_ the royalty after all". You replied coolly. Anna and Kristoff's laughter instantly stopped, and their jokingly happy looks were both replaced instantly by pleading ones. Anna silently mouthed to you, pleadingly; "Please, don't". Then Kristoff leaned in, Elsa not noticing, and whispered; "You're the only person that Elsa has taken an interest in to show the same interest back... _ever_. It's easy to tell that she longs for a mate... and you might just be the person for it. Please, for hers and Anna's sake, just stay with us for now, mate".

You lost your cool again, and then sat forward seriously, staring intently at her. She had looked up away from the ground, and stopped blushing.. but she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. She then suddenly announced; "It has been a fun and cherish-able night, but I am beginning to tire and must rest. Goodnight, everyone... I'll see you _all_ tomorrow". She finished, and then swiftly left without another word.

Anna and Kristoff watched her leave, and once she closed the door they both turned their full attention to you. Anna started off, pleadingly; "Please, (Aldrenn/Auvra), As a favor for my sister and I, stay here in Arandelle. You are the first person that Elsa has taken an interest into, that had that same interest with her. I, Princess Anna of Aran-". but you cut her off.

"Guys, don't worry. I am not going to be leaving soon. As a matter of fact, I'll let you in on a secret. I have absolutely nowhere to go, no one to run to. That night I rescued you three from those bandits? Well, I only had awoken hours before, with no memories of anything. Nothing. The only reason I remember my name was that I recently had a dream of a memory, and I managed to grasp my name in the dream. So, other than that there's nothing. Arandelle is the best offer that can be given to me, and believe me, _I'm not going anywhere_ else unless needed or necessary. Elsa asked me a favor, and that was to become her bodyguard. I didn't know why at first, but now with the thanks of you guys I _do_ know why. I'm done now, any questions?".

They both paused, taking in all that you just said. Anna gave out a small smile and replied; Well, there's one more thing... and I'm giving you one more chance to break all of what you just said once you learn it. My sister.. has stormy ice powers, that are very dangerous... still up to the task?". She challenged, staring at you with narrowed eyes and expecting you to flinch and flee at that information.

You just replied, calm, serious, and meeting her gaze; "I already knew that". And then you were up on your crutches, hobbling away noisily, leaving two stunned and silent Anna and Kristoffs.

* * *

**I know that a lot of the lines in this were more directed towards being a dude, but that just seems like what gender the character would be. I'm still going to keep it to the point of being an either gender story, but from now on you will notice more... male directed lines in the story. Sorry guys- or girls much rather. Oh, and I guess I'm finally arriving to... yes... the romance. Even writing the small corny stuff in this chapter was bleugh, and I guess to keep readers interested there is much more to come. Sorry about the boring chapter, just needed a filler. So, because I didn't put it in the story: (Gags at own corny parts again*).**


	8. Chapter 8: Archery Training

**So, i'm arriving to much conversation and... _romance... _in this chapter. Since it's not what I'm used to writing, it will be generic, corny, and icky-icky gag me writing, where both are just so _hopelessly_ into each other they can't think straight. Oh well, gotta keep up with what is wanted I guess. Also my dialogue and the way the characters act between each other is going to be a little fake and vague sounding. Just wasn't writing too well for this one :/.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 8: Archery Training**

After a good 15 minutes of struggling to get down the stairs and through your door safely, you finally slumped down into your mat face-first and propped your crutches up against the nightstand next to you. After finishing in a sigh, you turned over to your back, hunger suddenly starting to gnaw down on the inside of your stomach and making it start to ache again. The torches in the room had extinguished, and it was near pitch black in the room besides from a few embers emitting a desperate ray of light in the vast darkness.

With a groan from pain, your thoughts started; _"Man, all of that time and opportunity to get food and I didn't even have a second thought of asking. Stupid. I can't really bother anybody, Anna and Kristoff probably want some alone time... Elsa is off doing god knows what, and I don't even know where she would be... Whatever, I'll just have to brave the night and hopefully get something in the morning- if it's even nighttime right now". _You concluded your thoughts, made your decision and decided to settle down to rest.

...

After a while of restlessness and dwelling on the hunger in your stomach, you groaned again when you couldn't fall asleep and your thoughts just naturally sparked back up again. _"So... if what Anna and Kristoff said was true, I have a shot with Elsa. I mean, they seemed to be desperate to stop me after I offered to leave, and the stuff they said seemed sincere... but it just also seemed so outlandish. A Queen of that power and beauty, also very nice and charitable... is alone? Without another half? I really find that hard to believe. They must be pulling my leg, I'm sure I'll come out tomorrow and meet some King or Prince Henry the brave, maybe something along those lines..." _Your thoughts slowed down to a halt.

_ But you haven't really seen anyone that might be her person, or mentioning of a King/Prince. Don't give up yet." _It finished, while inspiring you with confidence. The confidence was short-lived however, as the old and less sure voice popped back in; _"Even if she doesn't have a mate currently, she is a Queen and you are a peasant. Someone of such high stature would never go for you, or even be allowed to in the first place. Quit getting false hopes up high, you will only be crushed by the bad news to follow". _The old, more reasonable voice brought your hopes back down with it's logical words.

The faint, illogical voice wasn't done yet though; _"Her ice powers deter people from seeking a relationship with her. You remember how terrifying she looked, and the fear she inspired within you when angry. Normal people don't want to face that type of Woman throughout life, and are scared of having to. You, implied by Kristoff and Anna, were the first one not to be swayed by such variables of power and fury. Don't lose hope yet". _The second more faint voice re-inspired you shortly afterwards. From there on though, your thoughts and the two voices clashed, bringing your hopes and desires up and down with their arguments. After a particular good argument from the voice telling you to pursue what you wished, you growled in frustration and forced the voices to flee your head.

Your decision was made: Do not give up on her unless absolutely necessary to.

Dreamful but peaceful sleep washed over you quickly after your decision was final.

...

_You were in a dream or past memory again, most likely the latter. Mounted on a horse and garbed in heavy armor, Your surroundings were: Inside of a huge, four stone walled structure, in each corner circular towers with coned roofing stood over the tall walls. There were guar- no, archers, inside of each tower, all wielding bows and quivers full of arrows. The walls, were also full of archers, but these archers instead were standing behind cover, and their bows were bigger and longer, probably for extra range. The fortress had a portcullis gate in what must have been the front wall, made out of wood and metal, being held by large chains. It was shut tight. Then you noticed another fine detail. There were ranks and rows upon rows of men, equipped in shiny and silvery metal armor, all pointing towards the door in a defensive position and weapons ready. The front was made up of spearmen with shields, and then the soldiers after them wielded anything from swords, axes, maces, huge great swords, battle axes, and club maces. You were in front, on a horse. You then heard the voice of an archery sergeant, loud, commanding, and clear; "Archers! Ready! Aim! Fire!" And the twang of hundreds of bows followed instantly after the last command, seconds later screams of pain followed. Then the realization hit you._

_You were in the middle of a siege._

_You could hear it now, the faint sound of armored footsteps and clanging metal, whinnying horses, battle chanting... and then the noise of return fire. _

_This wasn't a twang though. No... It was the sound of metal squeaking loudly, and then rushing air... A catapult firing. Hordes of catapults firing._

_"Brace impact!" You heard your own voice scream across the fortress instantly, and then the soldiers readied into a defensive but evasive position. The boulders then struck. They were blazing objects of fire, smashing heavily against the wall with ear-popping noise and causing mass destruction and chaos. The front right tower was hit directly, the morality draining screams of men cut short and then the top part of tower crumbled downward like a sandcastle. It fell, and then took some of the archers off the walls with it, but the corner and wall were still standing._

_Seconds later, another noise of a boulder hitting shook the ground, and you saw the front wall rattle intensely, the sound of breaking and falling stone soon followed the hit. The fortress still stood. After that, various meteor like items of different shapes and sizes came hurtling at, by... or in. One of them hit the top edge of the front wall, effectively eliminating many archers, and then rolled down into the base. The men on the ground dodged it, but the archers weren't so lucky. Another voice called out from the top front wall; "Fire!" And then more of the arrows shot out. The catapults continued their relentless destruction. Many of them flew overhead, and some hit just outside or next to the walls.. but some had devastating effects. One of them came soaring right into the base, instantly killing and crushing at least 40 or more men on impact, and rolled for more casualties. Another struck the wall, and a large portion of the top came crumbling down, disposing of many valuable archers._

_While the catapults reigned mass fiery destruction, the archers on your side reigned their own. After the first few commands of firing, the voice called out again "Fire at will!" And then the archers choppily shot out barrages of arrows, effectively causing cries of pain and death from the opposing side. After a bit, the catapults stopped. The marching sound of boots were right outside the walls now, and had mostly stopped also. After the sound of marching ended completely and the enemy halted, a battle salute of " HA-HOO HA-ROO" and the stamp of feet echoed the battlefield, confidence was clear in the salute. Then, what must have been the leader spoke out over the wall._

_"Aldrenn/Auvra! Since the king and kingdom of Vaelrom are so generous, even after all of you and your armies' war-crimes and destruction, he and the kingdoms' people have offered one last gracious offer! Drop your weapons, surrender your troops and fortress, and he will bestow upon you all quick and painless deaths by guillotine, publicly! This is the last offer of surrender, should you choose to decline we will crush you and your pathetic resistance like ants beneath out boots without a second thought! You have 10 minutes before we begin!_

_You, in your dream, weren't shocked at all from the current situation and role of yourself. You were a commander and leader of a resistance? Fighting hopefully for the greater good? And you were about to lose a battle?_

_But your dream self didn't have such thoughts. No, he/she had thoughts of battle strategies and plans for victory established in his/her fearful mind. You looked back upon the men... YOUR men, awaiting their response and suggestion. You were happy to see their resolves hardened, faces fearless, and many calling out things along the lines of; "Don't surrender, general!" and "Why give up from an assured victory?". Your dream self laughed, and then you spoke out words of inspiration across your men. "Well, gentleman! I'm glad to see that your nerves have not fled like the enemy is about to! Why die, honor-less and peacefully on a guillotine, when you can be assured an honorable and story written victory, facing down the dictating king and kingdom of Vaelrom? Exactly! No reason! Why flee from a weak and cowardly army like theirs when your victory is nearly assured? You don't! And today, we crush this pursuing enemy like the families and hearts of people their king has! We are the last remaining hope for the kingdom and people of Vaelrom! Men and soldiers of the mighty kingdom of Turalya! This is out last foothold in their kingdom, before they start and try to pillage our lands and murder our families! We can fight, until the last breath is drawn and last soldier defeated, but we will never surrender!" You finished, and then battle screams of your men followed, echoing throughout the fortress and inspiring yourself even more. _

_Your forces were outnumbered, but they were all veteran level and battle hardened soldiers, rested well, confident, and fed. The enemy was tired, weak, and with a weak morality. An assured victory._

_The battle continued._

_..._

You awoke from your frightening dream in a start, sitting up quickly and drenched in sweat, while breathing heavily. Your thoughts quickly took to swirling around in your mind. What in the world was that? General they called you? Turalya and Vaelrom? The battle that was happening? But your pondering and thoughts were interrupted from another knock at your door, with a partially concerned voice asking; "Sir?".

You realized that a first knock was what had awoken you in the first place, and then quickly replied in a high strung voice; "Sorry, yes?".

The person continued this time, not noticing your strained and frightened voice; "By the request of the royal Queen Elsa of Arandelle, you are to attend breakfast with her as soon as possible, and there you will discuss further topics, according to her. If you would, please exit the room and follow me." It finished politely. It was a little more deep, so you assumed it belonged to a male servant.

"Oh, uh... yeah. Right, on my way. Just hold on a second!" You called back out, and started to feel around for your crutches. You grasped them, positioned yourself, and then slowly stood up from the bed. That's when the pain hit again. Your leg burst into throbbing, and a terrible hunger felt like it was about to rip through your stomach. You cried out in pain, and then fell back onto the bed with a loud and muffled thump.

The voice immediately called out in concern; "Sir? Is everything alright? Do you request that I fetch the doctor?". The pain was nearly unbearable, but your forced yourself to say through heavy breathing and gritted teeth; "No *Pause of breathing* everything is just *Grunt of pain* fine. Please *Strained voice* just wait a few moments, I'll be right out". You finished, and then gasped in pain when your left leg twitched and brought in a fresh pang of throbbing.

The servant sounded really un-convinced and just said warily; "If you insist, but should you need assistance just let me know and I will fetch someone immediately".

You didn't reply, as the pain in your leg had risen so high you couldn't trust your voice. Your stomach pain had settled and dissipated completely, but your leg was still burning and now, started to spasm uncontrollably. The only thing your mind could comprehend was the unstoppable and seemingly endless hurt within your leg. You curled up into a ball on your bed, gripping your shaky leg tightly and tried with all of your will, to not cry out or grunt in pain. It was almost as bad as when you were stabbed, and the only thing that kept your from crying out was your right knee in your mouth. It startled to rattle the bed a little, with it's powerful convulsions.

Suddenly, as quickly as it started, it stopped. The pain just left in an instant. The spasm stopped, and your leg returned to normal. Your regular mind and thought process returned also, and you were now able to think; "What in the _hell_ just happened?". But before you could ponder or do anything you remembered the servant with a breakfast request, and just scrambled quickly to get back up. As you were doing so, you wouldn't help but wonder what that was. The sudden and then leaving pain/spasm that happened without warning. What in the world was all about that?

You had the crutches propped and ready, but more carefully and warily this time, stood up shakily. You thought you might spasm out again, but then successfully rose and stood with the crutches. That being done, you felt very relieved and started to try and force the annoying, curious wondering out of your mind for later reviewing, but only suppressed it to the back of your thoughts.

You called out to reassure the servant; "Alright, just had a few complications. Could you open the door please? It's pitch black in here and I can't see where I'm going". You finished, and then he replied almost instantly but with a slightly unsure sounding voice; "As you wish." and then light flooded the room. Even though it was a minor and tiny amount of lighting from the dim halls, you squinted your eyes and stopped moving, awaiting their adjustment to the sudden blind-ness.

After a few seconds, they adjusted and you clunked your crutches over to the door, where a fat and partially balding servant beckoned you out. You walked out past him, and nodded your head in a thanking gesture as he shut the door behind you. You noted that he was very plump with a large belly, slightly balding up top but combed over black hair, and shorter than the average person. "Right this way." His polite voice tore you out of your thoughts, and then you continued after him. When you arrived to the stairs, you went to go tell him about your... complications with stairs, but he just called out back to you on cue; "Princess Anna already notified me of your impeded ability to climb stairs, would you like assistance in ascending them?" He finished, and turned back to you before the steps.

You just stopped a few feet in front of the stairs and said back equally polite; "No, it's fine. I could use the practice." And then started your climb.

...

After what seemed like an eternity and one more flight of stairs, you were before what appeared to be the personal dining room of the queen. The door was red wood, decorated in gold, and an elaborate brown wood frame covered the outside of it.

"We have arrived, any questions before entering and commencing the eating?" The servant asked as he moved out of the door's entryway and grasped the doorknob, ready to open it. You replied stupidly, a little unready for his question as you were daydreaming about the queen inside; " What? Oh, um yeah. Shouldn't I clean up and shower first, you know, for formal appearance? Also, I never got your name." You said, remembering and suddenly becoming self conscious of your ripped clothes and dirty looking self. Why did you get this feeling suddenly?

He didn't seem to notice your clumsiness of speech and replied without missing a beat; "The queen insisted that you hadn't eaten in a larger span of time, and that this be more important than appearance. Also, my name is referred to in the castle as Kai, and it was a pleasure to be of service for you. Enjoy your breakfast." And then he swung the door inward for you.

With a "Bye" to him, you entered and immediately took in the large and richly adorned room. You walked into a about 8 feet wide platform of marble flooring, steps being about 4 feet in front of you. There were four stone pillars in each corner of the descended part of the room room, square and chiseled at the base, while rounding off mid-section and then becoming square again at the top. The marble steps led down to a wooden rectangular patch of floor, with a rectangular rug in the middle. The rug was a tan and brown-ish decorated color, with a dark wooden dining set resting on it. There were four sets of steps like yours from the rectangle on each side, leading up to a patch of tan brick wall decorated by paintings, while another one and the entry one with a door. A beautiful, sparkling, and dangling glass chandelier was above the table, glass crossing all around and through each other while also baring bright candles. Torches next to the paintings helped illuminate the room, and effectively made it very brightly lit. The tall ceiling was also arched, chandelier chain hanging very low for it to be where it was. You were amazed at the elaborateness of the room.

A familiar voice tore you out of your observing and dumbfounded state, joking; "Wow, you made it here quickly. Must have got over those stairs fast, huh?". You looked down at the dining set to reveal the 3 people sitting at the table, and Anna was smiling humorously at you. "Nice clothes buddy, got dressed up nice for the occasion didn't you?" Kristoff chimed in with Anna's teasing. You just sighed and shook your head at them. _"Man, those two never quit with the sarcastics." _You thought, as you smiled at and started the journey over there.

The third person, (Queen Elsa of course) spoke out clearly and made your heart start to race faster just at her voice; "Just ignore them, they and I am glad you made it. Now please, take a seat." And then she gestured at the table, more importantly... the chair next to her. Thankfully there were only 4 steps of which you were able to get down quickly, and you looked up at seating options when you were done. Kristoff was alone on one the side to your right, in the middle across from Elsa, with Anna being nearest you on the left side.

You took the seat next to Kristoff and in front of Anna, and saw out of the corner of your eye, Elsa's face falter in disappointment. Before anything could be said, Anna started happily; "Well now that we're all here, we can get started! Chef? bring in the food!" And then the other door in the room bursted open, servants carrying trays and platters of all kinds out. There were 5 of them, four carrying a designated tray or platter of food and setting it down before one of you, and the fifth one passed out shiny silver forks. Without saying a word, the servants took the covers off, and left as quickly as they entered.

"Dig in!" Anna exclaimed, and then stuffed her mouth with some scrambled eggs. You looked down to your plate, and your stomach rumbled approvingly at what you saw. There was a mound of scrambled eggs, lightly seasoned for flavor, with sausages, crispy bacon, and some buttered biscuits. Just to make sure it was appropriate, you looked up around you to see If everyone had eaten. Anna was hastily eating and cramming food into her mouth, eating with her mouth open for more food to enter. Kristoff had begun, and was working on some toast. Elsa was trying to be formal, and eating small bits while chewing with her mouth barely moving. Your mouth salivated in anticipation, and you gazed back down to your own plate.

You started with the eggs, cramming your mouth full and chewing as fast as your hungry body would go. It was probably the best tasting thing you could eat in a long time. They got demolished. You piled the sausages in between your toasted biscuits, and began hastily devouring it like a sandwich. Kristoff looked over to you, and physically exclaimed because his mouth was full. He swallowed and joked out; "Jeez, have you ever had breakfast in your life? You're eating faster than Anna, and that's with your mouth closed!" And then finished in laughter. You, who was now gulping down some orange juice provided to you, couldn't reply before Anna.

Anna just glared at him while stuffing some bacon into a nearly full mouth, swallowed, and said with some leftover food in her mouth while pointing accusingly at him; "Hey, I ate nicely the first time having breakfast, and you made fun of me for eating like a fairy!" And then she stuck her tongue out at him like a child and crammed the last of her eggs into her face.

Watching the whole ordeal, Elsa laughed (Beautifully at that) and said in her usual entrancing voice; "You brought the beast out yourself Kristy! Should've never commented on her eating like that!" And then continued to laugh.

You just stopped your eating, sandwich halfway to your mouth, mouth open and full of food while looking at her dumbfounded-ly. She saw the surprised and questionable look you gave her, and them seemed think about what she just said as a look of realization dawned upon her face.

You closed your mouth, swallowed, put the sandwich down, and looked over at Kristoff's now embarrassed and flushed face. He wouldn't meet anyone's eye.

"Kristy? KRISTY?! Your nickname is Kristy? BAHAHAHAHAH!" You broke out in uncontrollable hysterics, banging your closed fist on the table in humor. Anna joined in shortly afterwards, as did Elsa and then the sound of it just echoed throughout the room. Kristoff's face managed to turn an even more crimson shade of red, and he looked down, pushing his plate away from him.

"K-Kr- Kristy, I- I can't-" and you really couldn't speak because you just found it so funny. The big, tough looking and muscular dude that seemed emotionless at first had been nicknamed Kristy. It was the funniest thing you'd ever heard!..." _After waking up at least", _Your thoughts reminded you_._ That last thought effectively darkened your mood, and brought back memories for your really recent dream. You suddenly stopped your laughter, and must have had a sour look on your face because when Elsa glanced over to you, she stopped suddenly also.

Her face displayed immense concern, and she asked through the loud laughter of Anna; "Is anything wrong, Aldrenn/Auvra?". As soon as those words were said, Anna stopped her laughter and teasing to look back over to you questioningly, while Kristoff stopped his embarrassed acting phase and looked back up to you.

You had no idea why, but the dream was just so... mood darkening. You thought of or remembered it, and it just darkened your mood and clouded your mind instantly... something bad must have happened in events after you awoke and your messed up memory must have been emotionally affected by it. You were looking down, brow furrowed in concentration and thought, when you felt their eyes all on you and Elsa's words finally registered inside of your disturbed mind.

You looked back up to them, concerned and curious looks engraved onto all of their faces. Giving them a false, reassuring smile, you replied; "Sorry, just had a minor... leg pain. That's all. Please, go back to your breakfast". It was a good enough cover-up for Kristoff, and after a bit of trying to pierce your lie with her intent eye-narrowed gaze, Anna seemed to lighten up and believe you too. You looked over to Elsa, and she still had an un-convinced and unsure look on her pretty face, but for the other two's sake she nodded her head and went back to eating peacefully.

You looked back at your plate, having a half eaten sandwich and bacon on it, but weren't hungry for the delicious food anymore. You pushed your half eaten breakfast away, while stating; "Oh man, that was delicious! I'm stuffed though. Thank you so much for the breakfast".

Kristoff, who had finished his and sat back to relax, gazed over to your half empty plate and commented; "What, all of that gorging and now you're just done? Guess you can't judge a book by it's cover, softy." He added the last part/nick-name with a slight snort. You knew exactly how to insult him.

"Well you seem to be right about that one, especially with your nickname, _Kristy." _You joked his embarrassing nickname back to him and his smirk was wiped off his face, for him to grumble something darkly back.

Anna was also now finished, and laughed out; "Yeah, _Kristy. _Speak up, we can't hear you!".

He just sat forward and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and eyes in an attempt to ignore his wife's comment. "Well, Sven needs some new reigns and foot covers, and I promised to meet Olaf by the stables. Anna and I are gonna hit town today so we can get them and maybe shop around for a bit, see you guys later." He finished and stood up, stretching in the process and walking over to Anna. She said out; "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about Olaf! Well, anyway, see you guys later!" And then she stood up and left in Kristoff's arm.

Your mind wondered jealously; _"Who is this Olaf dude? Is he interested in Elsa? Was I wrong befo-" _But Elsa cut you off, seeming to read your mind. "If you're wondering who Olaf is, he is the... living snowman you met back in the woods." Your were relieved, and your face must have displayed curiosity because when Elsa looked back up at you, she sighed and added; "Please, don't ask. Remember the throne room, and my... outburst? Well, let's just say that my powers can be used for good things too".

She finished the sentence, seemingly trying to convince herself more-so than you, and was also slightly more distant and sad than a few seconds ago. Did she not like talking about her powers or something? You didn't know, but were going to test your theory. "Oh yeah, the powers!" You exclaimed, and then awaited for Elsa's reaction to your words.

Her mood and face darkened considerably, and she muttered something (while looking away) that you weren't supposed to hear. "I had hoped you forgot about those" She uttered out solemnly, obviously not appreciating you talking about them. _"Hm, do she DOESN'T like mention of her powers... I wonder why? They were a little scary, but still pretty damned cool. Time to try something else out!". _You thought and decided on another test.

"Wait, why wouldn't you want me to know about them? They were cool... er, no pun intended... And they saved my life!" You called out back, adding friendliness and approval to your words. Her reaction was as expected.

She looked back up to you, a surprised expression on her face and asked quietly but hopefully; "Cool?".

You launched back into explanation, trying to cheer her up and test your theory more; "Yeah! I mean, being able to command ice and storms to your command? It's amazing!" You finished, and she finally met your eyes, slight excitement from your reaction coursing through her own cyan orbs.

"Y-You really think that they're cool and... amazing?" She asked uncertainly, a little bit of relief starting to seep into her words.

You kept your unblinking gaze with hers and replied with a slight smile; "I truly do, never seen anything like it! Well with my memory that doesn't count... But you're really one of a kind!" And the effect of your words on Elsa confirmed your theory. People didn't approve of her abilities. Whether they were scared or jealous, it was obvious people gave her negativity for having them. You were probably one of the first not to do so.

She smiled, relief now filling her troubled face and let out a laugh. She sighed happily while still staring back into your eyes and went to go reply, but an abrupt knock cut her off.

A voice called out uncertainly; "Your majesty? You said you needed me by 9:30?". Elsa let out a sigh and seemed to suddenly remember something. She called out, formally and in her business voice; "Yes, Peter. You may enter". The door opened moments later, and a Guard clad in full, shiny, steel armor stepped in afterwards. He had a large body build, probably being about your height but very broad shouldered and barrel chested. He looked maybe to be in his mid-forties with short black and slightly graying straight hair on his head, and a young maybe attention grabbing face now changed by the work of time. Most notably, he had a thick, trimmed mustache resting above his lip. He seemed trustworthy enough.

He entered, walking up to the edge of the steps and giving you a nod of acknowledgement. You just returned it and then he asked her questioningly; "What might you need me for, milady?".

Elsa, who already had her head turned to him and answered; "Do you remember the person who rescued and protected us within the woods?".

"Yes milady".

She continued with her authoritive and official voice; "Well, let me introduce you to him/her. Captain Anders, this is Aldrenn/Auvra. Aldrenn/Auvra, Meet captain Peter Anders, head of the Arandelle guard.". She finished and waited for you too to greet.

A look of surprise crossed his face, and he turned to you, bowing while quickly saying; "It is my honor to finally meet you, you did a great service when you made the decision to assist the Queen and Princess. Arandelle, and I especially are thankful for your deeds, we all are in your debt". He finished, while breaking his bow and patiently awaiting your response.

You gave him a friendly smile, waving your arm in dismissal at his formalities and replied; "Nonsense, I did what any person would have done. Nobody is within my debt, as I acted of my own accord. And please, I am just a commoner. Refer to me usually".

He nodded in acceptance, and then turned to the Queen; "Now, what was it that you needed of me your majesty?". He finished in question. Elsa responded without missing a beat; "You are trained in the ways and skills of a bodyguard, yes Captain?.

"Absolutely your majesty, it is required for guard captain training." He simply replied.

Elsa continued without emotion; "Good. Captain Anders, I request that you train Aldrenn/Auvra to the best of your abilities in the ways of a bodyguard, And equip him/her accordingly for bodyguard duty. He has been assigned that role". She then looked un-waveringly at him, awaiting his response. You weren't surprised too much, but you still were a little that the guard captain himself would be training you.

He looked a little shocked, but then replied with a small smile; "I would be honored, Milady. When would you request this to start?".

Elsa looked over to you with her official, Queenly forced face, you looking back curiously for her response. "Right now, if it may".

Captain Anders just nodded and said; Absolutely, your majesty. come with me Aldrenn/Auvra, we will discuss and begin at once". And before another word could be said, he turned and exited the room.

You scrambled to rise with your crutches and follow him quickly out, Elsa's face changing to it's usual and flawless self in the process and then she waved a slightly disappointed good-bye to you. You didn't notice, as your back was turned to her upon leaving.

...

You were walking, or in your case, clunking along the halls with the captain. Peter was his name? Well, you were walking the halls with him, as he asked many personal and random questions. Some went like:

"Do you have a history of health problems from performing strenuous tasks?" And many replies went like: "Um, no" or "I don't remember". It was getting tiring, until he got to the more important and current based questions.

"What weapons training do you have?" You replied; "Staff".

"Are there any others?". You replied; "No".

"Are there any special forms of combat techniques that you have been trained in?" Again, you replied; I don't know".

"Are you trained for combat in armor, or stealth combat by any chance?". For the first time, you were able to answer differently; "Yes, stealth combat".

The captain stopped walking, turned to you and said with a smile; "Well, it's about time! Finally a question I can suit your style of bodyguard to. Now before you go and ask what I figure you will, there are different types of body-guard techniques and ways. There's the usual, standing at the base of her throne or somewhere close by, clad in armor and ready to fight- which is me. And then there are... subtle ways, just as effective though. So far, you are seeming to be a rogue type guard. You will wear a formal traveling cloak, concealing your identity but also holding various weapons and tools for effectively guarding. You may mingle with the crowd, or stay hidden and try to spot disturbances, of which then, if a threat, you will eliminate them. Now, any more logical questions?" He finished, leaving you with a lot to take in.

One question popped up to the top of your mind, and you blurted it out; "What types of tools will I be using for protecting the queen?" You asked curiously.

The captain, who had removed his smile while awaiting your answer, smiled again and replied; "Well, there's good hope for you yet lad/lassie. Already asking the important questions. Well to answer that, you will be equipped with what you appear be exceptional at using. Such as your retractable staff, it's a very well and easily hidden weapon. I messed with it while you were... away, and it was an astonishing item of great craftsmanship. Well, that will definitely be assigned as a defensive weapon, as stave fighting styles are good for protection. Maybe you turn out to be good with daggers? You will be equipped with a set. For your _assumed_ type of guarding, it is better if you are equipped with ranged weaponry more so than melee. But either way, you will be trained in all weaponry, and both guard techniques". You again, were left to dwell on thoughts of what he just explained to you.

"Now, save questions for when we are at the training grounds". He cut you off, and began walking down the hall again.

"Yes sir." You simply replied, and then started to follow his footsteps.

...

You both arrived to a simple but large set of wooden doors. The captain then notified you; "We're entering the training and practice ground of the guards, and Arandelles' small royal army. "The guards and soldiers are like wolves, and they will hound you for your... injury. Be prepared to put them in their place if you want to be respected, as I can't, and won't defend you." He saw a defenseless and worried look on your face and added in; "Oh, not physically. They aren't that low, but they will test your verbal response and deem you worthy... or not." And then he opened the doors to the training grounds.

Starting off, was a stone pathway with a stone roof and stone side railing. You both just continued down it, the sound of combat and various types of training echoing around you. The setting was in a courtyard, seeming to be towards the back end of the castle, and it was large. Maybe about 200 square yards in each direction, there were tons of activities to train on, and many men doing so. Sparring, archery, dummy practice, racing, working out, and even more that you couldn't see. The ground outside of the stone path was a light yellow and white dirt looking material, but definitely not sand as it was flat and packed. You heard the clash of wooden swords, twang of bows, creak of metal from working out, and various other noises that peaked your curiosity.

You both were walking along the stone covered area, when some sparring men about 20 feet to your right noticed you and the captain walking, especially your currently weakened self.

One of them called out cockily; "Captain, why'd you bring this poor sack of meat into the wolves den, trying to get him ripped up and eaten?" And then they busted out in laughter, one of them pointing out your crutches and laughing even harder.

Without even looking, you called out calmly; "The last time I was in a wolves den, I made 1000 gold pieces of all of the pelts I returned with. Want me to demonstrate again?" And then they all instantly quit their laughter, slowly but surely returning to sparring.

The captain didn't act like he noticed a thing, but you saw him smirking when you both reached the end of the stone thing, and moved out onto the dirt. He stopped, turned to you, and said; "Well, this is it. Referred to before as the wolves den, this is the training grounds. (He then loudened his voice considerably) Where you will learn all of what you need to potentially save the queen, _again_". He finished, and then looked around at all of the suddenly turned faces.

Hushed whispering and conversation broke out among the men, and one called out; "So this little vegetable saved the queen? Man, I feel safer already! How old were the bandits, 12? And they still stabbed you! Bahahahah!" They all broke out into laughter.

You just looked over to where the voice came from and replied loudly but calm; "Yes, the bandits indeed might have as well been 12, as they were easy to defeat. (You paused) Although the three trained assassins I had to single-handedly fend off in the throne room weren't as easy to kill." And then they all quieted down nearly instantly. Another voice called out; "What happened to your head, got a nice little booboo wrapped up by Mommy from falling?" And then some guards laughed at his remark, most remained quiet this time though.

You forgot all about your bandaged head, and then felt to make sure the cloth was still there. It was, but you replied coolly; "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me to remove this, Although my parents were killed in front of me when I was 6." You lied about the end part and then removed the wrapping. It fluttered to the floor, leaving your forehead exposed and head finally free from it's clutches.

The training men were all quiet now, not trying to put you down or even going back to their activities. The captain took this opportunity to yell out; "Ladies, meet the new personal guard of Queen Elsa, Aldrenn/Auvra! He will be training with you here, and until his leg is healed, I expect _no_ physical forms of punishment to be thrown his way. Are we all clear?" He threatened them all, establishing a few ground rules.

They didn't say anything, instead saluting with a fisted chest pat of the right arm, followed by a loud "Ha-Roo!", and then started to re-continue their activities.

The captain turned to you and said; "It seems you established your dominance. Good job, you've been officially accepted into the wolves den. Now, with your current state of legs, we have to begin training with... archery seems suitable. You'll just have to sit. Any questions?".

You just shook your head, then he turned to the left side of the courtyard and headed out beckoning you to follow. You both headed over to the left corner, where different ranged targets stood and many men were currently standing behind practice points, shooting arrows upon arrows directed towards the targets. you said directed.. because not all of them hit.

Peter just approached one man in particular, who was instructing an angry newbie on improving his aim and helping him shoot. The man was in the middle of talking, when Peter called out; "Ulfric!" And when he turned to you both, Peter beckoned him over. He said one last thing to the newbie, excused himself, and jogged on over to you two.

He arrived, nodding to you appreciatively and then turning to Peter. "Sir?" He asked uncertainly. Peter just continued; "Meet the Queen's new bodyguard in training, Aldrenn/Auvra. He will be training in the ways of archer with you today". Ulfric glanced over to you, eyeing you up and down (Not in that way) and then sticking his hand out for you to shake. You didn't care to do so, but did briefly anyways and observed him. Tall, thin, cut arms, with straight blonde short hair. You didn't go past that.

You glanced at it's rough and scarred form, but then shook your crutches out and letting him know you couldn't accept his gesture. He just nodded retracted it away, while asking Peter; If he can't stand, he will have to sit, only allowing use of a short bow or cross bow. Long bows are to large, is that alright?" He trailed off, awaiting Peter's response.

Peter just nodded and replied, adding seriousness to his words: That's perfect, it's all he/she needs. Make sure that by nightfall, he/she has leaned to shoot a perfect shot with at least one. And also, he/she is your only trainee for the day. Now, I have important matters to attend to. Good luck, Aldrenn/Auvra". And then he strode off without a word.

Ulfric immediately turned to the other archers and yelled out commandingly; "Alright, listen up-"

...

A few minutes later, all of the other archers, with much grumbling and angry muttering, had left and returned the training bows. Ulfric set you up a seat made of a rotated target in front of the mid-range position, and handed you a short-bow with some arrows. He explained shortly afterwards; "Since you're doing guard training, you won't need more than a mid-ranged training course, of which the short-bow and crossbow are perfect for." He paced around behind you as he spoke.

You observed that it was a simple, dark piece of curved wood that had a thin but sturdy string in it's about 4 foot length, and a marker for where the arrow went.

"Alright, archery may sound simple, but once when trying it... you will learn that it's a difficult to learn and master art of war." He spoke out knowledgeably. He paused and continued shortly afterwards; "I'm starting you with a medium pull strength bow, not too weak of a pull but it will give you a slight challenge. Perfect for starters that need quick training". He finished, and then decided to stop pacing and stand to your left.

You didn't say anything.

He continued yet again; Alright, let's start. You're a righty, I can tell. Grasp the wooden part with your left hand.". You did as told.

"Good, now swivel it so the string is touching the right under-part of your left arm". You obliged to his command.

"Great, now with your right arm, retrieve an arrow, put the blunt, indented part in the middle of the string, and grip it between your index and ring fingers" He paused while you did so and continued afterwards; "Now put your thumb on the mark, and arrow resting on your thumb, tilt the bow slightly to the right so the arrow does not slide loose". You obliged again.

"Now, pull back until the Tip is about an inch from the wood". You did so, with a little grunt from the strain of pulling and bending the wood back. He continued "Align your head with the bow so you tip of your nose looks like it is covering the point of the arrow. When you have done so, point slightly above the bulls-eye, and let her rip".

You did as said, and shortly afterwards were in position. the moment came, and time seemed to slow a little when you let the bow go. The arrow went twirling through the air... in was nearing the target quickly. A few seconds later... _clean miss_.

Shock spread across your face and into your emotions. You pointed the bow down after that, and looked up at Ulfric, surprise all over your face. He didn't even notice, and had his eyes narrowed at the target. without even looking down at you he said; "A few more times, so I can pinpoint your mistake. Do it _slowly_, step by step. Take your time if needed, practice makes perfect". And you obliged.

You did so, many more times into the day.

...

After about what seemed to be the _longest_ two hours of your life and too many misses, your arm was screaming in burning pain and you were drenched in sweat from the strenuous work of pulling the bow... _and you just now started to hit the target_. Finally, after what you thought was the last shot you could muster, Ulfric exclaimed; "Alright take a break. It's clear that the regular bow is not for you, we'll try the crossbow in a few minutes".

You just responded by sighing and dropping the bow, to look back up at him. He hadn't budged an inch, and now had his hands resting on his hips... but he wasn't aggravated at all with your terrible aim. It was actually pretty odd, how someone could be some calm with all of this failure. You wondered about his techniques.

Without saying a word, he moved over to the large crate by the targets where the bows rested, and pulled out a small wooden and metal instrument. When he approached you, realized that it must have been the crossbow.. but it was different. It seemed smaller than what one used to be, and didn't have the crank on the side like they used to. He arrived, and dropped it into your lap.

Without missing a beat, he explained; "You're really lucky. This baby was only invented about 6 months ago, it was improved drastically to make it small, and more convenient to use. Instead of placing it and cranking it back , you just pull the string back under this hook, nock an arrow, and press the trigger to shoot it out." As he pointed to every location and thing he talked about.

"Compared to a regular bow, it's easy to pull back, the only problem is setting an arrow right." He explained again. You started to observe the bow. This was a simple one, mostly made out of wood with some metal plating here needed. It had a wooden handle, base, and pull bar. The hook was metal, as was some side and underneath plating of the base.

Finally, you decided to pick it up... and it just felt... right. Like your staff, it felt like and extension of the arm, and you immediately _knew_ that this was the weapon for you. Without further ado, you said to Ulfric; "Alright, let's get going, I wanna try it out!". He didn't show any expression to your enthusiasm, but simply just instructed you on how to use it correctly. _"Man, what a robot"_ You thought as his voice droned on. "Pick it up flat, and pull the string behind the lodge. Align the blunt indented part with the lodge's back edge, and make sure the shaft before the tip is between the two raised metal markers. One done, hold the handle in your right hand, base with your left, and then aim. For aiming, align your left eye with the center until two spokes come out. Those are your target indicators. Point them _at_ the bulls-eye, and then fire when ready".

But you seemed to naturally know the rules of a crossbow, and a look of surprise crossed Ulfric's face when you followed his instructions quickly and flawlessly. With a more silent *twang* noise, your arrow flew from the bow at the pull of the trigger, although time didn't slow for it this time. _Perfect bulls-eye_. He uncrossed his now crossed arms and a look of disbelief crossed his face. He rubbed his eyes, and then turned towards you commanding and then watching you intently; "Do it again". You did so, and soon after, split the first arrow in two.

The emotionless dude then smiled, put his hand on your shoulder, and commented, sounding proud; I'll notify the Royal smith immediately to get working on a special Crossbow for you, and in the meantime... just keep doing what you're doing. Move to the further range for a challenge if you want. I'll see you later". And he left, walking up the stone hall thing, and into the castle.

You just shrugged and continued to flawlessly nail the target, drawing the other archers back soon afterwards.

...

Darkness had fallen, and now most of the guards had went inside to rest. You had taken a small break before, in between day and night to eat and get a drink provided by the other archers, but were now starved and exhausted. You put the bow down, finally bored of getting constant hits, all almost bulls-eye and thoughts popped into your head. _"Man, I must be stinking. Not bathing or showering in 2 days and then sweating like this? I gotta find a shower room or something, what do these guards use?" _You pondered, and then rose up on your crutches to head out. You caught up to where a couple of other guards were leaving at and asked them; "Hey, where do you all go to clean up and shower?". Without even looking back, one of them said out back to you; "Damned newbies. Just follow us, there's a shower room with clothes and towels and we're headed to it" And they just continued to walk and talk together, not including you on any conversation.

You didn't mind so much, it let you get time to think and ponder stuff.

_"I wonder if Elsa has dinner with Anna and Kristoff too? I'm going to hope so... I don't want to have to ask or beg for food... I'm sure a servant could get me some if needed tho-" _But your thoughts were cut off as you arrived to the shower room faster than expected. You checked, and the Wolves' Den doors were only about 20 feet down the hall from the shower rooms.

With a gulp of what you would find inside, you opened the door to the room, a nasty smell of cleaning soap and sweat mixed together invading your nostrils. You clunked with crutches inside after the group before you, and did your business quietly. **(A/N: I know, sorry girls. You just have to... shower with the guys, sorry. I warned you though! :/)**

...

About a half hour later, you emerged after a particularly large and loud group of guardsmen feeling, felling refreshed and rejuvenated... although you were still starving and thirsty. Showering with crutches proved difficult, and you had to use an extra towel to dry them. Also, you soaked your leg bandage and tried to dry that, thankfully your wound not hurting or getting wet it seemed. You were going to begin to wander around hopelessly, when a familiar voice called out to your left; "Hello maser Aldrenn/Auvra, feeling fresh after the shower I assume?" And you turned to it's owner.

"Kai! I'm glad you were here! I as just about to wander around and try to get help! So, do you have any good news for me?" You inquired curiously.

Kai, who was standing to the left of the wall patiently replied with a slight smile; "Well, if you consider dinner with the queen good news, then yes. Other than that.. I am sorry to say that you _have_ to attend dinner with the Queen. Her request. Now, shall we go?" He offered, and then headed out without your answer.

Your empty stomach did a somersault at the mention of seeing the queen, and you just headed out after him on your crutches. You couldn't help but take a liking to the short plump man. He was polite, as all servants were, but he didn't seem... fake. The way he worded his sentences and utilized his manners seemed like he was sincerely doing so, and not so just for the job. You hoped to be seeing him a lot around the castle with your new job.

A few minutes later you arrived back at the same door, leading to the same dining room as before. Kai opened the door for you and said in his polite tone; "Enjoy your dinner, sir/ma'am." To which you just headed in, eager to meet Elsa again.

You entered, and seemed to snap a pondering Elsa out of her thoughts. She had been daydreaming, twirling a strand of her hair between her thin and... for some reason, gloved fingers while looking off into space... _"A very attractive and cute habit"_ Your mind thought, but then you mentally slapped yourself for the un-wanted thoughts.

She looked over to you, while fixing her already perfectly braided hair nervously and then smiled her entrancing gaze at you. her beauty nearly captivated your stare again, but you forced yourself to look down and act like you were carefully descending the steps. When you looked back up, you noticed one large change immediately.

The six seated table changed to four. Whatever, it wasn't too bad of a change, you guessed Anna and Kristoff were coming. Elsa was sitting in the back seat to your left side, and when you went to go sit across from her she stopped you by saying; "Oh, I figured Anna And Kristoff might want to sit next to each other, unless?..." She trailed off slightly embarrassed at what she was suggesting you do. A more perverted sounding voice commented mischievously in your head; _"Hehe, I'm suuure that's the reason she suggested you sit next to her. Riiiight". _You again mentally slapped yourself and replied to the slightly blushing Queen; "Oh... yeah. I guess you're right" And then you laughed nervously, moving to sit next to her.

What was wrong with you two? Why were you both acting so weird and nervous around each other? You pulled out the chair and placed your bottom in it, next to her. Once your crutches found their spot, you pulled yourself in but didn't dare look at Elsa. You noticed, that even though your chair was almost all the way to the right, she was still pretty close to you, and didn't show signs of moving over. You started to sweat nervously, and the collar of your casual shower clothes began to itch and fell really tight on your neck.

She finally decided to break the silence by asking in a nervous voice; "Soooo, how did training go? I noticed that you changed into a guard's after-shower outfit. Make any progress?" She asked, trailing off. You still didn't look at her, but went to reply anyway.

Just as you opened your mouth, the door burst open and then Anna with Kristoff trailing behind her came strolling in.

"Sorry we're late, did we miss anything? She called out loudly, but trailed off when she noticed you and Elsa sitting closely next to each other, a high tension in the room and neither of you taking a glance at one or another. When you turned and met her eyes, she gave you an evil smile that said; "Oh boy. I caught you both, and _you are so dead._

Thankfully, Elsa didn't notice when she looked over at them, now descending the steps and just called out to them happily; Finally! You're here! Now we can eat, and I'm starved! Chef? The food please!" And the other door opened instantly, 5 same servants strutting out with platters and utensils.

After they left and uncovered the food, your mouth salivated profusely at the smell and sight of it. It was a trimmed and pre-cut steak, with mashed potatoes/gravy on the side and some string beans. Your drink was some type of dark purple liquid in a large glass. Was that wine? You decided to ignore it, and dig in.

The steak was nice and soft, also being juicy and full of delicious flavor. The mashed potatoes were fluffy and gravy perfect, creating the perfect side dish, and the string beans were... string beans. Not bad but not great. Either way, you were a commoner living like royalty. Little to no conversation happened, as everyone was eating their food hastily and stuffing their mouths.

After a bit of eating and thirst, you tried the liquid and it turned out to be a combination of Grape and Raspberry. Very sweet and tart, but nonetheless delicious. You glanced over at Elsa, and it seemed she forgot her Queenly manners from hunger. A bit of gravy fell onto her lap, and mashed potato was sitting on the edge of her lip. She didn't look any less better to you though.

After about 3 minutes in though, an urgent knock at the door startled you all from your enjoyment, and the Irish voice of Bertha spoke out urgently; "Your majesty! You still have not finished the letter to the kingdom of Vaelrom- and you nearly spit your drink out at the word. Thankfully nobody noticed your sudden response, and all of their attention was focused on the maid's voice. You didn't hear what else she said, as you were still stuck on the Vaelrom part of the sentence. _"What was or is that place, and what is their business with Arandelle?_ Your thoughts just popped into your head on their own. The name brought a feeling of fear and unsettling deep within you for some unknown reason.

Elsa just sighed and called out in her fake, formal voice; "One minute!". She turned to you 3 afterwards and quickly said; "Sorry, I have work to attend to. Oh, and Anna? Show him to his room after dinner please." She paused and then added, slightly embarrassed sounding; "It's the vacant one... next to mine." She finished, and then hurried out before a word could be said.

You were all taken aback at her sudden exit, and didn't say anything for a bit. You weren't so lucky for long, as Anna's face and smile turned towards you, and the interrogation began. "Soooo, what's happening between you and my sister? She seemed to be a little close to you at the table... do any, ya know, smooching?".

She got the reaction she wanted out of you. Your mouth had gaped open at her words, and you just stared at her, dumbfounded at what she jut asked. Kristoff just busted into laughter, and took your old action this morning of banging his fist on the table in hysterics. You closed your mouth and glared at the smiling Anna, while crossing your arms defiantly. You couldn't help but have the wistful scenario of you pulling Elsa close to you, letting her soft looking pink lips slowly sink into and touch your ow- But you mentally slapped yourself and reminded yourself; _"That's not happening! She's a queen and you're a commoner!"._

Anna didn't laugh, and was still just giving you that mischievous smirk. You replied to her simply and calmly; "Even if I wanted that to happen, she's a Queen and I'm a commoner. I may be an amnesiac, but I remember the ancient laws".

Anna, although you didn't know how, just smirked even bigger and more cockily while notifying you; "HA! Nice try, but I convinced the council to revoke that law about a year ago. She's free for whoever."

Your shocked and hopeful expression must have showed on your face, because Kristoff who had stopped his tirade of laughing piped up; "Look at his/her face! He/she looks so hopeful at that news! He's/she's hopelessly fallen for the Queen!". He finished, and almost started to crack up again, but looked at Anna's now serious face and stopped.

She replied, to you both; "And the same goes for her. You've known her a while now Kristoff, you see how she acts around him/her? She's very... nervous and distant, as if she's in a dream world... probably involving you". She finished, and gave that eye squinted and piercing look at you.

You just looked down, blushing while muttering humbly; "You both are crazy, there's no way the queen has those type of... things, for m-" But Anna cut you off.

You looked up at her, a slight friendly smile back on her face; "Don't even try that. You know you're wrong, and now you know there's nothing stopping you besides yourself. Now come on Kristoff, let's lead him/her to his/her room.

Kristoff didn't say anything, he just nodded and stood up. After a bit of fumbling with your damp crutches, you stood up and then clunked after them, heading off to your room.

...

About five minutes later and after a flight of stairs, you were in the part of the huge hallway where the throne room was to your right, and a hall was to your left. Anna directed; "That's the royal hallway, with mine and Elsa's room, you're now occupying the additional room at the end, next to Elsa's. You should be honored, it's a big and well adorned room, I'm sure she also had it fixed up for you too. Well, good-night. We're heading off to bed, be ready for breakfast in the morning though." She called out sleepily and vaguely, as they both went down the hall to your left and disappeared into a left door.

You sighed, and began to walk towards your door, hoping not to have too much trouble with opening it. You were halfway there, when suddenly, Elsa appeared from the opposite side of the hallway, holding a large stack of papers and grumbling something. Your heart pace quickened at the sight of her.

She looked up, noticing you walking towards her and was a little surprised. With a pleasant smile on her tired looking face she said quietly; "Well, Anna showed you to your room and ran off I guess? That sounds like her. Mind giving me a hand with my door?" She asked politely. You just nodded, stifling a yawn and turned to the door behind you. You were too sleepy to observe any detail, and just carefully balanced yourself while opening the door for her.

She uttered a quick and shy; "Thank you", before rushing into the room. You were about to respect her privacy and bade her a good-night, when she called out from the room; "Dang, can you help me real quick?". Of course, you wouldn't give up an opportunity like that and trudged on in, seeing that the problem was.

She was trying to set the paper down on a candle-lit dresser but there was no room, as various objects cluttered it. "Just move some stuff around so I can place these please?" She asked you, becoming slightly irritated. You just clunked over in front of her to the dresser, propped your left elbow on your crutch, and carefully began moving some stuff around (It's about to get real generic and corny) when your left crutch, still slightly damp, slipped out from under you and you tumbled to your left at Elsa. With a high pitched shriek if surprise from her and a grunt from you, papers flew everywhere and you both tumbled onto the bed behind her.

You were just about to curse loudly and apologize... when the position you both were in dawned upon you. You were propped up on your elbows, body making contact in various places with Elsa's own cold one, Faces inches apart. Her cold and now heavily breathing self casted cold breaths rapidly onto your face, sending a tingling sensation down your spine. She didn't try to remove you, and you didn't try to move away. You both were just gazing uncontrollably into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. Instead of blushing or looking down awkwardly, she did something even more insane.

Just like your earlier scenario, her soft looking pink lips came in contact with your own when she launched her face into yours.. although this was a bit more. Your mind went completely blank, and into complete overdrive. Your heart felt like it could burst from your chest, and was racing really, really fast. You felt a tickling sensation all down your spine and through your nerves from her cold touch... and lips, but it was a invigorating feeling. Your brain should have just melted through your forehead from what your body and mind were experiencing. You opened your eyes, just barely being able to catch a glimpse of hers, and were slightly shocked to see what resided within them. They turned wild looking, fire blazing within... and another different thing... _lust_. The queen had changed, to a more hidden and wild side... and it didn't seem reasonable.

She wasn't just giving a little touch of the lips. No. She was full blown, full lips, making out with you relentlessly. The Queen. Beautiful Queen, Of Arandelle, was savagely and inexperienced-ly kissing you fiercely. 20 or more years of hormones must have just released and raced within her now wild body, as she started to try... more... obscene things at a pace a little too fast for you. You may have taken a liking to the Queen... but what she was trying to attempt with her free hands now wasn't a very smart idea. Your body objected, but your mind thankfully dominated and took back control after a bit of fighting.

With a gasp, you suddenly pushed up off of her wild-phased self, and rolled to your side, breathing heavily. _"Ohmygod. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. I. Just. Made. Out. With. The. Queen. And she wasn't planning on stopping there either... what in the HELL was what all about? I just released something inner and more savage from the Queen..." _But you cut your own thoughts off when your logical thought process took over. You had to leave, or a passerby could make things _real ugly_ for you.. and maybe her.

You felt around for your crutches, finding them, and leaving as fast as you could without another look back.

You got to your door, flung it open, closed it, locked it, and then clunked over to a bed in the middle of your new room.

In all honestly, you were freaking terrified.

* * *

Yes, I know. Many lines had "Sir" in them without a /ma'am. As I said before, I will now only alter the story for certain gender parts, and leave it mostly male. Sorry ladies. Also "Captain Anders" Seems very familiar to me, is it from a movie or game, could someone tell me? And the last part of this chapter reduced testosterone by like... 30% upon writing it. Gonna go wrestle a bear or something so my voice stops cracking. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the small amount of romance, and please do Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Rising Conflict

**Sorry about the time skipping that you will be seeing, I did it for mine and the stories sake. Just to skip some boring stuff. Also, keep in mind that wherever I put Aldrenn/Auvra, it's only for people using the recommended names. If you're using your own name, just consider it as Y/N (Your Name). I didn't really like how this chapter was written or how it came out in the end, it was very vague and seemed childish. I'll let you know why at the end.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 9: Rising Conflict**

You reached the foot of the large square bed hurriedly and dropped your crutches, not caring in the slightest bit at where they went. With a creak from the bed's frame and a sigh from yourself, you just dropped onto the soft cloud-like mattress as your crutches made two distinct clattering noises shortly afterwards. You were still pretty damned scared. Your heart and mind were both still racing in-humanly fast, as the previous event had shaken you up gravely. You couldn't help the torrent of crazy and conflicted thoughts that had began to buzz through your still in overdrive mind, and just accepted them as they came. And argued with each other.

_"Holy crap that was hott!" _

_"What do you mean, you retard? It didn't even feel like it was her doing that stuff!"_

_"Yeah right! Our friend below and I both thought differently!"_

_"Did you even see the look in her eyes? It was a whole different person!"_

_"The way I see it is that some long overdue hormones came into play!"_

_"Exactly! She wasn't in her right mind."_

_"Yeah she was, she just made different decisions with the help of them."_

_"You didn't even notice how different she acted."_

_"Yeah I did, buddy. She acted different from a little thing called: Lust. People get it for reasons you know."_

_"But we're not worthy of getting the receiving end of that emotion!"_

_"Well she seemed to think we were!"_

Your conscious continued to argue with itself in third person perspective of yourself, trying to decide of still, what in the hell that was with Elsa. Did she keep a veil? A false pretense to her real and wild side that was just displayed? Or did she enter a long due... phase, of bottled up emotions and hormones? _"__I hope that whatever just happened within her was the latter... because if that is her true side I might have some re-thinking to do about staying in this place." _Your thoughts projected words into your mind about how you felt. Your two different battling voices still continued:

_"Hey, if that's what the queen wants or wanted, you should've respected her wishes_."

_"Not when she can't think straight or reason logically."_

_"Oh, she was able to think real straight alright. About what she wanted you to provide."_

_"You're sick and perverted."_

_"I'm you, so that makes you the same."_

After a while of not being able to stop yourself from having a minor mental breakdown and huge mental argument, you just let the voices flow in your thoughts with their repetitive bickering, slowly luring yourself into deep but dreamless sleep.

...

***About two weeks later***

You felt the familiar, small gust of wind from movement aimed at your right shoulder, and just spun while swinging the flat edge of your wooden sword around towards where the assailant must have been. The reward from doing so was a loud *crack!* and a grunt of frustration from the enemy. Your victory was short lived however, as focusing too much on the first target enabled your second opponent to sweep in from behind, un-noticed, and put you in a choke-hold.

After 5 seconds of dropping your weapon and attempting to pry the iron grip that was disabling your oxygen intake, the sharp but muffled drill voice of Guard Captain Peter called out; "Enough!" and the hand instantly dropped from your throat. "Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. I expected much better of you Aldrenn/Auvra. You need to learn how to adapt to the situation, as being a royal guard requires you to do so. You won't always be in a small throne room or private study. Attempts on royalty's lives can happen anywhere, anytime, and in any way. It could be one trained archer, out in the middle of the kingdom. 6 deadly assassins blurred in with the crowd, waiting and poised to strike out. The enemy will not wait for you to have the upper hand. They will strike at the most unexpected times, and for you to be successful in your defense, you will _always_ have to be ready. Now, remove your training gear." He finished, still sounding muffled from your earplugs.

You untied the tight knot at the back of your head, letting the white cloth obscuring your vision slowly flutter off and reveal your surroundings. You were in the sparring part of the Wolves' Den, of course. Next, you unplugged your clogged ears. With an audible popping noise, air eagerly rushed back in from where the cotton plugs had left, granting your hearing back and letting the sound of the training grounds resume. Finally, you moved to release your 30 pound weight from your right leg and 20 pound weights from both arms. Thankfully, the guard Captain had understood your words of "I can't put too much strain on my left leg yet" and had cut you some slack by not forcing you to wear the weight on it. With relief spreading to the muscles they strained and impeded, the weights fell off of your limbs with a heavy thud into the dirt, creating small indents where they hit. You were thrown into remembering the delightful day of losing your crutches not too long ago.

Just about 4 days ago, right after a training session of throwing knives- _"Of which I was amazing at using" _you reminded yourself. But after the training with them and much approval from Captain Anders at your natural skill with utilizing them, Dr. Mitchell came and checked up on your leg. He gave positive information.

His exact words upon unwrapping and checking it's progress on healing were; "Oh my god. Th-This is... just... unreal! Never, _ever_ have I seen such a perilous injury heal like that! The swelling has gone down completely, and the hole had reduced in size drastically! M-My friend! You're going to be delighted to hear this... but you can walk freely again!". With those words, you didn't even remember a thing he said afterwards from your excitement and glee at being able to walk again. But your pleasant memory was interrupted by the captain's voice again

"So far, you have shown great skill with using the Crossbow, Throwing knives, and dual Short swords. You have met adequate weapon requirements and usage, while you also have the rules and ways of guarding down." He praised approvingly, bringing you some delight and relief at his words.

But then he continued, more grave sounding; "But you really seem to just not... adapt. From what I've asked of Queen Elsa, you seemed to have adapted to both situations of Bandit and Assassin encounters effectively... Why not now? Everything with your training is perfect, and I could not ask for a better student to teach, but this one last vital and important lesson is preventing me from reporting your training finished... and granting you the status: Royal bodyguard of Arandelle. I'm sorry son, but until you can complete the six adaptability courses provided, you won't be able to guard".

Before you could add in your words, he turned around while calling out; "Training for today is dismissed, try your luck again tomorrow." and just briskly walked away. The damage was done though. His words, although probably not meaning to, had struck home... and hard.

Becoming a guard was your only option so far, and only chance to strengthen a bond or relationship with Elsa. You weren't royalty. You weren't in a position of just living in the castle and kingdom freely forever. If you couldn't achieve what was needed of you, eventually you would be cast out from the castle and forced to become a regular commoner in the streets of Arandelle. Servant duty wasn't an option either, as that also wasn't something anyone could just do. No, the rules of this kingdom were strict and harsh, and playing the game of Royalty by them was _not_ an easy task. So far, it was either pass the bodyguard training... _or leave._

You shook your head, ridding yourself of the constant thinking that went on inside, and then readied up to head out. After putting the wooden sword and weights in their respective areas, you waved a gesture of "See ya later" to the sparring partners that had defeated you and then headed out to do your business.

...

You exited the shower room of the guards, the regular rejuvenating feeling it always granted flowing through yourself. It had been about two weeks since that... event, and you began reminisce about some past events.

So far, no more dreaming about that battle or anything involving "Vaelrom" Or "Turalya", but every now and then curious thoughts of them passed through your ever-working mind.

The room that had been given to you was large, elaborately adorned with needs and essentials, and perfect to stay in. It had a shower, just like the white tiled one from before. Wooden floors with a painted ceiling and tan brick walls, a wardrobe of formal clothes and outfits, the huge and cloud-like bed... and a balcony over the kingdom of Arandelle.

It seemed that Anna and Kristoff had taken a liking to you, for when they weren't doing stuff alone together they always invited you to do various things with them. After a bit, you finally got to meet the little happy snowman "Olaf" for real. He was... different, but nonetheless a very likable little... snowman.

Your leg was healing up well obviously, As was Anna's side and head. She finally removed the bandage from her own head, and the Doctor removed the "Devilishly irritating and awful threads of closure" (referred to by Anna) from her side wound.

Your training was going well for the most part. You showed great skill in using throwing knives and dual short swords, as well as the crossbow and staff. The only thing holding you back was that last part about "Adaptability". You figured you would pass it soon enough.

And lastly, your relationship with Elsa seemed to be slowly but surely growing. Thankfully, after that little... event, it didn't deteriorate or become awkward between you two. The next day at breakfast with the four, a regular and teasing conversation broke out with you all, nobody acting weird or awkward. In fact actually, she completely ignored and acted as if it never had happened, which was by all means fine by you... Although you still couldn't help but wonder what happened to her in that short time.

Overall, things were going great and smoothly... for now.

...

***A few days later***

One of the four opponents you were now facing had heavy and clumsy steps that vibrated the ground immensely. You didn't worry about him, he would be easy to sense and stop... _of you weren't so dizzy_. They were all circling you, wooden swords and other wooden weapons drawn and ready to strike. The clumsy steps abruptly halted, and then you knew something was up.

Without a second thought, you sluggishly dropped down and rolled backwards, almost losing your balance, while feeling the gust of air and hearing the exclamation of surprise from the failed attacker. Instantly, you broke up from your roll and stomped down hard where you thought the attacker had landed.

With a muffled cry of pain and Peter's voice calling "Down!", one opponent was defeated. Three more to go.

There was almost complete silence in the training grounds now, as your other opponents stopped circling you and _everyone_ had stopped activities to watch this event. Why? Well, they didn't want to miss your last, and final test. The sixth challenge, and definitely by far the hardest.

Surprisingly, you managed to best all other 5 training sessions thrown at you by captain Anders, and now you were on the most difficult one yet. Bound hands, blindfolded, ears plugged, 35 pound weights on your right leg, 25 pound weights on your arms, and a 40 pound weight on your chest. You had to face four (Wooden though) armed opponents. By yourself. After being spun dizzy for 5 minutes. _And you only had one freaking try._

When the captain told you this yesterday, you were full of disbelief... and anger. How in the _hell_ could you perform such an impossible feat? Your muscles were sore from previous intense training and workouts. You had painfully itchy and searing sunburn from working out in the sun so much, and you were sapped of energy. When you conveyed this all to him, he just smirked and said; "Well, guess Queen Elsa will have to find another Prince Charming then. Bye-Bye!". That shut you up fast.

You were thrown from your thoughts as your battle instincts warned you to evade, although with your completely messed up self didn't know where to. You couldn't hear where the attack would come from, see it, or even move correctly to avoid it. You just made a desperate attempt at evading, and rolled left. It worked for the most part, but also messed you up. You were now stuck on your back, and struggling to rise.

The ground shook a little to your right from where a person must have landed, and without further ado you swung your right elbow as hard as it could go at the enemy. With muffled thud and pain shooting up your arm, Captain exclaimed, partial excitement creeping into his words; "Down!".

There were two to go, and with your current position... one of them got too cocky. He placed a heavy boot on your chest, and through your blindfolded vision, you saw an outline of a sword blot out the sun. You were about to lose... but not with one last desperate attempt at winning.

In the blink of an eye, your weighted and bound arms wrapped around the opponent's leg, and ripped back as hard as possible. With a surprised yelp from him, you saw the sword fall out of his grasp and felt him tumble to the ground next to you. Without thinking, you grabbed the sword in both hands and started to hammer wherever you could hit him, multiple muffled thumps and thuds pursuing your quick strikes.

"Down! Halt!" You heard Peter's muffled voice command.

With much effort and strength sapping, your rolled over onto your stomach and pushed upwards. Victory was just within your grasp, and the last opponent was the heavy stepping person. Easy to spot and find once he took a step, of which he was to your left. Without any indication if you beginning to do so, you sprang to your left and swung as hard and quickly as the weighted arms would let you. You felt your wood sword meet his wooden weapon briefly, before it left his grasp and you heard the desperate words; "I surrender! You win!".

With much muffled cheering and chanting, moments later you felt your bound hands get cut apart, ear-plugs pull out, and blindfold ripped off. Once the ear-plugs were out, the deafening sound of laughter and cheering flooding your ears, and you saw the large crowd of guards had surrounded you. Someone unclasped your weights, and then you were lifted up above the rowdy crowd, being carried into the castle. You didn't dare try to object, as you were just so relieved and shocked to have passed that last course to care about what was going on.

...

A few minutes later and after the large crowd had quieted down a bit by command of the captain, you had arrived to the doors of the throne room. The large crowd had startled many servants, while also rousing nobles to peek out of their doors at the noise and rowdy-ness of the parade. About halfway through the march, you passed a very shocked looking Anna and Kristoff, their faces showing a "What in the-" Look. When they say you, being held above the crowd and laughing cheerfully, they both gave you a questioning and curious look. You just returned an apologetic shrug.

The guards, who were now mostly silent and just talking quietly amongst themselves, set you down on the ground in front of the throne room doors. One of them said in the crowd; "Good luck man!", While another called out ; "See if the Queen will give you any _special_ rewards tonight!". They all busted out in uncontrollable laughter at that last remark. You blushed profusely, and just turned away from them all, preparing to head into the throne room. Wait, why were you even brought there in the first place?

Well anyways, news of you and the Queen taking a liking to each other had spread out across the kingdom, Anna being a very suspicious suspect for that happening. Many people and other guards teased you about it, but Elsa never seemed to take notice of it.

The crowd behind you began to finally move away, rowdy selves starting to get loud again. You turned, to find the captain right behind you and looking back over them while calling; "Keep quite in the castle or I'll have you all flogged!". He turned to you and saw your look of being lost, so he began; "Oh yeah, since you passed your training now, we have to get you formally announced as your new job and title. Royal bodyguard of Arandelle. Now, since you've been trained more for being subtle, only you, I, and the Queen will know of this information. The guards don't really know what you've just finished, so they don't know either. Understood?" He asked you, daring you to object.

You just nodded your head for an easy answer of yes.

"Alright then, let's get your new title and job son!" He announced, and then walked past you to the throne room doors. Without warning or asking, he threw the doors open to the royal chamber and strolled on in, you following behind him.

Elsa, who was in discussion with a tired and grouchy looking messenger jumped at the sudden noise and warning. She looked up away from the messenger, and her eyes lit up at the sight of you.

"Excuse me, we will discuss these matters later. My servants will tend to you if you find one." She informed the messenger in her authoritive, formal tone.

He just sighed, put some papers of which he and Elsa were going over in his bag, and rushed past you both while muttering; "Rude and un-dignified Queen".

Turning your attention away from him as some servants closed the doors behind him, you looked up at the Queen and noticed the eager and enthusiastic look she failed to hide in her eyes. She spoke out to the captain in her Queenly but now also curious toned voice; "So, I'm assuming you come baring positive news?". After she asked the question, you couldn't help but notice the throne room had been fully repaired already.

Without missing a beat he replied, a little happy sounding; "Yes my Queen. Meet your newly graduated bodyguard, just completing training a few minutes ago. He/She is fit, and with a little bit of cleaning, rest, and equipping, will be ready to start as soon as needed. Now, shall we perform the vow?" He finished in question.

You weren't surprised at the oath you would be taking shortly, as he notified you a few days ago you would have to accept one in order to be a guard.

Elsa nodded, while standing up off of the throne and began to walk down the steps to you two. She stopped about halfway down the red carpet and called out; "Come forth, Aldrenn/Auvra". You did as told, stopping uncertainly a few feet before her.

She looked steadily into your eyes and continued without breaking the stare; "Kneel down to me". You obliged her wish, breaking the eye contact and performing a respectable bow with your left elbow resting on your raised left knee, head bowed and eyes closed.

**(For simplicities sake, I'll just use Aldrenn for this next part)**

She continued steadily; "Do you, Aldrenn last name unknown, accept an oath of eternal service to the Queen and kingdom of Arandelle, sacrificing everything of yours, including your life, and performing any actions necessary to ensure safety and prosperity ensue?"

"I do"

"Do you, vow to service your Queen in any order or command given to you from her, unless a reason force you otherwise?" You didn't like the way that was worded, "Service your queen".

"I do"

"Should you be relieved of your duty and position, will you resign and leave without conflict?"

"I will"

"Then, Aldrenn, you agree to take the oath and vows of Royal Bodyguard eternally, unless relieved of them by the current ruler for the time. Breaking them will result in punishment by death. This is your last chance to refuse, do you accept"?

_"I do"_

With the last "I do" to escape your lips, Elsa smiled warmly and continued "Rise, my new champion. On this day, the kingdom _and Queen_ of Arandelle accept and take you in as Royal Bodyguard. You are to do everything in your ability to not only protect and serve the current ruler, but also the kingdom itself. You not only make this oath to the ruler or myself, you make it to the kingdom... _and all of it's citizens._ You must keep the best interests for it at heart. Any words?" She finished in question as you rose from your kneeling position.

"None, your majesty".

"Then you are dismissed. Attend to business as required and meet me back here as soon as possible". She added in, as she turned and headed back to the throne gracefully.

Without saying another word, you turned around and headed out of the throne room, slightly excited and scared at your newly acquired job. The captain followed you out, and then shut the doors behind you both as you exited, turning to talk to you.

You turned to him as he started; "Well, it appears that you no longer take any orders from me, unless it has to do with your new job. Congratulations, the kingdom received a valuable asset upon bringing you within it's walls. I was also recently informed yesterday that the royal smith has finished with all of your... tools, and the leatherworker has made your armor and cloak. I will have them delivered to your room, now go on. You can't keep the queen waiting for too long".

Before you could say a word to him, he turned on his heel and walked away quickly, leaving you standing there with your mouth open to reply. He seemed to do that a lot... but was right. You had some things to attend to.

Without further thought, you headed off to attend business.

...

About an hour later, you were standing in your room's bathroom mirror, checking your appearance. You had cleaned your dirty self, while also grooming considerably. Your now overgrown hair was trimmed and neat, as was your scruffy facial hair. **(If you're a female, legs or something. sorry :/)**

You were dressed in some of the formal clothes provided from your wardrobe, although you did not know whether you would be equipping your armor soon. It was better to be safe than sorry. You decided that you looked presentable enough, and then opened your door.. to find a bunch of stuff laid out on the bed. You noticed a small note next to the items, and then left your bathroom entrance to retrieve it.

You grabbed the parchment in your hand, noticing the neat and straight text it displayed and then began to read it;

_"Sorry about the mess. You were in the bathroom when I arrived, and I did not want to disturb you. Well, here you go. Crossbow, Dual Short Swords, a set of custom Throwing Knives, a belt to hold your staff and knives, a strap for your bow, your Traveler's Cloak, and finally your custom armor. Equip these appropriately, as I showed you during subtlety training, and meet the queen afterwards in the throne room._

_-Peter_

You finished the note and just placed it back onto the bed, while looking up from eagerly it to examine your new toys. They _did not_ disappoint.

The glint of the crimson ruby gem adorned into both sword's hilts and silver guard caught your eye instantly. You grabbed one's hilt, lifting it and noticing how light and equally weighted the blade felt within it's sheathe. The blade was a... different shape. It wasn't just a regular straight and boring short sword like most you saw, this was a custom blade that contained beauty like no other. The partially curved hilt was wrapped in slick looking black thread cloth, going at a slant and making the hilt look like a mini tornado when spun. A silver diamond-shaped pommel separated by a small gold plate wrapping around the bottom of the hilt, was embedded with a diamond shaped ruby that sparkled and captured your gaze. Flipping the sword around, you were able to make out carved text in cursive baring the words; "Vindictive Fury". The text was gold and stood out on the back of the silver pommel. The silver guard started out a little thick towards the bottom (Towards the hilt), and then gradually thinned out to a sharp top edge. The guard looked sort of like... a silver flame, a spout of shiny and glinting fire that separated hilt from blade. You loved it. But the best had yet to come.

It was time to unsheathe the jagged and curved beauty.

With trembling hands and an anxious mind, you slowly uncovered the leather black sheathe from the sinister looking blade... and it was absolutely stunning. It wasn't a thin and sharp pointed sword. it was wider than usual, and the same exact thin sharpness spread throughout the wickedly shaped and curved tool. Unlike a regular short sword that started thick in the middle and thinned to be sharp, this blade was sharp and throughout it's wide self (Wide like... from edge to edge). Then coloring with shape... oooohhhh-ho-hoh-ho. It was _sick_. The front was a straight, smooth curve, ending in a very sharp point... and then the beauty happened in the back. After the sharp point, about 1-2 inches away, the blade's shape dropped into a half circle that could maybe grasp and dis-arm an opponent, then went back up into a flame. The back part of the sword was shaped like a flame, and the paint was _dead on_. It started out at the bottom edge as a yellow and gold color, gradually changing and forming up to an orange end color. Not only was it a deadly and sharp tool of war, it was a work of art. You would have to find this smith and lavish praise upon him for his fine work.

You decided to test the awesome looking and perfectly weighted feeling blade out in a swing... and the almost live effect of fire it displayed stunned you even more. The combination of the shape, color, and shining it presented made it look as if the blade was on fire. Not one bit exaggerated. Your mind couldn't comprehend how in the _world _it did that amazing effect. It was surprising actually, that the silvery and black bottom part of the word somehow matched the bright and blade end of the sword. Sheathing the sword back into it's boring black cover, you started on your other weapons.

The throwing knives were pretty basic, about 8 inches. They were weighted in balance for being thrown, with a brown grip hilt of threaded cloth, a small but also sharp silver pommel, and a partially triangular and basic shaped blade. Nothing special, but for business.

There was your staff of course, which you still managed to keep with you all of that time in your pockets, and then the Crossbow. Being contained in a thin cloth black bag. Just as you were able to reach and start opening the bag, the memory of having to meet the queen popped back into your head and you decided to check it out later.

You remembered Peter's message, and that you still had a set of armor to equip... which could take a while depending on how many pieces it was made of or how complex it was. You walked over to the brown but thick set of armor that was laid out in correct body shape on your bed, and without observing it's looks or fashion, began to quickly try to put it on. You had plenty of time to view your Armor and Crossbow later, after business was attended to.

Surprisingly, even though there were many pieces to equip, you managed to get all of the armor on in a few minutes. And even _more_ surprisingly, it all fit perfectly. It was light, fitted and perfect to your body, and also did not impede one inch of movement. You could forget it was even there if the shoulder guards didn't remind you out of the corner of your vision every second. There were boots, shin guards, bracers, gauntlets, shoulder pads, a chest plate, and many other smaller pieces to connect while also hold the armor together and cover small parts that might be uncovered. The gear, like said before, was absolutely perfect... and it breathed. You didn't have to worry about sweat and heat, somehow the leatherworker managed to make it breathe.

You _really_ had to find a great way to thank both the smith and the leatherworker for their perfection of creations.

Then you went for the belt, having a holster in the middle for your staff and 5 small rings on each side for your ten throwing knives. Wrapping and tightening it around the indent that the leather suit made for it, you realized that it also had two side clips for both swords. _"Man, these guys really did think of everything_" You couldn't help the thoughts that passed through your mind.

A few moments later, you had both swords clipped in, all the knives in place, your staff tucked in tight, and crossbow on your back. You didn't even get a glimpse longer than a second at the light and already loaded bow from your haste of strapping it to your back. Oh well, there was always some time later.

Lastly, you grabbed the simple but also formal looking traveler's cloak and clasped it lightly around your shoulders, drawing it's pointed hood up over your face and effectively hiding yourself and your weapons from sight. With all of the gear and armor equipped... you were surprised to find yourself without any impeded feeling. Overall, everything seemed to only weigh like... twenty pounds... Maybe that's why Peter had you equip weights across your body while working out? Well if that was the reason, it worked to perfection.

_"Well, as much as I'd like to sit here and ponder pointless things, I have some stuff to do. Let's go!". _And with those final thoughts, you left the room swiftly and silently.

...

In all selfish honesty, you were dying to see what you looked like at the moment. A tall figure garbed in leather armor with a nice traveling cloak, and pointed hood hiding the face? You really must have looked badass. And scary.

Luckily, the throne room was literally, right down the hall... a rather long hall, but still simple to navigate from. You arrived at the large doors a few minutes later, noticing how your boots made almost no noise off of the rad carpet that ran along the castle's interior floors. Did they try and make you an assassin or something? You understood you were supposed to be subtle and not as noticeable... but sheesh. With your apparel and weapons, you could very easily be mistaken for an assassin.

Your thoughts stopped as you finally opened the throne room door, it's loud noise echoing loudly off of the silent and nearly empty castle. You couldn't help but quickly wonder; _"Why is this place so empty? I figured castles like this would be usually bustling with people and nobles... maybe I should ask Elsa"._

Speaking of Elsa, she was standing at a wooden table that had been placed in the center of the throne room. It was piled full of all sorts of papers, and she was leaning over it while sorting and going through them all, muttering quickly to herself. In her work, she didn't even notice that you had entered behind her... maybe it was good that you became a bodyguard.

Closing the immensely large door behind you, you slowly started to approach her and called out to uncertainly; "Your majesty?". She jumped and whipped around, eyes showing sudden fear upon seeing you. Before you could get another word in she raised her now glowing blue hands and pointed them at yourself while saying with a little force; "One step closer and you'll be an ice cube". It was your turn to jump in surprise... but then you realized; _"Oh man, the gear. She doesn't know it's me!"._

Before anything back could happen, you dropped your hood as fast as possible and gave Elsa a goofy smile. You saw the fear in her eyes dissipate and relief replace it, as she dropped her defensive stance and crossed her arms, frowning. You began to walk towards her again, when her voice called out reproachfully; "Is that your bodyguard outfit? you look like an assassin with your hood, what was the Captain thinking? You're lucky I didn't freeze you right there!". She finished as you arrived to the table next to her.

Her eyes were still examining you and your new outfit, obviously not appreciating what they took in. She dropped her frown and shook her head; "I'm not liking that gear so much. It makes you seem more of like a Rogue than a Guard... of which I guess you kind of are." She finished, and turned back to the papers on the table.

You just replied, fake hurt in your voice; "Aw, but your majesty! I had this made in a style that I thought you would like!". She didn't even turn to your words, instead just saying; "No you didn't. I had Captain Anders give the order for your armor, nice try! And I've told you many times, don't call me your majesty unless needed to".

Man, she wasn't in the greatest of moods. You just replied humorously; "Yes, whatever you wish your majesty". before she could reply though, your previous thought popped back into your head and you continued; "But if I may ask, why is the castle so empty? I figure it would be bustling with people..." you trailed off and waited for her answer.

Finally, she out down some papers she was reading into a pile and turned to you with a smile. "It's funny that you ask that. See all of these papers? Those are requests from returning nobles and visiting people from other kingdoms. This year, it is Arandelles' turn to host the summer festival and events... you do know that it is summer, right? Well, now you do know. But to answer your question, things are going to get pretty busy and crowded here not too long from now". She finished, and then walked away from the table and over to the throne steps, beckoning you to follow.

You followed closely behind, appreciating her graceful stride and... woah. Your perverted part of mind took over, and you couldn't help but get entranced by her hott form. She was wearing one of the elegant and blue dresses she loved so much, and you, for the first time ever, noticed just how tightly it fit her. It hugged her perfect form, showing off her arched curves, round hips and... But you were thrown out of your thoughts and trance when Elsa got to the steps, turned around, and noticed you were staring.

You snapped out of it, looking up to meet her face that now had an inquisitive raised eyebrow and then just died a little on the inside. She realized what you had just been doing, and then a devilish spark appeared in her cyan eyes and devilish smile formed on her face. With a look that said "You're so busted", she asked jokingly; "Like what you see?" and then twirled provokingly. The embarrassment that you felt was obvious, and blood rushed to your cheeks and ears, most likely being crimson red now. You weren't able to meet her eyes and she just laughed at your display of embarrassment from being caught. Continuing up the steps, she finally arrived to the throne and took her rightful place in the adorned chair, while looking back at you again.

Finally feeling that it was safe to look again, you looked back up at her and tried to change topics. "So, the Captain said that you needed me as soon a possible for something? And what might that be?". Elsa just looked away, a distant look appearing in her eyes. "Do you think that since I am the queen, I have loads of work to do and little extra time for fun and thinking?".

You were a little surprised by her sudden and weird question, but replied quickly and truthfully; "Why yes, of course! Whenever I see you it always seems that you have a ton of work to do!".

She sighed and looked back at you, simply replying solemnly; "Well, you're wrong. Yes, from many interruptions and a lot of paper I carry, it seems like I am an important person with a lot to do... but believe it or not I usually have very little to do. I spend a lot of my time here, alone, and just in thought... and boredom. You wanted to know my task for you? Well, it's simple enough. I just want someone to keep me company". When she finished, you were a little shocked at her words. What was wrong with this woman? All of the wealth an power she contained, not even being confined to working vigorously and she still just sits here bored and alone?

"Why not just call Anna in, or leave to do something else?" The curious words on your mind left through your mouth, and you stared expectantly for an answer. Now looking away again, she continued; "Well, I could do the first thing you suggested, but I won't want to constantly hinder and intrude on her life. She's grown up now and has her own path. And for the second part? Well, (She started to smile again and looked back into your eyes) you're my ticket to that one. Finally having a form of protection now, it's basically opened a door to leave and move around the castle or outside as I please... as long as you are by my side. And I'm thinking this throne room is getting a little... tiring, don't you agree?". She finished, standing up and getting ready to descend the steps form the throne.

_"Hmm, so a ticket huh? Well, this job might not be so boring after all!". _You replied with a smile of your own, and adding jokingly; "Oh, so now I have to kick butt out in the halls of the castle _and_ the streets for your sake? Jeez you're a handful already!".

She just let out a delighted laugh as she started to walk down the steps, throwing her head back and blue eyes twinkling from the light behind her. She arrived down at the bottom shortly afterwards, starting the last few steps to you and giving you the entrancing look as she approached where you were standing. Your perverted part took control again, and with each step towards you, the front of the cut dress displayed a good portion of her right leg a little past the knee and up the thigh... the perfectly shaped and toned patch. Again, you found yourself staring stupidly at her beautiful self, and that specific part... and again she noticed you doing so. She trailed your gaze, and then figured out what you were so obviously gawking at. That same teasing smirk and devilish spark appeared on her face and she said sarcastically while stopping; "Oh, is there something on my dress that I didn't see?" To then fake frantically checking around for stains or fake wrinkles, _purposely _lifting the cut part of her dress to show some more skin.

You looked away, shifting uncomfortably and blushing uncontrollably again, while thinking; _"Stupid, stupid. Make it a little more obvious next time!". _She really knew how to get you stumped good... you'd have to figure out a way to repay the favor. Finishing her act and sarcastic phase of teasing, she arrived to where you were now awkwardly standing and asked; "So, time to get some lunch?". And then offered her arm for you to take.

You, who were still in thought of how to get revenge, replied a little delayed and disoriented; "Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. I'm pretty hungry I guess". Shortly afterwards you noticed out of the corner of your left eye, that her arm was extended for you to take in your own and walk with her. Just as you were about to eagerly accept the gesture, you thought better of it... and decided to test her reaction by rejecting it. Turning back to where she was to your left, you completely ignored her offer and asked; "So, in the city or same old place in the castle?".

She dropped her arm, looking a little crestfallen at your action to her offer and replied; "City sounds nice for a change". You couldn't help but think _"Haha, success!" _to her reaction to _your_ action.

You continued in question, trying to get things moving; "So, anywhere in mind?". After those words, Elsa's face lit up and she turned to her more childish side again; "Oh yeah! There was this one place I've always wanted to visit since I was little! Come on!" And before you could reply or object, she grabbed your leather clad arm and tugged you behind her out of the room.

...

Some time later and after half of the town you went through tried to meet and crowd around the queen, you were both standing in a crowded, bustling little joint called "Fredrick's Chow post". It was an old, lopsided brick building that on the inside had a wooden floor and top frame. It was loud, crowded, bustling with customers, and full of heavenly smelling aroma. A few moments after entering, somebody exclaimed; "Look, it's the Queen!", and all of the loud conversation and activity stopped, almost every head turning towards you two.

Thankfully, you had remembered to draw your hood over your face to hide your identity, but with all of the crowd silent and eyes on you two you... still felt pretty uncomfortable. Then you noticed the weight of your left hand. Looking down, you noticed that Elsa had somehow managed to lace her cold hand within your leather clad one without you noticing, and you quickly unwound them, drawing yours back swiftly and trying to avoid arousing suspicion from the citizens.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Elsa called out to the crowd; "Hello! I'm just visiting for some afternoon lunch, please go back and enjoy your time here!". Shortly afterwards, everyone cheered and gradually returned to their business. the loud and rowdy sound continued all around you again.

A voice called to you both from the right; "If you'll follow me please, your majesty". Turning, you saw a waiter dressed in what must have once been nice work clothes beckoning you over to follow, carrying two food menus in his hands. Elsa just nodded and headed after him without a word, you trailing behind and catching up.

After walking past many tables full of different sorts of delicious looking and smelling food, you both were placed in a more private looking corner with some thin privacy walls and glass obscuring you both. After he pulled out your chairs politely and seated you both, he placed both menus in front of you and asked politely while pulling out a notepad; "So, what brings you here your majesty? Got some important business with a traveler, eh?". But before either of you could reply he added hastily; "Oh, yes. Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on royal business, it's just policy and part of my job to make you feel comfortable. What will you two be having to drink today?". And then he looked at Elsa patiently.

"Hmm, I'll take a fresh leave brewed tea".

"Excellent, and you sir or madam?" He asked politely still, turning towards you.

From your missing memory, you didn't know anything about drinks or beverages, can just said uncertainly; "Um, some water is fine for me. Thanks".

Looking up at him, you saw him scribble it down on his notepad, and his lips pursed and looking... slightly irritated? What was up with that? But before you could inspect any more, he turned around and walked away while saying; "Ok, i'll be right back to take your order".

_"Hmm, I'm probably just being paranoid. It might be a little annoying to get water or something."_ You tried to dismiss your feeling of un-ease, but couldn't help to start observing things more closely. You watched the servant walk down the aisle, turn left to behind the bar counter, and whisper something into one of the bartender's ears. The bartender had a small look of surprise on his face, just nodded quickly, and then soon moved to exit the restaurant. something was up now, you knew it.

You were cut out of your thoughts though, when Elsa called you for a third time, starting to look a little worried. Shaking your head, you looked back over to her concerned face and smiled reassuringly; "He just seemed a little familiar. That's all". You had your fingers crossed that she would accept your lie. After a few moments, thankfully her face softened up and she began; "Think you might know him from your... past life? We an get his name and ask him about it". she finished with a small smile, while leaning back in her chair and awaiting your answer.

You also relaxed a little and leaned back, while watching the servant intently out of the corner of your vision. "No, I'm probably just mistaken". You paused, and then remembered the menus. "Oh yeah! Let's check the menus and see what they got!". You then grabbed your menu and acted as if you were reading what it had to offer. Elsa, without a word just did the same, although she seemed to be actually reading it.

The servant had finished with your drinks, and was now approaching you both down the aisle with them on a platter.. when a customer grabbed his pant leg to get his attention. You narrowed your eyes started to observe more closely.

The waiter leaned down closer than he needed with the platter, acting to be talking to the customer... when the customer did something that made your blood run cold. With the waiter also noticing, he pulled out a thin paper packet and poured some white powder into Elsa's drink. As soon as he finished doing so, he patted the waiter on the shoulder and exclaimed loudly; "Ahh, I see now! thank you sir!". And then the waiter began the walk towards you two.

They were going to poison the Queen.

Without a second to waste, you dropped your menu on the table suddenly and startled Elsa, who then slowly placed hers down and looked up at your now alarmed face with a raised eyebrow. You leaned in close and whispered so nobody could hear but her; "Do NOT, drink that tea. Whatever you, don't drink it". And then you leaned back up, faking a laugh.

Elsa, who now also had a slightly alarmed look on her face, faked a laugh also and pretended to view her menu again. Shortly afterwards, the waiter arrived while saying; "There ya go! One water for you and one tea for you". And then he placed them down, waiting expectantly for you to try them. Getting a slightly impatient look on his face after you both thanked him and just ignored your drinks, he added in; "Your majesty, would like to try the drink while I'm here in case you might take a disliking to it?".

Elsa just looked up from her menu and faked; "Hmm? Oh, no, I'm sure it's fine. Are you ready to take our orders now?" She finished with a polite smile while looking up at him. He looked like he wanted to flip out, but calmly replied; "Oh, yes. What would you like today?" And then readied his notepad and quill.

Elsa continued politely; "I'll have the grilled salmon with a side of fresh chicken salad. That's all". "Mm-hmm". He replied while writing it down.

"And for you sir or madam?". He finished writing, while looking up to you.

You didn't actually look at your menu, and just quickly glanced and said the first thing that you saw. "I'll have the roasted pork with potatoes on the side. That's it".

"Alright, coming right up". He commented and then quickly walked away again.

Once he was gone, Elsa looked back at you with a questioning and curious look. You just responded to her look; "See that man over there?" And then gestured to the customer in the brown trench coat that poisoned her drink, while continuing; "Well, when the waiter walked by him, he poured an unknown powder into your drink...and I think the waiter was in on it". You finished solemnly

When you finished, she began to look a little shocked and then grabbed her drink, tilting it and looking into it. Her eyes narrowed, and then she slowly placed it back down, looking back into your eyes and nodding. "We should probably go, it's clear that I'm not wanted here..." She added in, but literally RIGHT as she said that, the door opened with a jingle and six big burly, travel worn looking men entered. They were giants, with arms like tree branches and at least over 6 and a half feet tall each while all wearing traveling cloaks like yours... and all being bald from some reason. The bartender walked in after them, and then went to back to his post... something bad was about to go down.

Your waiter immediately appeared by the entrance to get them seated, exchanging a few quick words with one of them and subtly gesturing towards you two. They then broke off, three of them following your waiter and being placed down the row heading towards the kitchen a few seats away, and three being placed by another waiter down the row to the left, closer to the door.

You were trapped, and it was about time to be leaving. You looked urgently over to Elsa, who had also noticed the huge men and had some fear forming within her blue eyes. Getting her attention by reaching over and grabbing her arm, you said to her; "I think it's time to leave now". She looked back to you, obviously being very scared and just nodded quickly.

You both stood up abruptly, getting some curious stars from the people... and the 6 men especially, and then began to leave down the aisle to the left. Your heart began to race as you neared their table, and you got ready to respond quickly. Just as you were about to pass the table holding three of the huge dudes, one of them decided while saying loudly; "I gotta take a leak." And then stood up quickly, cloak swaying just a bit and revealing something that stopped you dead in your tracks.

His hand was grasped tightly around a glinting silver dagger, _and he was poised to strike_. Without a second thought, you shoved Elsa backwards roughly and in a second, had your staff activated, out, and across the side of the dudes head.

He was a little surprised, but your fierce strike just bounced off of his big and round head and he just stumbled a bit... this wasn't going to be easy. There were civilians all around, including children... of which you didn't want to paint pictures of blood and gore in their young minds with your swords. You would hold out for their sake.

Everyone in the room had stopped their activities and looked over to the commotion, trying to figure out what was happening between the small figure and huge man. "Everybody out, NOW!" You roared forcibly, startling many people around you and causing a great rush to leave. People surged onwards to the doors, exclaiming and some yelping at the sudden event of violence that had sparked up.

Now that they were partially taken care of, you had business to attend to.

The bald man you struck had recovered, and was rubbing his now red side of his head vigorously while taunting; "Speed isn't gonna take us out buddy". And then his cronies rose, all dropping their cloaks and drawing respective weapons.

They were all _massively_ buff, half naked in barbarian type attire, and had distinct weapons. One of them took out a huge black spiked war mace, able to crush a lot of stuff in his massive hands.

Another took out a massive and worn out looking claymore, probably almost 5 or 6 feet long, and then the one that you had struck took out a... Regular long sword. Great, three huge dudes with huge weapons, all able to kill in one strike. This could turn out bad.

You suddenly felt a cold and familiar presence at your back, and you realized that the queen you had so rudely shoved back before was at your back, hands glowing and at the ready. She was facing behind you both, at the corner where the other 3 men and had started to approach and surround you from. Looking at the sheer size and probable strength of the men, you realized that your staff wasn't the appropriate weapon to play this fight with. Before they gathered their nerve and commenced attack, you shrunk and holstered your staff, while drawing your light and menacing looking dual blades.

Their fiery looking selves glinted from the torchlight, and seemed to eagerly await their turn for usage in combat. Remembering back on some training with dual swords, you thought that it was best to try and pick them off one by one, as your flurry of quick and sharp strikes would be too much for one person to handle a time.

Elsa didn't say a word at your back, but the wind just began to pick up around you both... and the temperature in the room dropped considerably again. Without a warning, the ground and whole area in front of her just froze up in a layer of ice, causing _all_ three men to slip and fall in the middle of the isle. Before they could rise, Elsa just conjured up a large wall and shelf of crystal clear ice... severing the bottom and letting it fall onto the first two. One of them rolled under the table... while the other just wasn't as lucky. Groaning from his fall, he just looked up at the oncoming wall of ice dropping down on him, and with a short yell that was cut off, he was down for the count.

You decided she could handle herself behind you, and were torn from your thoughts when the claymore barer stepped out from the seat and made a hefty vertical cleave to cut you in half. Making sure Elsa wouldn't be hit by the strike, crouched down and crossed your swords horizontally, preparing for the mighty blow... although it never hit.

His huge claymore touched the curved edge of your fiery blades... _and was severed in half. _The last about... 2 feet of the sword were just completely separated by the thin and sharp edge of your right one, and he just looked back at it stunned. Before you could lash out and retaliate though, he stepped back and the mace wielder swung down where you were moments ago, embedding his spikes into the wooden ground and having to slowly rip it out.

You rolled up between them, spinning around once you passed the long-sword wielder and quickly threw a swung at him with your right blade. Instead of blocking it, he managed to swerve out of the way and come up in a stab at your stomach. You sidestepped to your right, his now outstretched and vulnerable left arm within your mercy. Just as you were about to make a dark move and sever it from his body, the claymore dude tackled you from the side, effectively knocking the wind out of you and making you lose your grip on both swords. You fell on your back, the huge bald barbaric man pinning you with his knees and making a reach for your throat.

The swords clattered some way behinds you, way out of reach. you looked back up at the attacker, who was reaching aroun- Oh crap. He wasn't trying to choke you... _he was going to snap your neck._ Quick, easy, and less chance of losing grip than choking. Without a second thought, you reached into your cloak and grasped a throwing knife... preparing to perform afterwards a very dark but desperate move. You remembered your oath though; _"Performing any actions necessary to ensure safety and prosperity ensue"._

Neither he or his buddies expected your sudden move, in within a second, _the knife was embedded into the side of his throat. _He immediately stopped all offensive actions and reached for his now bloody throat. The look... the terror and pain his eyes painted into yours... it was nightmare causing. Even though he was a cold blooded and evil killer about to take your life... it just didn't feel right doing that to another human being. You were guaranteed nightmares from that.

Without another noise made, his eyes turned life-less and he fell off to your side, a pool of blood starting to from by his head. His 2 buddies that just saw what happened cried out in alarm and anger, and converged on you.

Without a second to waist, you kicked your legs up and evaded in a roll backwards, feeling and grasping the hilt of one of your swords in the process. Halting into a crouch, you looked up at the approaching enemies. The look of fury and anger they directed towards you was intimidating and terrifying, but it also caused them to lose their cool.

The one with the long sword bounded towards you quickly and clumsily, stepping over his fallen teammate and making a quick lunge for you afterwards. You just leapt up in a spin onto the table next to you, watching him stumble past and using your twirling momentum to slam the pommel of your sword as hard as possible into the back of his head... but you forgot it's shape.

The diamond and slightly pointed pommel entered the back of his skull, causing a small amount of blood to squirt out onto your leather clad arm and hand. He fell to the floor, a decently large and now bloody hole in the back of his bald head... _dead_. to your own horror, you killed him... _on accident._ Yes, these were people trying on yours and Elsa's life... but you weren't a person to take killing another human lightly. Knocking them out and beating the hell out of them was different... it wasn't ending the life and existence of another living human.

You still had a duty to attend to and Queen to protect. You turned to the last man, as his mace was already in mid-swing towards crushing your leg. Your instincts took over for that moment, causing you to leap off the table in a somersault over him, landing behind him and kicking his right knee down. With a "Oof", he dropped his mace and crumpled down on his right knee. Before he could recover, you reared your elbow back far and slammed it with a thud, into the knockout area below his temple. He went down for the count.

Just as you finished and started to turn around, Elsa let out a fearful yelp. One of the attackers had managed to reach her, and had grabbed both of her arms, squeezing tightly and trapping her within an iron grip. Her struggling and kicks didn't do anything to the huge man, and he just simply lifted her light self up and went to smashed her against the table. You watched, already racing heart now about to explode and blood running colder than it already was.

Time slowed down. Her head was now slowly approaching the edge of the wooden table, a blow likely to kill her or injure her to the point of near death. You knew what you had to do. Unclasping your cloak, you whipped the strap of your crossbow up and twirled the weapon through the air into your hands.  
The second it landed within your grasp, you took aim and fired the life saving shot. The arrow twirled slowly through the air, whizzing right past Elsa's flailing arm and into the target. Bulls-eye.

It embedded itself into the center of the man's forehead, and he just stopped any actions altogether. Elsa fell from his grip and managed to land on her feet, although she looked really shaken. Unlike the other two kills you did, you didn't even have an ounce of remorse or regret for that kill. He started to play dirty, _he received dirty. _Things were different when others were in danger, emotions and thoughts changed... and it wasn't a plus for the enemy.

The last conscious or alive dude saw his 5 downed comrades, and then looked over to you angrily... but once his eyes met yours, as your hood had fallen down, a look of terror and fear crossed his eyes. He dropped his weapon and just started to beg; "Please! I surrender, no more jus-" But your own voice cut him off.

"Shut UP!". It was monstrous and livid sounding, you surprised and scared yourself a little at your own tone. Looking back at Elsa, she was staring back at you in awe, a look of fear and confusion infused within her gaze. You then noticed how you were standing, Crossbow pointed at the other man who had surrendered and was now on his knees, your left boot was now resting on the body of one of the other men, your right arm was covered in blood spatter, and your right foot was in a pool of blood from the one you stabbed.

Overall, you must have looked absolutely sadistic. Dropping your cross-bow and slinging it over your shoulder, you retrieved the right hand sword you previously dropped from taking your cross-bow out, and then went over to get your left sword that was down the isle. Lastly, you re-clasped your cloak over yourself. Once you had everything, you turned back towards the rigid Elsa and let out a sigh when you saw her face. She still was looking back at you terrified, but now partially concerned... but still unmoving. You began to walk towards her slowly, mouth opening to reassure her with some soothing words when the door jingled and flung open.

Royal guards of Arandelle came storming in, holding weapons and tools of all types and calling out code-stuff to each other. You whipped around, and almost immediately, some of the guards called out in command; "Halt!" And then many raised their bows at you. In all honesty, you wouldn't have trusted yourself if you were a guard either. In leather armor, covered in blood and approaching the queen.

You obliged, and then raised your hands up showing your surrender... apparently not being the right gesture when a guard shot an arrow at you. In the blink of an eye, without much though or contemplating of what to do... you just casually whipped your head to the side and let it whiz past. Just as they were readying to fire more, Elsa's voice returned and she screamed out; "No! Stop!". The guards all exchanged quizzical looks, and then the leader called out a few questions; "Are you alright, your majesty?".

Elsa called out from behind; "Yes, I'm fine! Don't worry about him, he's an ally!".

The squad leader just called back out; "As you wish your majesty. And what about him, back there?". He finished in question.

You wondered what hew as talking about, but then turned around and saw the surrendered barbarian man. Elsa said, although more quietly this time; "Arrest that man for treason and attempted assassination."

You dropped your hands that were still in the air as two guards rushed pass you, brandishing some cuffs and heading towards the surrendered attacker. With a sigh, you turned your attention back to Elsa, who had finally calmed down and walked back up to you, looking into your eyes and saying quietly; "Put your hood back on. We can still try to hide you a little bit".

You just nodded and did as she asked, lifting the hood over your head and hiding your face once again. The lead guard came over to you two, eyeing you cautiously out oft he corner of his eye and asking; "Are either of you hurt? Do you need an escort?" to which Elsa instantly shook her head and replied; "No, we're fine. And he will be my escort. Thank you, but we are leaving now". She concluded, and began to walk out before the guard could object.

You quickly trailed her steps, leaving the guard captain a little taken aback. Right before she left, she suddenly turned and called out; "Oh, sergeant? Make sure that the owners get all of the money they need for repairs and clean up. Thank you." And then you both finally left the restaurant, starting to head back towards the castle.

...

You both crossed the bridge together, a lingering shroud of silence following you both, neither of you talking or saying anything to each other. After the battle and adrenaline rush ended, the memory of the eyes from the man you stabbed began to haunt you.

You just couldn't seem to get the picture of the pained and fearful eyes, life slowly draining from them, staring into your own in disbelief at what you just did... and then the pommel you drove into the back of the other's head on accident. Yes, they were trying to kill and harm you... but your still sane conscious couldn't get over that fact that you finally had taken a life. Thinking back now, from all of your other combat with the assassins and bandits, you only knocked them out. It turned out that the 2 darts the lead assassin had shot out into his fallen teammates' necks were euthanasia darts, so they wouldn't let any information out... and confirmed that you hadn't taken their lives.

Another mood darkening fact was how scared Elsa and the other attacker were because of you. What _did_ you really look like just then? it must have been mortifying for him to just up and surrender like that... and you hoped to never have to see Elsa's face twisted in fear at you again. Ever. She still wasn't talking to you, and also seemed very distant as you two crossed the royal gardens.

A few moments later you both passed through the large decorated entry doors into the castle, to run into a scared but concerned looking Anna and a solemn looking Kristoff. When Anna saw her sister open and come through the doors, she exclaimed loudly in joy with relief showing in her face and then ran to embrace her. So far, you tood back unnoticed.

Anna threw Elsa into a tight hug while telling her; "The news traveled fast, that the queen was under attack in a restaurant. I just heard it, and we didn't know really what to do... so I headed out to go see what happened". She paused and then broke the embrace while adding happily; "And now it's obvious that you're ok thank god!".

Elsa just let out a shaky laugh, most likely still shaken up from previous events and replied; "Well, I _wouldn't_ have been in such good shape if not for our friend here". She finished and then gestured over to you, who was still standing a few feet back. Anna leaned and peered around Elsa at you, while narrowing her gaze curiously... and then the realization hit her. The blood spattered and cloaked traveler was you.

She stepped out from in front of Elsa, and slowly began approaching your solitary self, obviously trying hard not to stare and glance at the blood-spatter up your arm and on your boots. You dropped your hood, and gave out a false but attempted reassuring smile while informing them; "Well, I got the job. I'm the royal bodyguard now." But your tone betrayed you, even when you tried to change it. She stopped a few feet in front of you, face contorted in concern.

Like she and Elsa were really skillful at doing, Anna pierced right through your false veil and lies. Well.. not really lies, but she knew that you were only acting to be fine. You didn't know why, but killing those two first men _really_ took a drastic change on your mood and emotions... and you couldn't stop thinking about the face the first one gave you.

Anna's voice pulled you from your pondering; "That... isn't your blood, is it". And then she paused. It wasn't a question either, more of a statement or fact. And the worst part was that she was right. She continued; "Oh my god... what happened? Are you alright?". The truth was, that you weren't feeling so hot at the time, but for everyone's sake you forced a smile and replied; "Well, for starters, I'm alright. really, I swear I am. And secondly, we were attacked by some barbarian type men". You finished explaining and trying to avoid what her question was aimed at.

She just pressed on forcibly; "Don't try and avoid what my question was aimed at. you know it wasn't about the attack. IT was about_ that_, and _that_". She finished and pointed respectively at the blood spatter on yourself. Your already dark mood shaded considerably, and you were about to tell Anna to back off, when thankfully, Elsa cut in; "I think that is a question for another time, Anna. Now come on, I'm hungry as I'm sure he/she is too." And before objections could be made, she just took off. Of course, you three just followed.

...

It had been a few days since the event, and like predicted, the face of the first man you killed came back in nightmares to haunt you. You hadn't been getting much sleep... and people were starting to notice the change. Luckily though, many important things and _people_ now arriving to Arandelle prevented Elsa and Anna from worrying and pestering you about it.

The summer festival was just around the corner, and many different things were happening in preparation for Arandelle to host. First, many nobles and royalty from other kingdoms began to flood and crowd the barren and desolate castle. It was a nice change.

Second, as a bodyguard, with all of the commotion and whatnot going on, you were almost _always_ forced to be at Elsa's side from your job. That was always a plus side to things, even though you were rarely ever alone together.

And lastly, you got to watch in amusement from whichever guard position you had been taking at the time, as many Kings/Princes/Nobles nervously and skittishly greeted Elsa. What Anna and Kristoff said was true, Elsa's cold skin and famous ice powers had a... fear inducing effect on people. For greeting, if they had to make physical contact, they would always start to shake and get scared before doing so, and quickly break contact when done.

One of the nobles hadn't been notified of her condition, and when he walked in normally and went to kiss her knuckles in formal greeting, he jumped at contact of her skin and accused her of sorcery. Overall, it was quite amusing seeing all of the different ways the rich and powerful figures coped with the Queen.

Currently, you were at dinner with the other three and enjoying a delicious meal of pork and potatoes. It had started to become a rare occurrence, as both sisters had many things to attend to and often skipped out on the dinner you usually all shared, leaving you and Kristoff alone many times. Anna and Elsa were in deep and.. partially serious conversation about some of the arriving people.

They were in the middle of making fun of lord Borthal, as he had 4 wives and 10 children when Elsa mentioned something about the King of Vaelrom to be arriving shortly. You, who was in the middle of daydreaming and drinking some concentrated apple juice, spat it all over the table at the mention of Vaelrom.

Ignoring the fact that you just spit a large amount of the liquid everywhere, you turned to Elsa and exclaimed; "What did you just say?". Everyone was staring at you now, but you barely took notice at that. Elsa, who had now raised an eyebrow just continued; "The king of Vaelrom will be arriving shortly. Is there something wrong with that?" She ended in curious questioning.

Realizing that it might not be smart to tell them about your dream of the battle, you just lied and acted relaxed; "It just seems... familiar. Like it could have been a part of my past life". Upon finishing, you thought; _"Wait, technically that's not even a lie. Well, at least I'm not lying"._

Anna just added in excitedly; "Great! Maybe you can find some information on your life before you know... losing memory".

You felt your face uncontrollably turn into a frown, and noticing this Anna continued; "That's if you want to learn about it, I guess." she trailed off uncertainly. The room started to develop an awkward silence, and you just looked back down to your half empty plate... the former hunger suddenly leaving you. What was this Vaelrom place, and why did your mind always flip out at the mention of it? It must have been bad news for your past life or something... But an urgent knock at the door busted the silence.

"Your majesty, the Kingdom of Vaelrom's ship has just arrived and is now docking! The king would like to meet in the throne room shortly!" Kai's voice called into the room. Everyone just immediately looked over at Elsa, who sighed and said slightly irritated; "Well, let's give this late arriver a welcoming party. Kai? get the people ready to greet one last time!".

"As you wish, your majesty!" He replied in his polite tone, and you heard the steps of him rushing off. You all stood up at the same time, and just continued the played our routine of heading towards the throne room and preparing to greet a new on-comer. You left your identity hiding cloak hanging on the chair, as you would be doing stand-at-attention guard duty. Captain Anders had more important things to do, and you took his usual spot at the base of the throne.

...

A good ten minutes later, the usual welcoming party had been set up appropriately for the new arrival. Servants were stationed about, ready to help in any way commanded. A line of guards and nobles erected a straight human made wall and path to the throne's base, where you stood on the right and Anna on the left. Elsa of course, took the throne.

Everything was ready and perfect, you were all just impatiently waiting for the King's arrival. Anna was fidgeting and shifting uncomfortably in her adorned and elaborate dress, as Elsa was forcing herself to appear attentive, while also sitting all prim and proper. Kristoff was in line with the nobles, as he had a... unique title of his own. royal ice harvester and deliverer. Overall, everything was in place... for about the hundredth time. You heart was racing now, and were very anxious to finally meet the rulr of this.. Vaelrom kingdom.

What felt like Eons later, Kai's voice called outside from the throne room; And now I present to you, Th- but he was cut off as the doors flew open and the king barged in before he finished. Ignoring the two greeting servants like they were not even there, he just strode quickly and cockily down the red carpet and towards the queen. He was pretty tall, about your height but more wide-set and built muscularly. His straight and dark brown hair was trimmed short and to perfection, and matched his well-tanned skin color. He was wearing an expensive but undeniably sharp looking white suit decorated by gold and various medals of achievements. He had a brown and green cloak on behind him, also being embedded with various jewels and displays of immense wealth. Overall, the dude was dressed and fitted perfectly, and was probably attractive to female standards.

You hated his cocky looking self instantly, as he was wearing a slight sneer on his perfectly groomed face. He just continued to approach Elsa with his confident stride, who now had stood out of respect and began descending the steps slowly and gracefully, as usual. The king must not have known about her condition, as he just continued to approach her without the slightest indication of stopping and slowing down to a safe distance.

Elsa smiled falsely but nonetheless, warmly and began; "Welcome to the Kingdo-" But he cut her off with a deep and condescending tone; "I know exactly where I am and what I am here for. I have no need for your formalities at this time, as I am tired and require some much needed and _deserved_ rest". He finished, shocking everyone a little at his rudeness and disrespect to the hostess of the festival.

He got to where she was standing patiently, and to everyone's surprise, grabbed her hand and grazed her knuckles formally without the slightest flinch upon doing so. Looking out of the corner of your eye, you saw Elsa looking shocked at his... _non_-reaction to her cold condition... and were revolted to find her smile even more warmly at his action.

Without another word being said, he turned sharply and quickly strode away, while calling back; "I expect a servant will bring me to my room". And then you saw Kai rush ahead of him, struggling to stay ahead and lead the man to the destination. The dude was a total arrogant prick, and he also distilled a great feeling of un-rest and nervousness within you.

He wasn't good news, and your conscious sensed it.

* * *

**"Please read"**

So, was I descriptive enough on the swords? I hope so, I'll get to his armor and crossbow later. Yes, there were a lot of time skips in this chapter, but it made the story flow through a little faster and now I can get to some drama more quickly. Also, I wasn't pleased with this chapter because I noticed, I did an excessive usage of "you did this" and "Elsa did that" type writing. The words "Your" and "You" were used WAY too much, and I apologize for the chapter's bad quality and excessive repetition. I'm sorry, I will not re-write 13,000 plus words, but you can guarantee next chapter will NOT be as... repetitive.

Please leave a review, all are appreciated and especially constructive criticism.


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies Made

**The Traveler chapter 10: Enemies made**

A very live feeling of shock and surprise reverberated around the throne room walls and inhabitants, everybody was silent and showed obvious distaste towards the arrogant King's way of actions. He displayed immense dis-respect to the nobility and other important assets of Arandelle... including the Queen and Princess themselves, and it was obvious that many people didn't appreciate it. Unlike how things usually happened with the new arrivers, as they would arrive, title be announced, enter when let in, usually show acknowledgement to nobles/assets, and then lastly would perform civilities with the queen... he just did as he pleased, while also doing so very rudely. Ignoring the nobility _and_ princess upon meeting like this was a grave act of disrespect and inconsiderateness, while it also showed how the King thought himself above and not obligated to meet "Lesser beings".

_"I really wonder what the others will have to say at that",_ you couldn't help but wonder in curiosity. Looking back over at Elsa, you were pleased to see her false façade of being welcoming and nice had completely diminished into a calm, passive stance and face. She was staring intently at the arrogant man's swishing cape, eyes not even blinking or changing looks even once, all the way up until the door was closed behind him. Once the door shut with a loud echo within the now eerily quiet room, Elsa's mature and queenly side took back over and she announced with a slight smile; "And that, was the last of the welcoming! Ladies and gentleman, you are all now dismissed, and be free to celebrate this being the last hindrance we have to endure", She finished and got some delighted cheers from everybody.

It was tiresome and very dull work, to have to constantly repeat the same process of lining up and stationing yourself while greeting seemingly endless amounts of on-comers, nearly 80 times. After everybody let out their cheer of approval, excited chattering commenced as people all started to surge quickly out of the room, relived that they would not be performing the repetitive welcoming ceremony again for a long, long time. In a few moments, it was just you same old four stragglers within the room... and it was obvious of what you were all going to speak about.

The ruler of Vaelrom.

As you rolled your neck around and relieved some strain from standing poised, at attention for so long, Kristoff walked on over to you 3 and exclaimed; "What a total prick! Did you see his... rudeness and how cocky he acted? He didn't even acknowledge you!" He finished, gesturing towards Anna as he arrived next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. Elsa didn't seem as surprised or phased as you 3, and she added in her own words shortly afterwards; "Yes, I was warned beforehand that he was very Rude and arrogant, although I did not expect it to be of this extent... however, he is still a close and powerful ally of Arandelle, and I expect him to _not_ be treated otherwise." Elsa finished in a warning, attracting a weird look from Anna in the process.

"Um, Elsa? You realize that you don't have to talk and act all formal now... right?" Anna inquired while giving her a questioning look, obviously slightly troubled at her sister's continued formal acting and speaking.

"Hm? Oh yes, sorry guys. I've just been forced to act like this for the past few days now, it kinda just stuck. But anyways, I still don't want any negative attitude towards our arrogant friend. He'll be gone before you know it", Elsa added in quickly, breaking her formal demeanor and trying to reassure you all not to worry about the king.

You decided to start of the flare of humor in the room, and threw your two cents worth in; "Well I think that he's a great role model to children all over the kingdom!" You finished sarcastically with a smile and laugh, walking up next to Elsa and crossing your arms. It started to brighten up the dark and distasteful mood in you all.

Grateful at the sudden mood and situation change, Kristoff eagerly joined in; "I know, right? I wish I could be as rude and mighty as him! I should start practicing..." He trailed off, brow furrowing in thought in the process. Anna just narrowed her gaze at him, glaring and replying seriously; "Oh no you don't. Don't even START trying to imp-" but Kristoff cut her off in a fake and deep tone; "Did I give you permission to speak with me, peasant?", and then he held a serious locked with Anna's shocked and slightly angry one.

Elsa busted out in laughter at Anna's dumbfounded face, you not being able to contain your own waves of boisterous laughing either, as for once, the Princess finally did not have any words to say. She just attempted a glare at Kristoff, who now had a goofy smile plastered to his face, but couldn't help from letting out a few laughs of her own at his ridiculous impersonation. After everyone died down a bit, you were about to let out another joke and likely cause another torrent of laughter... but a tremendous and excruciating wave of pain suddenly shot throughout your left thigh again. It came without warning, and with a yelp of surprise you found yourself writhing uncontrollably on your right side, left leg spasming out in it's own seizure again.

It again, was the only thing your now in panic mind could comprehend, and it felt like it had gotten even _worse. _The searing, burning and seemingly endless ravaging and violent torrent of pain was even worse than last time you spasmed out, worse than when you got stabbed, and also worse than snapping the bone back into place. You didn't know how, but again, those pangs were almost welcoming to what you felt now. It felt like a molten chain of lava and spikes with acid were repeatedly tearing and ripping through your seizing leg. It was all you could even think or care about, and you didn't even have one care at stopping the agonizing screams of torturous pain that escaped your lips. Your right sword hilt was digging bluntly into your right side as you were now laying on it, but you couldn't bring yourself to care about the minor uncomfortability it added in.

Elsa was the first at your side, taking your head and cradling it within her hands. She forced your head to swivel and look at her, your barely open and now red eyes seeing her lips move quickly and face contorted with panic, but your ears would not receive her words. No, the only thing your body and mind were able to work with and comprehend now was the fresh wave of terrible burning that had spiked within your injury. Kristoff and Anna arrived shortly afterwards, Kristoff ripping a large piece of cloth from his suit's sleeve, bundling it, and handing it to Elsa, who them shoved it into your open mouth. Before her hand was even out, your jaws clenched down with an iron grip on the bundle of cloth, and your screams of pain were now muffled and slightly subdued. The only thing you wanted was the pain to stop. It was the only thing your panicked body could feel besides pain, was the want for it to end.

The shaking and pain still continued. Elsa, who was on her knees next to you looked away and shouted something commandingly to the other two, of which Kristoff nodded and then sprinted out of your now blackening vision... although you weren't passing out. Elsa looked back at you, very deep and great concern had taken ahold of her facial features and then she shook her slowly head in defeat. She let your head go and gently placed it back down, of which you just instantly lifted it up and instinctively looked down at your shaking leg that was now curled up in your arms' clutches.

Elsa stood up and then solemnly moved over to your leg, and what you saw made your cries of agony stop, and mind come back into focus for a short second. _"What in the hell is she doing?"_ you managed to think, before the pain took it back over and any coherent thought process ceased. Elsa had raised her hands, which were now glowing dangerously and brilliantly with her blue abilities. Taking a deep and shaky breath, a look of deep concentration appeared on her face and then she slowly started what she hoped would help with the pain.

Next to the agonizing and endless pain, deep and freezing cold started to form at where your leg was, and you then realized what her motive was. It was damned smart. She started to freeze out the pain. Cold being a natural nerve number, she was starting to freeze your leg over... _and it was working_. You almost immediately felt minor relief start to spread from where the ice had formed, and within moments your while left thigh was freezing and encased in ice.

With a gasp and very heavy breathing, the torturous pain finally ceded almost instantly, while you rolled up onto your back and slid your crossbow out from underneath it. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly with your quick but very loud and slightly raspy breaths, and you just placed your left hand on it, letting your head slowly descend until it made contact with the cold throne room floor. With a long sigh, you closed your eyes and willed your rapid breathing and heart race to stop, leg now being completely numb and void of any pain. It worked. Elsa's magic and plan had worked to perfection, and your leg had been stabilized effectively.

You felt a familiar cold presence and feeling surround your right hand (Which your right arm was sprawled out to your right), and you looked over to, to find that it was grasped tightly in Elsa's own left hand. Looking back up to her, you found that she was still gazing at you in deep concern, although the panic seemed to be replaced by slight relief and you smiled reassuringly to her, while croaking out; "Thank y-you".

Relief took it's hold in her features, and she let a small smile of her own return. Just as she was going to let out a reply of her own, the doors banged back open, Kristoff and the doctor storming in hurriedly. Elsa quickly let your hand go, and you saw her and her sister both turn around and stare at the two approaching men anxiously. Ignoring any civilities or formalities, the doc rushed over to you and ignored the queen while asking urgently; "What happened to him/her?", while he slung his bag onto the floor and started rummaging through it quickly.

Anna just cut in before anyone; "W-We don't know. One second he/she was laughing along with us, and the next he/she was writhing and screaming on the floor in pain. His leg was also spasming out!", she replied loudly as her voice cracked a few times.

The doctor stopped rummaging and yelled out in anger that wasn't directed towards anyone; "Spasmimg? Oh no, no no no. That's bad. Has he/she applied any great strain on it previously? Maybe training or with the skirmish at the restaurant?" He asked, and waited impatiently for an answer while standing up and staring at Elsa for her answer.

Elsa just nodded slowly and solemnly and went to tell the doctor something, but he just cut her off by cursing and then returning to rummaging in his bag. After a moment, he cursed again while exclaiming; "Damn, I don't have it with me!", and then he just quickly rushed over to you with his observation glass. When he moved past Elsa who then quickly shifted out of the way, his eyes settled on the ice that encased your leg and he just let out a sigh of frustration. "Yes, very smart move encasing it in a natural stabilizer... but I'm going to have to ask you to remove the ice, Elsa. I'm sorry Aldryth/Auvra, it's for your own good" He notified as he crouched down low next to you, and started to remove your leather boot. A bright idea must have struck within his mind, as his face lit up in thought and he called out "Hmm... maybe, maybe... Anna? Come her for a moment", of which Anna immediately rushed to his and your side.

They exchanged quick and hushed words, the doctor explaining something very carefully and urgently to Anna, who nodded a few times in understanding and then moved to got through the bag. Her back was to you, and it effectively hid what she was doing or looking for from sight. Dr. Mitchell then turned to Elsa, who was ready and starting to thaw out the ice and quickly added in; "No, not yet!", of which Elsa shakily let her hands down and looked it him with curiosity. _"What is he up to?"_ curious words of wondering flew through your thought process for a moment.

Ann finished and then moved swiftly back over to the doctor, handing him a small tube with a needle injector. There was a clear and slightly powdered looking substance inside. Rick then turned back to you and baring the needle. "Sorry son/ma'am, but this is for your own good", and before any questions or objections could be made, he thrust the needle with a sharp jolt of pain into your neck.

Almost immediately, unconquerable exhaustion seeped quickly throughout your body, luring you into an unstoppable and deep artificial sleep. As your eye-lids drooped drowsily and vision started to blacken out, you felt a deep numbness root itself where the needle hit, and start to spread rapidly under your skin. You were out cold.

...

_Fierce and inspiring battle cries echoed all around your plate clad ears, showing signs of approval and confidence emanating from your small army. You gazed over the organized crowd of around 5,000, looking into many of their eyes and not seeing one ounce of fear. No, deep determination and confidence had taken it's hold within their now fiery looking eyes, and it gave you the sign of them being ready to fight._

_The enemy commander's voice called back out over the walls; "You have 3 more minutes before we crush your pathetic little army!", you just snorted at that remark. _

_You looked back up at the stationed archers along the walls, maybe about 80 or so still being left and un-injured... battle ready. You were pleased to find that they had the same look of determination and fearlessness as your men. With many quick and precise hand signals, you notified them to turn around and get ready to ambush he enemy from behind with arrows. From behind you ask? _

_Well, of course behind. The enemy won't be facing the walls when they are allowed to enter through the gate. Without wasting further time, you started to set your plan in motion and un-mounted your horse, standing defiantly with your armored arms crossed out in front of your men. "Lower the gates!", you heard your own voice command and then two of your men rushed over to do so. Looking back to your men, you saw their confused and curious gazes meet yours unwaveringly. Without any hint of emotion, you held up one index finger, signaling them to wait._

_Almost immediately, the sound of marching hooves picked up for the outside, and you were starting to be approached by their cavalry first. It was 3 long rows about 10 wide men wide, and they were swiftly crossing the now bridged portcullis gate. A small and weak force of cavalry for a... "Mighty army", but nonetheless still a huge threat you needed to eliminate._

_Behind the cavalry, and garbed in over-adorned and decorated shiny armor, stood their commander on a battle armored horse of his own. Coward. didn't even have the decency to march in the lead to your "Surrender". He called out from the back, cowardly and hiding; "A wise and noble decision, granting your men some honor before their swiftly approaching deaths.", Paused, but then added in wickedly; "As for you... I never mentioned your honorable and swift death. The king will have his.. fun, before he deems your execution fit." He finished, confirming your assumptions at hi deceiving and lies. Exactly why you weren't surrendering to such a scoundrel._

_The cavalry was inside the base now, while also had stopped and stood organized in front of you. It was time to start._

_In a second, you suddenly signaled the poised and ready archers to do their work... and the twang of a multitude of bows followed by the sound of armored men hitting the floor followed. The tiny and weak cavalry was gone. without a second to waste, you let forth an echoing scream of war, drawing out the same black and sleek looking staff and charging past the downed cavalry and straight into he ranks of their first row._

_The element of surprise was on your side, and you met their still slightly dazed troops with efficient and deadly force. The first spearman made a sloppy jab at you, of which you dodged past and pulled his spear from his grasp. The other two lined up spearmen next to him also went to skewer you, but you implanted the butt end of your staff into the right one's neck and then the end of the spear into the others eye. With screams of pain, they crumpled down and left an opening in the ranks of the enemy forces._

_And then your forces caught up. At first, it was a slight tussle of spears and shields within the first line of spearmen from both sides, but shortly afterwards your men broke through their ranks... it became a slaughterhouse. Your battle hardened and inspired veterans tore through the demoralized forces with brutality and ease, and the screams of enemy men pursued shortly afterwards. Breaking out of your observing, you started to move with the current and surge of men that had began to move around you, and into the fray yourself._

_Sprinting any of your men, you made it back up to the front line and into the fray shortly. Spinning your staff, you parried a blow from an enemy soldier and then kicked his knee back the wrong way. He was down, and you ducked under and oncoming horizontal cleave and smashed your staves end into the assailants jaw. He fell down and clutched it's now unhinged self. _

_Standing back up and joining your men on the front lines, time became a blur of intense battle. Your vision narrowed and you entered an unstoppable battle phase, deflecting and striking out while also dodging any amount of enemy strikes thrown out at you with ease. Parry, block, crippling blow. Dodge, strike, crippling blow. The process repeated for tens or even hundreds of men, you not even receiving a scratch in the process. Minutes later, right after you rolled under two distinctive strikes of enemy long swords, and you turned around to find both men being sliced up and killed by your own forces, you realized that you had cut your way out of the fort and through their entire front line._

_Looking back at the arched gate passageway of where the battle took place, you saw the floor littered with at least a thousand enemy bodies. Adrenaline pumping throughout your body, you didn't feel the slightest bit of fatigue.. but nonetheless you heard your own voice order across your men; "Halt!", and they all stopped quickly at your orders. "Spearmen, reform!" You commanded, as you and your forces backed into the archway and the spearmen made 2 front row walls of defense. _

_The battle had just started, and there were a lot of forces waited to be defeated. _

_..._

With a gasp and adrenaline filled body, you launched up from a laying position, breathing heavily and eyes darting around to take in your surroundings. Almost immediately, you noticed your four wooden support posts in each corner of your own bad that you were laying in. With a sigh of relief and the adrenaline leaving your body swiftly, you laid back down on your cloud-like mattress and stared up at the underside of your canopy, your head shortly hitting your soft pillows and mind launching back into remembrance of the vivid dream.

A voice, being that doctor's that is, prevented you from dwelling on the dream though. "Well, you finally woke up. How're you feeling?" He politely asked, and then appeared n the corner of your vision. Not noticing it until he asked so, but you felt _really_ groggy and drowsy, more so than regularly waking up caused so. With a yawn, you brought your hands up to your eyes and rubbed them, while replying in a sleepy voice; "Very tired, how long was I out?", and then proceeded to stretch widely and crack some bones.

Rick just continued, although more attentive and serious this time; "I don't know an exact time, but it's about lunch time since last night. And your leg?", you then felt his patient gaze meet your face and await your answer. Thinking on it now, you sat back up and looked down to your left leg, feeling that the armor had been removed and noticing it was hidden under the elaborate blanket of your bed.

"Fine, it feels perfect... what did you do to it?" you inquired curiously, as the pain had completely stopped and there were no remaining aches or pain remaining. The older man let out a slight frown and replied a little more quietly after a little bit of waiting; "Nothing. There was nothing I could have done... _or can do_" He trailed off and averted his gaze from your now worried one. You were slightly nervous about how he trailed off and looked away like that.

"What do you mean there's _nothing_ you can do? Is there something wrong with it C-can I still walk?" your voice raised slightly in alarm at his sudden solemn and sad change of mood.

He just let out a sigh and looked back, preparing to let out bad news that he was used to revealing to many other patients. "That's just the problem... I don't know what could be wrong. I-I'm sorry Son/Ma'am, but those sudden spasms and waves of pain? There's nothing I can do for those. It seems that You're going to just have to let them come and go..." He trailed off again, finishing slightly quietly.

You were stunned to say the least at the terrible news just spoken to your ears. You would have to just... let sudden excruciating pain come and go as it pleased? Just, out of nowhere you would have to deal with torrents of torturous and unbearable feelings within your injury? You would have continued to angrily dwell on the subject, but his voice called out again in attempts to bring some good news; "But don't worry, you can still walk as the leg and exterior have healed for the most part.", and he let out a false, reassuring smile.

You just looked away, the terrible news still lingering within your mind, but you tried forcing it away and thinking positively. You could walk, and the wound had mostly healed. At least here was that.

The doctor left your bed side, and soon you heard the sound of a bag being shut and cloth rubbing against cloth. He said to you afterwards; "Alright, unless there is anything else you need, I have other things requiring tending to." He finished and then looked back over to you. You slowly turned your head at him, shaking it and letting him know you were fine and that he was good to go.

"Okay then, the rest of your armor and your weapons are by the door. As of now, the welcoming banquet will be starting shortly, it would only be appropriate for the Royal Guard to attend", He added slightly sarcastically in and began to rush out before you could ask anything more. Your mouth was left open in question... banquet? Great, you had a feast to attend to and also had not the slightest clue of where it was or where to go. Glorious.

With a sigh, you slowly rose and climbed out of your bed, heading over to the door and slapping your equipment on hastily. After a few minutes, everything was on correctly and set up, and it was time to head out... to wherever this feast was taking place at.

...

A few minutes later, you found yourself before a slightly large pair of red and intricately carved out double doors. Luckily, when you left your room you were able to catch a passing servant hurrying off to the feast preparations, and he let you tag along with him to get to the room. The doors to the banquet room were down the hallway directly in front of the castle entry doors, and in the left part of the wall. You didn't know how you never noticed them before, but whatever.

The servant you followed here cut you off from your thoughts when he politely asked for the second time; "Sir? Could you please perhaps open the door for me?", he finished in question as his hands were full with many bundles of utensils.

"Oh yeah, sorry", you replied, snapping out of your thoughts and then grasping the handle to push them inward. Placing your hand on the circular ring, you lifted it and pushed in lightly, the doors responding to your command and opening inwards with a slight creak. The sound of many servants hustling and bustling about and calling out stuff to each other for preparations filled your ears, and then the servant you followed here rushed passed you into the room. Coming into the room and shutting the door behind you, when you looked up to take the room in... you weren't very surprised at it's immense size and elaborateness.

It had the same marble floors as Elsa's personal dining room, with chiseled pillars in the corners and the two long walls extending back a bit on the sides. In all honesty, it was a near replica of Elsa's dining room, but without a rug and with a _massive_ wood dining table. The ceiling was arched and many expensive looking chandeliers hung down over the table, illuminating it greatly. Torches were perfectly placed and lined up wherever needed to make the room not have an ounce of darkness, and like always, paintings lined the tan colored brick walls.

The large dining room table had about 40-50 chairs on each side, as there were _ a lot_ of visiting nobility and royalty for the festival. Adding to the table was an expensive looking and finely woven work of art table cloth, which was now being filled with many different objects of all shapes and sizes; Plates, bowls, utensils, candles for light, and some other stuff you weren't even able to identify off of the top of your head. Servants were all rushing around, doing tedious things for preparation and trying to make sure everything was perfect- such as the alignment of the chairs, where the utensils were placed, candles spread evenly apart... it was ridiculous.

Servants rushed past you in and out of the room, and you were surprised to see even Kai hustling about. He saw you standing there awkwardly while hurriedly moving past and stopped to talk to you; "Greetings master Aldryth/Auvra, if you are looking for something to assist with I'm sure the queen would _love_ your services" He finished in his usual polite tone and then gestured towards the back of the room, to hurry past you without another word. You turned and watched him leave, once the doors finished closing behind him you turned back around and began your search for Elsa.

Shortly afterwards you spotted her at the very back end of the table- _"Woah" _The word, and what you saw just stopped your thought process and movement completely. Without being able to help it, you felt your bottom jaw drop down and mouth open helplessly in shock.

Elsa had made an appearance change... and you didn't know how in the world it was possible... _but it was for the better._

For the first time ever you noticed, she had finally wore the intricate and well adorned crown of the queen, and in order to do that she finally had changed from her same messy braided hair style. It was a braided wave sort of thing staring above her right ear and going across her head to behind her left ear, with slanted bangs falling out and covering her forehead. It continued past her left ear and ended in bun type thing, and the crown was resting behind the braided part that went across her head.

Although her features already made it like she had make-up on, it apparently wasn't true as she _finally actually had_ some on, and boy... she looked damn good. Her already long lashed and dark looking eye edges had been reinforced with some **(Mascara, Eyeliner? Whatever you girls use.)**, and various touch ups had been made across her face to bring out her cyan eyes' sparkle greatly. Her face was given a little color, lips turned a darker shade with some lip-stick most likely, and there were various other alterations somehow all adding to her already near perfect featured face. She also had finally changed from one of her usually blue dresses to a more formal looking aqua and purple colored one, giving a nice change... it also hugged her thin form and showed off her well formed body greatly, giving you another display to stare at.

You would've continued standing there and gawking like a retard, but then Elsa abruptly looked up from the paper she was viewing to shake her head, and then noticed you there, staring... mouth still open and gaping widely. Stupid. "_Real smooth"_ you couldn't help but think to yourself as Elsa caught you red handed, ogling and checking her out... _again_.

She stood up to her full height from being hunched over the paper, and then turned her full attention to you, who now snapped out of your trance and was uncontrollably blushing a most likely crimson red color. That same old devious smirk appeared on her entrancingly attractive face again, and she beckoned you over with a gesture of her hand. You just simply gulped, nervous of what was to come and then started the humiliating journey over to where she and... Anna were at. Wow, you were tunnel visioning Elsa so bad that you hadn't even taken notice of Anna next to her, who also changed her appearance greatly and for the better.

You averted your gaze as you approached the two, acting to find something else in the room very interesting, but still also looking at them from the corner of your eye. While they waited for your arrival, you saw Elsa turn to Anna and say something quickly while pointing over at you, and then they both broke out in fits of childish and girly giggling... "Oh god, have mercy." you whispered quietly to yourself and then gulped again as you slowly got closer and closer to what torture they both had in store for you.

Seeing the two girls and all of the servants dressed all formally and nice, you couldn't help but feel oddly out of place and very ridiculous looking, in full leather gear with a slightly formal traveling cloak concealing the large majority of yourself. You would have to ask Elsa about getting a different attire for being on duty some time... but you had arrived to your torturers.

You finally tore your gaze to what you were pretending to examine, and then looked back up to the two now devilishly and eerily smiling women. Before you could ask for mercy again, Elsa started; "So... liking what you see?" And then she gestured all around the room... ending by subtly gesturing to her own self. Gulp.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It looks very, er, nice in here" You finished while trailing off, but then an idea sparked in your mind and you made sure to add in quickly; "But it could definitely use some touching up", you tried to add some teasing and payback into your own words by gesturing around the room, and also subtly at the queen herself... you soon learned it was a terrible move.

Elsa took on a fake look of offense and hurt, while for some god unknown reason moving _real_ close and asking in a faked, hurt toned voice; "Oh? And what might that be? Maybe you would like to... remove all of the adornments and start from the beginning again" She finished her move while gesturing around the room... and more obviously to herself again and stared at you for your answer expectantly. Her move worked to perfection, you were stumped and vivid images started to form in your mind, but you quickly slapped them away. She _did not_ just go that far, in front of Anna nonetheless.

" I um- Uhhh- It-" But Anna bursting into a fit of laughter interrupted your rampant rambling, making you look away from the two again and start to blush. They were messing with you so good.

Elsa didn't stop there though, she came even closer, being just inches away and trailed a frosty finger down your arm while adding in wistfully; "Maybe both you and I need to spend the night, ah... _doing some touch ups _together, hm?" She finished, emphasizing the "touch up" part and removing her chilly finger from traveling your now stiff and brisk arm. You couldn't even utter a word if you tried, and the look on your face must have been hysterical as Anna pointed at you and laughed even harder. Elsa won, that's it. You didn't even try tease or fight back, instead just looking down with a most likely crimson face and pretending to be messing with a loose strand of fabric on your cloak shyly.

Elsa let out an amused laugh of her own, and then moved back in front of her large but cushioned chair at the head of the table, taking a seat and then grabbing some more papers to go over. Anna shortly calmed down afterwards and moved back to her sister's side, looking over her shoulder and the both of them starting to converse over the paper very seriously. Just like that, they quit teasing and just left you standing there.

"So, what time is it exactly?" You tried to get a conversation going with the two again, but Elsa just calmly pointed up to a hanging wall clock across the room. Qquinting, you managed to make out that it was 3:30... closer to dinner time than lunch time, as the doctor said it was. Trying not to be a nuisance, you just moved to the chair closest to Elsa's right and seated yourself, beginning to wait patiently for the other nobles to arrive.

...

It had been around thirty minutes later, when Elsa roused you from the fitful nap you had fallen into. "Hey, the servants are done setting up and people will be arriving shortly. Time to look lively" she said softly, and coaxed you from your short nap.

With a yawn, you stretched and opened your eyes, revealing Anna sitting across from you and Kristoff next to her. Still being slightly groggy, you just gave him a short wave and then rubbed your eyes. Elsa had moved back to her own spot, in front of her chair and then notified you who was still sitting; "I know the chair is just _so comfortable, _but you have to stand up for our guests!" She joked about the hard and uncomfortable wooden chairs and then gestured fro you to stand.

You pushed your chair out and then stood up attentively, trying to act as formal and official as possible for the large crowd of royalty and nobles that would be entering the room shortly. Looking around and towards the large double doors at the front of the long room, you noticed that servants had lined up along the backs of the walls and were now patiently waiting for the people to enter, most likely readying to guide them to their seats and serve them.

After a short bit of waiting, Kai's voice called out from behind the large double doors; "Is everything ready, your majesty?".

Elsa replied simply in her formal tone she used for official occasions; "Yes, please enter!".

Almost immediately, the big set of double doors opened, and the large while now noisy crowd of nobles and royalty came marching in, servants rushing about and directing them towards their seating. After a few minutes of loud talking and laughing from many of the men, and servants rushing around, the newcomers were all seated to their respective spots, leaving you four still standing awkwardly. Anna and Kristoff then finally sat down, you just following their lead... but Elsa was still standing.

"Welcome, to the kingdom of Arandelle! Now, I'll save the long and dull formalities for later, as I'm sure you're all famished. Chef? Bring in the food!" She announced in her formal tone and took her own seat shortly afterwards, sitting prim and properly. Right after she finished her speech, a door at the back of the room that you missed before swung open, and many more servants rushed out carrying large platters and many items containing delicious smelling edibles. The smell wafted into your nostrils, causing your mouth to salivate and stomach rumble in approval. You didn't realize how hungry you had been beforehand.

The food had been set down, and the noises of clinking plates/utensils and conversation filled the room shortly afterwards.

The person that was seated next to you, a large and round man with said at your stomach rumbling; "Feeling a li' bit hungry there, eh Lad/Lassie? I am too, haven't eaten since last night! And it's been fish for weeks!" He added in, as a servant placed a platter containing a mound of meatloaf in front of you two. "Now thas' more like it!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the middlemost and largest piece, plopping it onto his plate and eagerly digging in. You followed shortly behind, grabbing a piece of your own and plopping it down onto your plate. You noted that he had balding brown hair and was a very tall height, even when sitting.

Shortly afterwards, you grabbed your knife and cut a large chunk out, stuffing it into your mouth and almost letting out a groan of approval, as the succulent and flavorful meat made your taste buds sing approvingly. You quickly devoured it, and the Irish sounding loud man next to let out a boisterous laugh at your haste while complimenting; "There ya' go! Let the beast out, potatoes?" He finished in and then offered you a spoon filled with some mashed potatoes. You just gave him a nod, your ravaging hunger eager to tear at whatever was placed in front of you.

He put a hefty amount onto your plate for you, and then held his hand out to shake in greeting; "Lord Borval by the way", of which you quickly grasped in a firm hand shake and replied; "Aldrenn/Auvra, nice to meet you". You remembered him as the man Elsa referred to as having 10 kids and 4 wives... He must have been pretty rich to acquire such a feat, as his large and plump self didn't seem like the type to attract women by physical means. "Likewise" He simply replied and then indulged himself with some roasted chicken.

Looking at your surroundings, Anna and Elsa were in a cheerful but slightly subtle conversation at the corner and Kristoff was... wow. You let out a laugh at his situation, as he was relentlessly being hit on by a young girl around his age, and catching your eye he just gave you a pleading look. You smiled at him and gave a shrug, gesturing towards the young blonde that was desperately trying to get his attention again. He shook his head in defeat, and turned towards the girl with an irritated look plastered onto his face.

Breaking your gaze from the corner, you did your guard duties and scanned the room for any signs of trouble, of which so far there seemed to be none luckily. As you were looking down the table... your eyes caught something that instantly made your heart pace quicken and eyes narrow without your control.

The king of Vaelrom. And he was staring straight past you at Elsa with a look of contemplation and pondering. Luckily, he was further down towards the end, on Anna and Kristoff's side.

It made the hair on the back your neck stand up, and you suddenly felt very protective over the Queen. A man like him couldn't be trusted, your recent dream reinforcing your dislike and nervousness about and around him. Before he caught you looking, and with much effort of will, you continued your scan of the room and crowd to try and spot out potential trouble before it. After a little bit, you finished and were content with the room's peace, asides from that Arrogant prick over there.

Lord Borval seemed to notice how tense you became there for a moment, and had followed your gaze without you knowing. Once he realized what you had stared at, he turned to you and said, slightly startling you; "Aye, he's a shady one alright. Had a recent conflict with another outside kingdom, never let any information escape about it.", he finished while gnawing on a corn cob.

You nearly sprayed your sweet drink all over the place, but forced it down in a gulp and asked with obvious curiosity and urgency; "A recent conflict?", as your thoughts continued _"Could that have been the Turalya kingdom mentioned in my dream?". _

He looked a little surprised by your short outburst, but then quickly continued; "Yep. Some kingdom, I don't remember the name, something with a T... well anyway apparently they didn't like the way he was ruling and treating his own citizens... so they tried to stop him. I'm not sure how successful they were in the end, but I do know that the king ceased all trade and directed all of his supplies to the war. I'm going to have to say they did some damage, if he's always so secretive about the war..." He trailed off, and then seemed to go into deep pondering state.

To keep his suspicion from arising you just nodded and sat back in your seat, inquiring no more about the king and his war... but couldn't help wonder in the back of your mind all about it. Who won in the end? Was it that Turalya kingdom he fought? Were you the savior in that battle... or the evil one? but your thoughts were shortly cut off.

Within your dwelling, you didn't even notice that Kai had appeared next to you and was talking to the queen, of which he finished and turned to announce loudly; "The queen will now speak!" And he then bowed in respect and backed away.

Elsa stood up and cleared her throat, then speaking in a warm and inviting tone; "Now that our bellies are filled and our hunger sated, I now extend a warm welcome to the kingdom of Arandelle, and more importantly; The Summer Festival! As we speak right now, the kingdom and city of Arandelle are setting up festivities and all everything of all sorts for the festival! But now having eaten to hearts content, why not share drink and conversation among us all!" and as soon as she finished, servants rushed in to grab everyone's plates and all of the extra food, clearing the table effectively. Out of nowhere, some lively music started playing, and you realized a castle entertainment band had managed to set up without notice.

With a cheer from the crowd, another wave of servants came out all baring glasses and different bottles of... alcohol. There was a multitude of different bottles, ranging anywhere from finely made grape wine to cold hard whiskey. The servants placed the glasses and all of the different bottles of alcohol in the middle of the dining room table, and then politely asked people to stand up in their seats for relocation. After a few moments, everyone had risen and the servants pulled all of the chairs to the sides of the room in rows, clearing the way and making a separate seating area for anyone who wished to take a seat.

Naturally, everybody surged towards the middle of the table to acquire their personally wanted drink... and you were surprised to find even Anna eagerly rushing over with Kristoff being pulled in tow, to get her own wanted drink. You just stayed back, not caring to drink or consume any such liquids... and even if you wanted to it wouldn't be fit for the royal bodyguard to be drunk. You had a job to attend to.

"Not fancying the idea of alcohol?" Elsa's voice from your right surprised you a bit. You turned to your right, her face twisted in a slight smile meeting your gaze.

"No, I don't really care for any of that stuff. Besides, I wouldn't make an effective guard while drunk now, would I?" You asked with slight a sarcastic tone imbued into your words.

Elsa continued calmly; "No, I suppose not. Well, I would love to indulge myself with some of that wine that's calling to me over there. Feel free to mingle... And I think Lord Borval seeks your attention" She finished, and pointed behind you. Before you could get a word out to her, she moved on towards the middle of the table to acquire her beforehand mentioned drink.

You just turned around and searched for Lord Borval, shortly seeing him waving you over vigorously in the left front corner of the room. You gave him a "One moment" finger, and then strode across the room to him quickly, viewing the crowd that he was with. There was him, a tall and thin man, an older woman, and redhead about your age.

You arrived shortly, of which Lord Borval threw an arm across your shoulders and steered you into his crowd; "Well Lad/Lassie, you seem to have caught lady Silva's eye!", of which he let out his boisterous laugh and then stopped you in front of the group. The older woman instantly gave you a stuck up and rude looking sneer, of which you kindly smiled in reply at.

"Let's see here... This is Aldrenn/Auvra. Aldrenn/Auvra this is my wife, lady Jasmine (He gestured to the older woman, who just looked away from you).. or at least one of em' anyways... Ah, now where was I? Oh yes, this is my only and eldest son, Brandon (He threw out his hand for you to shake and gave you an approving nod of his head). Lastly, this is the one who wanted to meet you, my middle daughter, Maggie." And then you bowed to her formally. "Milady", you added in, with a slight incline of your head.

Lord Borval looked between you two and then announced shortly; "Well, we'll leave you two alone to get better acquainted. C'mon Brandon, let's see if we can't find you a nice maiden!", and the other three just left you two there.

Not wanting to be rude, you turned your attention back to the redhead that wanted to meet you, taking in her features in the process. She was tall, slightly shorter than you. She had slightly pale but not too bad light skin with no freckles surprisingly, and a expensive looking green dress was fitted to her slender form. Green eyes looked back at you, examining and sizing you up also. Not bad, not bad at all... but of course nowhere near the queen in beauty.

Breaking the silence, you inquired; "You wanted to meet me, milady?" You asked politely. She simply let out a smile and replied warmly; "Please, call me Maggie. I _hate_ that ridiculous title. But yes, I noticed you across the table, sitting slightly to your lonesome and couldn't help but wonder if you had come here alone also. Which if I may ask, are you alone here tonight?" She finished curiously, sounding very intelligent and educated with her wording.

"Ah, you sound like the queen with not liking that title. And yes, I guess you could say that I have come alone" You finished with a polite smile and tone.

"Oh, you know the queen personally?" She asked curiously and suddenly. Before you could reply though, she added in; "What do you do?".

"Yes, I do know the queen personally. I am her bodyguard" you replied simply, and awaited her reaction to your calm words.

Like you figured she would, she gasped and a childish look appeared onto her face, and then she asked excitedly; "Wow, really? That's so cool! What's it like?", she finished and then giddily awaited your answer. You sighed in your mind and thought _"Man, it's gonna be a long night". _

You couldn't help but smile at her sudden childish acting and behavior and then reply; "Well, it for the most part is pretty cool and beneficial. You get invited to a lot of formal things- like this... but for the most part it's calm and passive", you lied through your teeth, feeling slightly bad for doing so. It wasn't so calm and passive, there was a lot to keep up with and do for success.

She held onto every word like her life depended on it though, and then then asked you a question which caught you off guard; "Do you have any you know... _romantic_ involvements with her?". It caught you off guard alright, and you found yourself stuck between lying profusely, or admitting there was a... _slight_ connection between you two.

Just as you went to go give your rebuttal, Anna saved the day by cutting you off and butting into your conversation. "Aldrenn/Auvra, Elsa has someone she really wants you to meet" she cut in slightly urgently, not realizing that you were in a conversation with someone... or that being the reason she so rudely interrupted you? Before you could reply though, Anna noticed Maggie standing and staring at her rude act with a little bit of disproval and added in; "Oh hello there! I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked curiously, looking between you two quickly, but you noticed that there was a raging irritation behind her blue-green eyes... she cut you off on purpose.

You saw the red-headed girl get a little aggravated and go to reply, but you cut her off; "No it's fine. I'll catch you later, alright?" You asked and then smiled reassuringly to her. She looked like she wanted to say otherwise, but then stopped herself and nodded briskly.

Without further time to waste, Anna grabbed your arm and pulled you away slightly forcibly. You realized soon after, that you weren't heading anywhere near where Elsa was in sight and were going towards the chairs on the right side of the room, which was pretty desolate and vacant at the moment.

Anna stopped in front of the chairs and released your arm, turning back to you and giving you a slight glare. "What in the _world_ do you think you're doing?" She asked, sounding very displeased and annoyed.

You were slightly taken aback at her tone and odd question and replied slightly irritated also; "What do you mean what am I doing? I was just creating friendly conversation when you so _rudely_ interrupted me" You said back with equal ferocity.

Her gaze narrowed and she said replied, very unlike the happy and bubbly Anna you were used to; "Just making friendly conversation? She was flirting with you!" her voiced raised slightly and she started to fume.

_"So what?"_ The snobby part of your mind thought, and you decided to say those exact words just like that to her. She was blowing everything WAY out of proportion. "So what? What does it matter to you?" You replied in a snobby tone, sounding like an angry teen.

Anna didn't waste a second and chimed back in; "It doesn't matter at all to me, but what about my sister, huh? Did you think about her at all while flirting blindly?", she sounded livid now... it was pretty damned terrifying, but you stood your ground.

Was that what this was really all about? An overprotective sister and clingy Queen jealous of some small conversation with another woman? They had a lot of nerve... But you replied, now furious; "Is that really what this is all about? Am I not allowed to make any contact with a slightly attractive female? _Because I don't remember being attached to the queen and only the queen as part of my job"_, You finished matter-of-factly, those last words having the effect you figured they would.

Anna looked slightly shocked at what you just said, and her fury just vanished in an instant, to be replaced with a look of pure disappointment. It finally dawned upon you how severe the words you just pronounced were, and you instantly regretted saying them. Before you could do get the apology you had in mind out, Anna said, a voice full of disappointment; "Fine. Have your.. friendly conversations with whoever you'd like tonight. I'm sure many men here tonight would also like to have _friendly conversations_ with Elsa too", And with those words she spun on her heel wand walked angrily away.

Watching her go, you saw Elsa from across the room look at you and her questionably, catching your eye, she raised and eyebrow inquisitively... you just looked away and sighed, spotting a seat next to you and slumping down into it. You closed you eyes and leaned back in the chair, the back of your head resting in your gloved hands.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would I say something like that? She's probably off telling Elsa all about it now..." _Regretful thoughts danced through your mind, and you let out a frustrated groan.

"That looked pretty rough from where saw it" Kristoff's familiar voice called out to you, and you felt him slump down in the chair next to you. "So, what happened there? Did you mess up?" He inquired from your right.

Without even looking over to him or opening your eyes, you breathed out in exasperation; "Yeah, I guess so".

"So, what'd you do this time?" he pressed on.

"Well, apparently having a slight connection to the queen means that I can't have any contact with other girls. Period. And that was from your wife", you calmly said back to him.

He let out a short laugh and continued; "Yep, that's her alright. You should've seen her when he first started dating, wouldn't let me near other women or out of her sight because she was so self conscious." He paused, but then continued; "Don't worry though. I bet by tomorrow morning she'll feel bad and apologize. It's not in her nature to stay mad more than a day" he joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess so... but hey, could you do me a favor? Nature's calling and there isn't a bathroom in here. I just need you to watch over Elsa, make sure nothing happens while I'm gone", You finished, and finally opened your eyes and turned to look at him.

He just nodded and replied; "Don't worry, I'll cover her back. You do your business, but make it quick", and then he rose and left you without another word.

Not wanting to waste any more time, you just quickly got up and hurried towards the large double doors, which now had guards stationed at either side. You excused yourself, recognizing the two from the Wolves' Den, and then went out to search fro a bathroom.

...

Probably about a good thirty minutes later, and with some slight panic, you were rushing back down to the Banquet. Surprisingly, it was very, very dark outside already, and you knew you weren't out searching for the bathroom _that_ long. Guess time flew quickly when you were in the feast. You had gotten lost trying to find a bathroom, and luckily found one eventually... after about 20 minutes of searching. Now, half an hour later, you were rushing back to the banquet room.

Arriving to the large set of double doors shortly afterwards, you instantly noticed that the lively and quick music had changed to a slow and more calm pace and beat, and you couldn't help but wonder what was going in inside. Opening the door and trying to create as little of a disturbance as possible, you entered the room... and were surprised to see the middle floor cleared of the large and elongated table.

In it's place, were various couples and groups all slowly dancing in each other's arms to the slow pace and beat of the music. Shutting the door behind you, you instantly moved forward and started to look vigorously in the crowd off by the left side of the room, hoping to spot Elsa among them... but some slight alarm raced through you when you couldn't see her. Looking through the dancing crowd now, you spotted Anna and Kristoff not too far off from you, dancing slowly and happily in each other's embrace... _"Thanks for watching over Elsa, Kristoff" _You thought to yourself sarcastically, and then proceeded to look through the dancers for the Queen.

You hoped that Lord Borval or something had offered up a dance out of politeness... but were gravely wrong. No, what you saw made your heart stop in it's tracks, and blood run icy cold.

_Elsa was dancing in the king of Vaelrom's embrace._

The large and arrogant man held her close, moving gracefully and swiftly with the beat of the music. They turned, and her face was revealed to you... crushing your spirit slightly more so in the process. It was flushed with red cheeks, _and had a look of absolute joy._ You had never seen her so happy before, but then they turned again and her face was gone from your vision.

You were completely stunned, not really knowing what to do... but then you noticed Anna's gaze had shifted to you. You looked back up to her, and she had been following your gaze without you knowing. Once she realized what you were staring so hopelessly at, she looked back at you with a smirk that said two things at once. "I told you so" and "Why don't you go ahead and do something about it". Meeting her smirk with your likely crestfallen face, it renewed your nerves and your face and mood hardened considerably.

This prick wasn't taking this woman from you, king or not. Without a second to waste, you just started a brisk walk over to the two dancers with a face morphed in determination. Looking at Anna, who you were passing out of the corner of your eye, she gave you an approving nod of her head as you passed by.

Forming a good excuse for interrupting their dance within your own head, you swiftly approached them and readied to interrupt their dance.

Heart beating rapidly and feeling very anxious, you arrived unnoticed a few feet away from them. Clearing your throat, you prepared your false and fake speech.

"Your majesty, Guard Captain Anders has requested your presence immediately for important matters, and wishes for you to report to him as soon as able to", You said wih a calm and respectable tone. You prepared for sir arrogant to release his rage on you.

Without missing a second ,he rounded on you, and yelled angrily; "Do you know who I am, peasant? You're lucky that the queen's presence is right there, or I'd have you flogged on the spot! Now leave my sight before I teach you a lesson myself." He finished, and then turned back to the now confused Elsa and forced her to dance with him again. You stood your ground.

Oh-ho-ho _boy._ This dude was in for one rude ass awakening. You just continued, voice void of any emotion or difference.

"As royal bodyguard of Arandelle, and responsible for the queen's safety, I command you to step away from the queen... _or be perceived as a threat._" you warned with a dangerous and calm edge to your tone, causing the king to stop in his tracks and just suddenly still himself. Many of the couples had stopped their dancing, and were now looking expectantly of what was to happen of the situation at hand.

Without uttering a word, the king roughly pushed Elsa away, and then performed something that made the crowd gasp and shocked yourself even. Within the blink of an eye, he had drawn a hidden sword and went to vertically cleave you down.

You were way ahead of him though, and had your staff out and activated, effectively blocking his blow. He looked a little surprised at first, but it was quickly replaced with a look of fury, and he pressed his attack. whipping his sword quickly from your staff, he began to throw out a flurry of quick and experienced blows... of which you dodged and deflected with little effort. He was good, you gave him that... but not anywhere near your level. Almost mindlessly dodging and deflecting his entourage of jabs and swipes, you exploited a weakness in his stance and fighting style.

Now looking for the opportunity, you noticed he always had a slight stumble upon swinging. When he went to land another vertical blow on you, you simply sidestepped out of the way, and quickly grabbed his exposed right arm. Before he could retaliate, you squeezed his wrist with all of your strength, and caused him to unclench on the sword. Without wasting a second, you continued your move and twisted his arm painfully and moved behind his back, grasping and doing so with the left arm to. Within moments, he was in a break-lock and forced to the floor. Defeated.

"As Royal Bodyguard of Arandelle, and for your crimes of assault and attempted murder, while also treating her majesty wrongly, I sentence-" but Elsa's urgent voice cut you off.

"No, stop please! He was stupid and drunk, please let him go!". You were shocked to say the least at her request. This arrogant prick tried to kill you? And she was just going to let him go without consequence? But you couldn't disobey a direct order or request from the Queen...

With much reluctance and anger, you let the cowardly king go went to retrieve your fallen staff; shrinking it and holstering it under your belt in the process. Without another word, you stormed out of the banquet room in a rage.

* * *

So, The prick got punished early into meeting him. I please myself with this.

Well, after writing the estrogen generating parts of this chapter, it's time to go fight a shark in the ocean or something. Nah, just kidding.

Anyway, let's see if I can hit 50 reviews? (Please?). They're always appreciated and inspire me to write better, and more.

I WILL FIX MISTAKES AND ERRORS LATER. DON'T WORRY ABOUT THOSE YET!


	11. Chapter 11: A Positive Incident

**Well, luckily my writer's block isn't so bad that I can't type this short bunch out, and I'm basing this chapter off of what the poll is at RIGHT NOW. **

**Lastly, I'm trying out a new thing within my writing. In story Author's notes have a trademark of bold lettering like this, but I will be adding in for more detail and description, lines of text looking like this example: **( Extra detail or explanation here) **and then an unaffected continuation. If it's not very attractive or a slightly repetitive detail in my writing style to anyone, just let me know and I'll stop in an instant.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 11: A... Positive incident**

The door slamming behind you created a loud echo that reverberated down empty halls of the now dim torch-lit castle hallways, effectively breaking the shroud of silence that had enveloped them. With the door being shut, you just continued your brisk and angry walk down the left way of the large entry hall, not really noticing where you were heading to or even having a set destination in mind... but nevertheless walking. Trying to walk out the pent up fury that was brewing within yourself.

It was absolutely ridiculous. The arrogant and self centered prick not only showed immense disrespect and disobedience to the Queen, but he also made a try on your life and performed severe crimes nearly worth being hung for... as a regular citizen would be. And then she just wanted to let him go? Not one slight consequence whatsoever for his brash and dangerous actions against you? The absurdity of how she deal with the problem was... just... downright wrong. No matter who the person was, if they performed actions and deeds like the king just did so, they should be punished as severely as the actions they performed were. Not just... be ignored and given a free ticket out.

Shortly afterwards and before you had even made it past the end of the arched hallway, you heard the sound of the large banquet doors banging and creaking open, to then close lightly... of which the sound of heels hitting the floor unsteadily behind you followed. Letting out a defeated sounding sigh, you stopped your quick and angry stride at the end of the arched hall, and slowly turned around to view the on-comer as they approached... of which it wasn't a person you had in mind. Instead of the Queen or even Princess coming to chase you down, Lord Borval's daughter decided to take the duty upon herself, and was now swiftly approaching you at the end of the hall with a graceful stride.

Trying to suppress your anger a little bit, for her sake, you called out politely down the hall; "Is there something you need lady Silva?", but you couldn't help your tone alter slightly from your angry mind-set and your voice came out a little harsher than anticipated.

She stopped at your annoyed tone of voice and you saw a frown appear on her face, of which she then called back out; "You sound irritated, would you like for me to leave you be?" She finished with a slightly disappointed sounding tone. You quickly replied, not wanting to scare her away; "Oh no, you're fine. I'm still just a little... angry from what just happened", you reassured her and then began to move towards her with a slight smile to prove that you didn't mind her presence.

She let out a small smile, obviously pleased at your response and then continued while starting to approach you again; "What happened in there exactly? Why did the queen just let him go without any consequence? He nearly killed you... and was just let off like that?" Her smile faded and a concerned tone finished off her sentence. Apparently you weren't the only one who had those same exact thoughts, and were glad that she had the same concern as you. It was very odd that the queen would just let him get away with such a large crime, even of he was a king of a "Powerful Kingdom".

"I'm... not so sure myself of why he was just let go like that. It's ridiculous, I should probably consult her about that right now actually. But is there anything you require?" You finished, repeating your earlier question and stopping shortly a few feet in front of her. You did start to get pretty curious of why she followed you out here... but her voice interrupted your mind from wandering too far and she explained; "I came out here to see if you were okay, as you left in quite the fury. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright..." she trailed off uncertainly, a slight blush creeping into her light skinned cheeks and she averted her gaze from yours.

"Uh, yeah everything's good out here. No need to worry about me, I'm fine" You falsely assured her, finishing and kicking up and awkward silence in the process, as she looked down to the ground and wouldn't met your gaze. It seemed that neither one of you had anything else to say, and you were going to break the silence by excusing yourself- when she looked up suddenly and asked; "So... you never got to answer my question before, about you and the queen. Is there anything between you two?" she inquired curiously, and then stared back into your eyes unwaveringly and intently.

You looked away uncertainly, scratching the back of your neck in the process and fought mentally of what to tell her. _"I can't deny that there is a little spark (A very large spark at that)... but I shouldn't be announcing to everybody that I'm closer than usual with the queen. I guess one little lie couldn't hurt" _You decided finally, and looked back up into her eyes and readied your response. You didn't know how wrong you were with that last "One little lie couldn't hurt" statement in your thoughts.

"No, not really" you simply replied, lying through your teeth and looking her straight in the eye while keeping a straight untrustworthy face. Much to your surprise, and now with slight alarm creeping into yourself, she let out a mischievous smile and suddenly started to close the short distance between you two. "Oh, that's good..." She trailed off in a dreamy sounding voice as she began to come more closer to you, who gulped and began trying to back away subtly. You didn't like the piercing and slightly glazed over eye look that she was giving you now, and began to back up more quickly than when you first started.

You were about to make an excuse to go rush off, but your back hitting the wall cut you off... of which you didn't even remember turning to be facing against the wall. She didn't let up her unsettling face and slow approach, just getting closer to you by the second. It was really creepy, as you made it obvious you didn't want her coming close to you, but yet she still kept up her movement. Your heart pace quickened considerably, and were getting ready to just downright bolt out of there... she was acting really creepy and you did not like it one bit. Just as you were about to warn the creepily acting woman to back off, to your relief, the sound of the door abruptly opening to your right snapped her out of her trance, and you both just looked over to it out of curiosity. Nice save.

Sound of music and laughter emanated from the now widely ajar door, and exiting it, you were surprised to see... Elsa stumbling out clumsily. She stumbled out, nearly losing her balance and laughing uncontrollably, and then wobbly turned around and slurred out some un-decipherable gibberish, before another female voice inside laughed and the doors shut behind her. She continued to giggle profusely, and then slowly turned to her right, you and Maggie now coming into her gaze. Her face was still flushed at the cheeks, and you noticed her formal dress was all wet down the front as it was dark and splotchy now in some areas. "_Why did she just come out alone exactly?" _you couldn't help but wonder about the foolish action she had just taken, as it wasn't very smart for her to just wander off alone.

Slowly turning and nearly losing her balance in the process, Elsa finally swiveled and gaze locked onto you two, eyes narrowing and giggling ceasing in an instant. Looking back over to Maggie, you realized that she was only about a foot away from you, who was backed up against the wall and still uncomfortably close to her.

Elsa's gaze met your own for a second, and her eyes softened up a bit... but then she saw Maggie again... standing a little too close to you and she took back her menacing, eye narrowing glare. "Whas' going on here? You trying to put the moves on my guard, lady?" She slurred out sloppily, and then began to clumsily walk over to you both, pointing an accusatory finger shakily at Maggie. Almost instantly, you felt Maggie's presence leave the close proximity it was in with yours, and then out the corner of you eye, you saw her bow respectively. "N-No your majesty, excuse me" and then without another moment or word, she swiftly rushed past Elsa and back through the doors into the banquet room without another backwards glance.

The both of you watching her go, once she finally left both of your sights, you and Elsa turned to look back at each other again. Your anger from before at her was starting to build up again, and you were preparing to rudely leave here... but you finally thought about her clumsy state of well-being she had just displayed. The usually graceful and well-spoken queen was acting very clumsy and speaking very sloppily as she began to move towards you again, an also sloppy and mischievous smile taking place on her face... and then it dawned upon you. Much to your horror... and amusement...you figured out that _the queen was drunk_. You let an internal laugh out in your thoughts, this was just too freaking good. The queen, always prim and proper, had finally succumbed to a more normal state of acting with a little encouragement from some wine!

There was no doubt of it, it gave an explanation of her slurred speech and clumsy walking almost perfectly, and your earlier anger started to dissipate at the sight of her messed up and clumsy self. Her face, like said before, was flushed, thankfully now you knew that this was from the alcohol and not the king's presence. The crown on her head was slightly lopsided, and her front was still damp from a spilled liquid of some sort- most likely being wine or something. You couldn't help it, but you just busted out in uncontrollable hysterics at the queen, who at your hysterics stopped moving and looked slightly alarmed. "Whassat? Do I got somethin' on my face?" she asked while still slurring her words and in a curious tone, and then began to look all around her for the source of your laughter.

Her comment only reinforced your uncontrollable fits, and you were now clutched over and holding your stomach from laughing so hard. It was just too good. The innocent seeming and usually so well mannered queen had lost all of those attributes upon consuming a little bit too much alcohol.

But then a more logical and protective thought process rooted within your thoughts and you realized that in this state, the queen could easily be taken advantage of by any male or person in general with half of a brain. The king already proved that and you weren't going to have anything else along those lines happen again.

After a bit, and after much confused but silent staring from the intoxicated Elsa, you managed to finally calm your humored self with a finishing snort and started to approach the very still and confused queen. "Looks like you had a little bit too much to drink, your majesty. Let's get you to your room" you said in a still slightly humored tone, while shortly arriving to Elsa and offering your leather clad arm out of your traveling cloak for support.

Elsa eagerly took your offer with a smile while adding in, in her sloppy drunk voice; "Oooo, being quite the gentleman, I _love _ me one of those. Take me away my noble steed!", she exclaimed, as she wrapped her cold arms around your extended right one and leaned heavily onto you while letting out a hiccup and then giggling. You started to blush a bit of how you close and intertwined you were, but then obliged to her command carefully started to head out towards the royal hallway shortly afterwards, Elsa greatly impeding your movement with her added weight. You would have to consult her about the king's punishment another time, as she wasn't in such a good state to discuss matters like that or of importance at all.

Her unbalance and misshapen steps made it hard to walk successfully without nearly stumbling yourself, and you struggled to basically drag the drunk queen along the hall with you... who kept on letting out a hiccup and then an unsettling but mischievous sounding giggle afterwards. For the Queen or princess, especially a _drunk_ one of the two, these were _not _reassuring signs of having an easy time with her approaching.

Elsa's giggly and unsettling voice tore you from your thoughts, after she let out a hiccup of course; "Have I ever told you how _sexy_ that armor makes you look? It makes you look like a mysterious explorer" she cut herself off with a hiccup, but then shortly continued in that same unsettling voice; "_And you can explore my dungeon anytime you want", _she finished off in a sassy tone with another giggle, not even considering what she was saying or suggesting in the slightest bit.

You immediately stopped walking and choked on a swallow your body was taking at her last few words, turning your head away and coughing to your left while your slightly fading blush started back up again... did she really just obliviously and obviously suggest something like that? It was the second time _that day _she had subtly suggested some... explicit innuendos. _"What in the world did this woman drink tonight?" _you couldn't help but wonder in your thoughts, as you let out throat clearing cough and replied; "You're very intoxicated milady, let's just get you to your room", of which you just re-continued the difficult and unbalanced walk with her attached to your arm again.

"Wellllll, just because I'm a teeeeensie bit drunk doesn't mean we can't do no explorin'!" Elsa continued, her drunken giggles and hiccups still following her not well thought out words shortly. "Please, just focus on walking straight your majesty" you added in, and just attempted to ignore her absurd comment... She still wasn't done with you yet though.

"Oh, I'm gonna be _your_ majesty alright. Once we start exploring that is!" she just continued her explicit and suggestive comments and torrent of giggles, and it didn't seem like she was going to stop there either. You didn't utter a word back, obscene visions and thoughts almost creeping into your head and clouding your better judgment- but you quickly shook them out. Your hormones could NOT take control of you tonight, as at least one of you needed to be thinking straight or bad things could happen... _"Well, good things with bad results" _an optimistic voice in your head corrected you, of which you shook the voice away also. You had to keep a clear head and focus on getting her to the rooms without.. incident.

Being deep within your thoughts, you hadn't even noticed the approaching staircase from the left turn you had taken until you nearly tripped over the first step, and then stopped abruptly. Looking down to your right at Elsa, it didn't seem like she would be in good shape to be climbing those stairs, and her own unsure voice confirmed your concern; "Oh boy, I dunno if I'm gonna be able to make it up them bad boys" She trailed off with a hiccup at the end, her giggles ceasing and face turning slightly serious... but the lopsided smile shortly reappeared and she continued happily; "Looks like you're gonna haf ta' carry me!" she finished with slight glee imbued in her slurred and childish sounding words, and then looked up to your face expectantly.

You just gulped uncertainly while looking back, not being able to think of any alternatives.

She wasn't very heavy... but you were sure that she would have a multitude of suggestive comments to throw your way if you carried her up the stairs in the only respectable way for royalty. Giving up searching for alternatives, you gave out a shaky breath and tried to brace yourself for whatever brash comments she would be sending your way shortly upon picking her up. Before her patience waned, you shook her off of your arm and then quickly swept her up from behind, supporting her bottom by her knees with your left inner elbow side and mid-upper back with your right under arm.

From doing so- so suddenly, she let out a surprised "Ooh!" and just wrapped her icy cold arms stiffly around your neck for balance, probably being a natural response to being swept off her feet so suddenly. Even through your leather armor and her thick clothing that enveloped her whole body (Including sleeved Arms and gloved hands that she wore), the chilly but tingly feeling her body gave off rubbed onto your own, making you feel slightly cold but... rejuvenated. Odd.

She had finally relaxed a bit though, arms loosening around your neck and stiff body relaxing into your hold, with the misshapen smile forming back into her facial features and her old drunk personality coming back into play. It was a really good thing that the castle was mostly bare and desolate during the darker, torch-lit hours, as you were sure many people wouldn't be approving the type of comments the queen had been, and was still making.

"Ya know, this dress I'm wearing comes off accidentally _real easily_ sometimes... and many accidents seem to happen around you a lot. Care for another to happen anytime soon?" She teased sarcastic- not very sarcastically actually, and yet again, continued her drunken fit of unsettling giggles at her own words.

_"Wow, what is up with her tonight?"_ you couldn't help but wonder, slightly baffled in your won thoughts.

Man, her... "suggestions" were starting to get really blunt, but you still continued to ignore them while trying to reassure yourself that it was the alcohol speaking and not her... but deep in the back of your conscious and thoughts you knew that it wasn't _just _the alcohol speaking out those extreme words_. _After being most likely outcast and probably having little interaction with others- especially the opposite gender for so many years, you were sure that a wistful and longing side of the queen was starting to surface from being trapped underneath for so long... being directed towards you that is. The alcohol just quickened the pace of it surfacing.

Now being sure of your balance and ability to, you carefully and slowly began the ascension up the steps- and much to Elsa's pleasure, as she exclaimed like a young child on a joyride; "Wheeeeee!", For each slow step you took. Her childish behavior ceased shortly though, and she continued with another adult themed scenario suggestion soon afterwards; "I hope this isn't the only ride you're gonna give me tonight!", although she didn't giggle after that sentence thankfully, as a hiccup cut her off.

You couldn't help but choke on a breath from surprise at the ridiculously blunt suggestion beforehand... Anna was worried about Maggie flirting? She didn't even know how bad her own sister was! Still not giving any hint of notice at her comments or replying at all, you continued slowly up the steps... but you felt that your mental barrier was starting to wane. There was only so much that you could block out of your mind before the unwanted picturing and thoughts flooded in and corrupted your straight thinking process. A decision was made to quicken the pace up the steps and toward your destination before you could lose any valuable self control from the queen.

Now hustling with a little bit more haste, you cleared the first flight of steps and then quickly turned around to your left once you were on the top clearing- soon starting your way up the other half of the flight with extra speed. Elsa seemed to notice how you suddenly started moving faster, and added in with hopeful sounding words; "My-my, eager to start exploring are we?" She concluded in genuine curiosity and hopefulness, obviously hoping she broke your sturdy barrier of ignoring her and her absurd suggestions. She was wearing it down... but it was still faintly erected, managing to barricade a clear thought process within while keeping obscene thoughts outside.

For now.

It honestly would've been real easy to resist if she wasn't just so damned... gorgeous, and you didn't dare look down to her face as her cyan and sparkling blue eyes always seemed to have an uncontrollable captivating effect on you. You could almost guarantee that if you got trapped within her blue eyed gaze... you would probably give into her wants without any more restrain or question, and that might not conclude to positive results.

After what seemed like hours, you finally arrived to the top of the second flight and carefully let Elsa back down onto the ground as soon as possible, much to her displeasure of course as she let a drawn out pout escape her drunken acting. The invigorating and tingly sensation her cold touch sent across your body instantly dissipated upon losing contact, but you felt a little more mentally stable and clear-minded once you left as much physical contact with her chilly skin.

"Awwww, my ride's already over? You better make it up _in my next one_", she warned seriously and complained childishly to you at the same time... how many more sexual innuendoes could this woman come up with in an hour? That alcohol really changed a person. A lot.

Not wanting to waste any more time, (while ignoring her previous comment of course) you draped a supportive arm around her chilly but curvy mid-back (Much to her pleasure also, as she let out a content sigh at your touch) and quickly started to move towards the small wooden door to the right, making sure to support her sloppily balanced self from falling. Luckily for you, she didn't add in and more obscene comments, and just let you steer her peacefully towards the door, although quietness may not have been a good thing so suddenly either. Stealing a quick glance at her as you walked together, you were slightly alarmed to see that her drunken and misshapen smile had been replaced with a look of deep thought and concentration, and she was biting her lip from a deep-thought process habit.

_"hHow is she thinking like that when she's so obviously messed_ _up_?" you couldn't help but wonder at her deep-in-thought looking self.

An even more alarm-inducing thing happened, when a idea seemed to pop into her head and then she smiled happily to herself, seeming to come to a conclusion in her thoughts... but still keeping silent. That wasn't a very good sign of the future for you at all.

_"Oh god, what is she planning?" _you curiously thought, for your own sake. It must have been something devious, as she just kept to herself while smiling contently... you chose to try and forget about it.

After a few moments of silenced walking, you arrived at the door and swiftly grasped the cold golden and chiseled handle, twisting and pulling inward to allow entry into the large, main hall of the noble level. It was one of the many intricate doors in the side of the large hall, serving as a quick accessway for coming and going between the entry area of the castle and the large upper area, of which you had previously learned it was full of Nobles' rooms. Referred to as the nobility level of the castle, it was the large area of where you exited the first room you had woken in, being home to most of the nobles' and all of the royalties' rooms... including yours and Elsa's own rooms while also housing the throne and personal dining room of the queen.

It was a usually quiet place of the castle.

Luckily you were both able to squeeze through the door side by side without having to break contact, and shortly afterwards you were in the lower part of the large main hallway with the wide set of stairs being close off to your left. Shutting the door quietly and softly behind the both of you with your left hand, you just continued to slowly but with attempted haste, guide the intoxicated queen to the left and towards the stairs- she seemed to also be suddenly walking a lot better too, as you had little trouble supporting and guiding her wine filled self towards the base of the steps.

That was odd, why had she suddenly just stabilized her stride appreciatively? You decided that it must have been a trick of your restless and disturbed mind, maybe you had become accustomed to supporting the extra weight that she added to your own.

It was completely silent and desolate in the noble level also, both of your steps making loud and distinct echoing noises that bounced along the walls and returned back to your ears with each step taken, while Elsa still refrained from any more unneeded comments much to your approval and relief. While the intoxication of alcohol altered her voice and tone to be slightly less attractive sounding, it was still pretty alluring and entrancing- taking a good amount of mental strength and fortitude refraining from bending to it's will. You realized that If she was in her normal state of mind (voice too) and able to think a little better while adding her suggestive comments in, you probably would have given into her wishes long ago- as learned before, she could be pretty persuasive when needed to be.

The two of you shortly arrived to the steps, and without even a second thought or asking permission to do so, you just swept the light and cold queen right off of her feet in the same position of carrying before and then began heading up the steps in a hurry. Her reaction was a little slow from being drunk and you were halfway up ascending the small amount of steps when she exclaimed; "Oh!", and let her old giggling fit back out again. She didn't stop there, and added more in as you were nearing the top; "Wow, someone must be excited to finally get that armor off _for me", _She finished, just as you cleared the steps and reached the flat top.

You had your sights set though, on the end of the hall and the left turn that would bring your short little seductive word filled journey to a climax, and finally get the Queen out of harms reach from other men. Not even bothering to set her back down, you just continued your brisk walk down the elongated hall while replying without a hint of change to her words; "Almost there your majesty, just hang on tight".

***Short break not worthy of the: ...***

Your escorting had finally come to an end. Now being in front of the Queen's decorated door and successfully keeping a straight and unaffected thinking process from her attempted seductive words, you confidently set her down on her feet and opened her door inwards for her.

"Here you are milady, lay down and rest for the events that will be taking place tomorrow, is there anything else you might need before you retire?", You inquired, while stepping back from the entrance and turning to look at her- who was slightly swaying from side to side with a face morphed of disappointment.

"What, you don' wanna do any exploring?" She asked while slurring her words slightly again, and changing her now partially serious partially disappointed gaze to stare unsteadily at yours. Now being confident in your control over yourself, you were able to look right back into her Cyan orbs without worry of being hopelessly entranced, and replied calmly without expression; "Perhaps another time your majesty. Now if that is all, may you attend to resting please? There are important events tomorrow, you must be fit and ready for them!", you finished and earned a crestfallen look from her, of which she slowly nodded and turned away to head into the room.

You almost performed a victory dance and shout at your success of coaxing her into her room without incident, but held back as the queen slowly and unsurely took steps to her door, with you instead of doing your victory jig, following closely behind as to make sure she didn't fall and also to close the door behind her once she was in. It was a slow and daunting process waiting for her disoriented self to make the journey, but it was better than making close contact and getting yourself into a hot mess with her and the things she had suggested.

_"Well, mission accomplished at least", _You looked at the bright side of things in your thoughts, slightly cheerful at your completed task for the night... Although Elsa had other plans to set in motion unknowingly to you.

As you were slightly daydreaming in your thoughts while trailing very close behind her impatiently, who was right at the entrance now, she attempted (and succeeded) a very brash move.

Just as she hit the entrance, she startled you when she abruptly stopped her clumsy movement and shot up into a straight but dignified stand, her usual and formal stance. Before you could react to her sudden change of demeanor and movement, she whirled around to your startled self and you were even more surprised at what you saw.

Her misshapen and drunken face had morphed into a determined and sober gaze, that now intently met your own surprised one. The sparkling blue orbs of Cyan had lost their sparkle, and the sparkle was replaced with a wild and fiery look of challenge. But you weren't able to make anymore surprised and quick observations, as your mind went blank and thought process halted completely of what she now just did.

Within one quick and daring movement from the queen, your mental barriers crumbled like sand. Gone, just torn away in an instant, with no hope of you rebuilding them back. Any previous abstinence you had dissipated upon her daring move, and you were hopelessly dumbfounded. Your mind stopped working completely, and it was only able to focus on one important thing now.

Her.

Before you could stop her or back away, she quickly assaulted your slightly gaping mouth with the ferocity of her own cold and soft pink lips, body soon following behind and arms wrapping around your won body tightly underneath your cloak, not letting you try to flee. She moved as close as she could, every single inch that could be of her own cold and tingle inducing front coming in tight contact with you, and the cold tingling feeling piercing through your leather armor. There was a split second of restrain from the last logical thought within your body, but then the tingling feeling all up your spine and throughout your body from her touch thwarted it.

Not having any ounce self control in the slightest bit now, you _replied with eager enthusiasm_.

Both of you were clumsily and inexperienced-ly trying to morph your lips together with mouths slightly open, your arms naturally coming up and around her mid back, tightening the embrace and somehow managing to pull her closer. Your mind was in overdrive, heart nearly exploding from how fast it was beating, the sound of blood rushing pounded in your ears. You felt invigorated with endless energy, as if you could sprint miles upon miles and never stop. Her cold touch of the embrace sent tingling all across your body of wherever she was coming into contact with, right through your leather armor.

Overall, it was the best experience you could, and would EVER feel. Your mind and body couldn't even comprehend the full extent of what you felt right now, and your brain must have liquefied into a hot mess of a puddle within your skull. All you felt was bliss. Being locked into a passionate embrace, more than just embrace, like that, with a woman like her. Any previous anger you had towards her, was gone, just like that. Whichever god was floating up above your head, definitely loved you though.

Nothing would ever come close to matching that feeling, even the first time Elsa assaulted you like that didn't come close to this, as you now were both so hopelessly involved and infatuated with each other, not just one-way attraction like last time. No, it was the combined will of two beings now, not just one, and it was clear that you didn't care of what happened next...

But then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Elsa suddenly broke away, breaking the close embrace and removing her tightly wounded arms from around your body and then grabbing yours and removing them also, while you felt her cold presence move away from yours a bit. You slowly snapped out of your trance and shook your head like a dog, feeling a deep disappointment at her sudden decision to quit, and opening your eyes questioningly to meet her gaze.

You were surprised to find an amused looking and grinning queen staring back at you while breathing slightly heavily about two feet away, and before your conscious returned and you could think clearly, she started her amused and also cheery sounding words in between her heavy breaths.

"I cannot BELIEVE you fell for that drunk act. Did you _really_ believe that a Queen such as myself would consume such large amounts of alcohol and become something like that? Yes, I am a little bit tipsy, but would never be _anywhere_ near that bad!" She finished with a laugh while throwing her head back in amusement, and you couldn't help but notice the steady rise and fall of her chest from her heavy breathing. Your mind was slowly starting to return, and you just blinked uncertainly, the essence of thoughts finally starting to form in your mind. Elsa wasn't done though.

Before you were fully functional again, she continued with a cocky looking smirk, very different and out of place for her; "So, I guess that being a bodyguard is more than just ensuring safety now, is it?" she teased, obviously referring the beforehand... encounter. But your thoughts were back now, and it finally dawned upon you what she was doing with you from her previous comment and her cocky smirk.

She was toying with you. Testing to see your reaction and being in control of the situation from the start.

She wasn't satisfied yet though, and just added more icing to the cake; "So, a little birdy told me that you were having, ahhh, _friendly conversation_ with some other women..." She trailed off, then continued but slightly more seriously this time; "I think I just made it clear that _I do not_ tolerate competition with my_ prey_", she finished, and looked you up and down unsettlingly like a predator stalking something for the extra added effect. You were baffled at her remark and action, still not being able to perform words correctly but nonetheless, trying to speak out.

"I- Um- I- Uh-", But you couldn't manage to get any words out- Did she really just refer to you as her _prey_? Was that what this was all about, getting your attention back onto herself? _"Well either way it worked damned good",_ you concluded within your thoughts.

Elsa let out another content laugh at your inability to speak, and continued with sass; "So, still want to go and talk to that Maggie woman? I'll be happy to_... re-capture your attention _afterwards if so", She finished with another smirk forming and in a teasing tone. Your coherent body functioning had finally fully returned, and you replied with most likely a slight dazed look; "Um, no thank you. I-I think we're ok now..." you trailed off uncertainly, still distracted with memories of that tight embracing that just happened.

Elsa noticed your glazed over look and her eyes flashed with a devious spark, effectively making her still smirking face look very unsettling for a moment. She was messing with you still, and there wasn't a chance of you coming out feeling slightly victorious.

"Well, if you ever change your mind again, I'll be more than delighted to change it back for you again", She commented with a teasing tone. Just as you were going to give a most likely dumb and distracted sounding reply, she continued; "Well, we both have important events to attend to, as you said before. Better both be getting to our rest!", and without another moment or word said, she quickly back stepped into her room and shut the door in your face, leaving you to your own thoughts and wonders for the rest of the night.

* * *

What really sucks is having to describe an ugly animated character as "Beautiful" in this story. *Cough* Elsa *Cough*.

Sorry about the disappointing chapter, just wanted to get something out as it's been a while since my last upload. If you're wondering why this wasn't so great or long... I wrote it through a writer's block. It wasn't very easy, even this short and cruddy amount.

Yes, I really wasn't pleased with my writing here, and there is a high chance of me re-doing this chapter. So do, please check back on it once chapter 12 is posted, as it might be different than when you first read it. As for people that requested things in comments and PMs? Don't worry, your requests will be fulfilled. This chapter was kind of just a side-winder to the main storyline, something I posted to get out there.

Well anyways, reviews always appreciated, especially constructive criticism!


	12. Chapter 12: Exiled (And the return!)

**Well, here you all go. **

**I tried to.. but I just couldn't abandon this story- it is ALOT more popular and liked then I first believed. It weighed heavily on my conscious when I was attempting to write chapter two of "War of the Aspects", and even with all of this stories' flaws and messy chapters, I've decided to continue it. Yep.**

**Although my chapters will now be shorter, sorry guys. Shorter chapters seem to make the story flow more smoothly- I've learned that from reading many well written fanfics utilizing chapter at around 4,000 words each, and not 11,000. **

**I present to you after such a long break; the continuation.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 12: Exiled**

_"Crunch"_, the sound of leaves and twigs crumbling from underneath your booted footsteps up the steep mountain sloped echoed into the quiet evening.

_"Snap"_, you broke a larger stick in half from a misplaced step, creating a loud cracking noise that again abruptly cut through silence in the warm, darkening day. You continued onward.

_"Betrayal", _the word echoed through your conflicted and hurt mind, effectively bringing upon your already sour mood, more anger and frustration.

Betrayal, anger, hurt, pain, confusion- those were many of the negative emotions and words that described how your current state of well-being was. Why? Why, did they suddenly just... cast you away like a piece of trash? Remove your from their lives without a second thought? They- no... _she_ used and abused you, dropping you from her presence and life like she would leftovers into the garbage.

Elsa, the "Beautiful" and "Warm-hearted" wench of Arandelle, had showed her colors and real side. Her "interest" in you? Yeah, well that apparently was only because you were the first person to show any affection back.

Any bonds created between you two? Well, if there were any in the first place, they were definitely gone now.

Oh, she showed her true colors alright- When she dumped you within a _day_ for that prick of a King.

Yep, the queen had just dropped any sort of special relationship or close-ness to you in a few hours, all so she could go and be with the king. Of Vaelrom of course. It just showed her true nature, of being the typical whore and just wanting to be with the best traited mate possible. Hell, the only reason she showed you any affection in the first place was probably out of desperateness, as she hadn't received any from another male before.

But recent events showed her to be the same as a typical town whore, dropping any previous mates or relationships in a heartbeat to acquire a more "Well bred" mate- you being the person she dropped obviously.

And then banishing you without a second thought or even glance.

That stung pretty badly, you may have only been in that city or kingdom for about two months but being exiled and thrown out like garbage still made you feel like crap. _"Well, it's obviously good that I didn't get too involved with them"._

Healing emotional wounds from a short two month connection would be a lot easier than healing from an extended period of time- and you were grateful that Elsa decided to bring out her true colors before anything serious sparked up between you two. There was no second and positive voice this time in the back of your conscious. No, there was one dominant voice and feeling, controlling your mood and thoughts towards the previous events.

The queen can go screw herself.

No mental argument, not much conflicted thinking, just that one basis of thought-line. Anything along the previously mentioned attitude was what went on within your head now, and you had new problems to deal with; not much time to sit and dwell in self pity.

You had nowhere to go, no memories, no family or friends... and the only possessions you still had were your armor, cloak, and weaponry. Ten throwing knives. A five chamber crossbow. Two sharp and finely crafted swords. And your black retractable staff.

You had no directional clue of where to go, no friends or family, no sustenance, no mount, no companionship- you were on your own in the large and dangerous world so suddenly, (also pretty warm and humid at that) and you hadn't prepared one bit. So far, the future was bleak and with many challenges to overcome.

In the midst of your thoughts and situation review, you hadn't even noticed that you cleared the very steep and dangerous part of the small mountain- but then you looked back over your shoulder to the few miles you had traversed... back at the first few months of life you could remember. Arandelle.

It was bright and very loud with festivities, as the summer festival started that day and continued to and through the night. The inhabitants, were now starting to release the floating lanterns of the first day, small cylindrical fires that went of into the darkening sky and disappeared into the night.

Shaking your head in disapproval, you looked away from the kingdom with much contempt, and then began your new journey- away from Arandelle and to the unknown.

* * *

**Short as heck, I know- but I just wanted to get another hook for my readers from my return. Reviews definitely appreciated, especially telling me what you think of this sudden change.**

**Don't worry, all will be explained soon enough my loyal followers who kept with the story through it's paused phase =).**


	13. Chapter 13: Un-Solitary so soon?

**Many of you were very confused at the sudden change. Don't worry, there will be an explanation.**

**A shoutout to avid followers, you guys are friggin great! Even with all of the flaws I find and point out in the story myself, you guys are always just like "Meh, it's fine" in PM-s or reviews. I thank your acceptance of mistakes greatly.**

**(Ugh, I lost 2,000 words when my power went out, sorry about the long wait- I stopped writing for a bit out of anger.) -Author's update**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 13: Un-Solitary so soon?**

With a quet thud, the back of your head hit the hard wooden surface of the large oak tree, and you let a long sigh of deep content out as you stretched your legs flat across the grassy ground. Your legs' muscles were burning in overuse from traveling the path up, through, down, and back up the mountains again- and it was now dark moonlight time, not being very fit for much more journeying... well, safe journeying that is. The noise of crickets chirping, owls hooting, bats squeaking, and various other noises of nature filled the night- and you couldn't help but feel a little more at peace as you took rest out in the calm and finally cooled off night; just as a sudden breeze blew through the trees and sent an appreciated chill up your warm overworked spine-

But some beginner problems had already started their awakening, as your stomach just let out a deep growl of hunger and your mouth was void of almost any liquid. No sustenance, no traveling equipment, it was going to be a long night... and you also still had no idea of where to go in the morning besides forward, hopefully towards civilization.

_"Man, things just keep getting better and better. Pretty soon some wolves will try and make me their midnight snack"_, you couldn't help the sarcastic thoughts that your mind produced. Pulling your legs back in so your knees were right under your chin, you arched your armored back against the solid tree and spread your still leather clad arms wide, stretching out the muscles in them; all the while letting out a groan from effort and relief that followed.

Finishing and then resting them behind your hooded head for some cushioning against the wooden tree, you closed your eyes as the back of your hands met the rough wood and attempted to acquire some needed rest, as there was much ground to cover down the path tomorrow. Thanks to the calming sounds of un-interrupted business of animals going about with their tasks within the night, you were soon lured into a fitful and needed slumber- although un-inviting dreams of remembrance soon followed.

**...**

***Hours before***

With a start, you opened your eyes and shot up into a sitting position in your soft and inviting bed, the thick and elaborate blanket that had been covering your torso falling down in heaps onto your legs. Breathing heavily and heart racing, you let out a sigh of relief when you noticed that it was just Kai knocking urgently on the door to rouse you, as he usually did in the mornings.

"Master Aldrenn/Auvra", his voice called out slightly more urgently than usual but still managing to be polite, and then he paused- awaiting your reply.

Your were still half asleep, eyelids drooping and only certain parts of your body functioning correctly at the moment and voice very groggy, but nonetheless you still replied sloppily; " Unnnghh, whaaat?" you paused, his words of urgency actually finally processing within your still awakening brain. Rubbing your eyes and letting out a yawn, and shortly afterwards shaking your head to try and rid yourself of some sleepiness and gain conscious, you then finally got words of a real reply into your mind.

"Yeah, what is it Kai, is something wrong?", You inquired, finally starting to awake fully and gaining curiosity at the polite servant's unusually increased amount of urgency. Before he replied though, sudden memories of the "events" from the previous night flashed into your head- and you went into a state of daydreaming about that short embrace... Those soft pink and cold lips, the tingly feeling from where she touched your body with hers, the fire and sparkle with- But then Kai's voice interrupted your blissful reviewing of the scene.

"The queen insists that you ready yourself with all due haste, as there is a special appearance and meeting she would like for you to attend with her-", he finished, sounding like he cut himself off midsentence, but then stopped for good. "If you would please equip your usual assigned attire and meet her inside the throne room, that would be most appreciated. Good day to you, Master Aldrenn/Auvra", he ended in a curtsy and soon you heard his hurried steps recede away from your closed door.

_"Hmmm, he acted kind of strange... I wonder what that was all about"_, you couldn't help but wonder at the oddly acting servant; and how he suddenly rushed off without asking if you required anything else. You decided to brush it off, there were obviously more important things in priority than worrying about a distressed servant- and then you began your short process of readying up. You couldn't help wonder while doing so, why weren't you awoken at the same time of the queen? It was the usual way things were done...

Pushing the rest of the warm and soft cloth cover off of your stomach area, it dawned in your thoughts that you had never event taken your armor off last night- as you were in such a daze from the Queen's "actions" towards yourself. After this whole summer festival fiasco, you were sure there would be_ many_ things to resolve between the two of you. "_Wow, that woman has such a... disorienting effect on me, I can't do anything right when she acts just a little crazy!', _you exclaimed in your thoughts when you noticed that you hadn't even removed your armor the previous night.

**(A/N: this is where I lost my 2,000 words at. You will notice a sudden drop of detail.)**

Letting out another drawn out yawn while doing so, you finally threw the intricately decorated blanket off of your leather armored legs and started to slide off to the left side of your bed. Your leather boots shortly afterwards making two separate thuds on the wooden floor upon hitting it, and you slowly started to unsteadily rise to your feet from the soft mattress, your right knee letting out a odd feeling crack. Arching your back and extending your arms out wide, you then stretched your upper body out greatly and let out groan to match the relief that spread to the retracting muscles.

Finishing up and rolling your shoulders a few times to boot, you then looked over to the foot of your four post canopy bed- to where your weaponry and cloak laid in a messy heap on top of each other from being placed the night before. With heavy thuds from you half picking up your feet, you trudged on over to your gear- hooking the 5 chamber crossbow to the strap and slinging it over you back first. Secondly, you brought the belt containing your knives and staff up around your waist fastening it comfortably, not too loose but not constricting either. Lastly, you clipped the two Vindictive Fury's black sheathes to the sides of your belt, and threw the cloak on over it all.

_"Man, just getting ready in the morning feels like I'm preparing for a war", _you thought in disapproval at the daunting task of equipping all of that gear. Luckily, it wasn't very cumbersome once equipped though.

Patting down your head with your gloved hand to check your hair and make sure it wasn't misshapen with bed frizz, you were pleased to find it still fixed and clean- and you could finally head out to meet with the impatient Queen and her... thing she wanted you to see so desperately. Looking over your armor real quick to make sure it wasn't twisted or shifted in a negative way, you headed on over to the door in the front right corner of your large and well adorned room, grasping the golden turn knob and finishing he last required adjustment on your armor...

But right as you turned the handle, a you had an urge to look over shoulder and take in the room again. You didn't know why, but you had an odd feeling that this would be the last time for seeing this room- but you soon shook the feeling out of your head in dismissal. No need to think like that.

Without any more unnecessary interruption, you finally swung the door inwards and then headed out to meet with the Queen and the thing she wanted you so desperately for- not even knowing what obstacles you were about to go face head on.

One immediate thing you noticed about the castle now upon exiting your room, was that it was bustling with people and activity- a nice change of things. Opening the door from your room, noise of many nobles and visiting assets of other kingdoms going about their business or exploring, just normal activity of what a castle should sound like filled your ears; servants rushing around, noble children playing in the halls together- you couldn't help but appreciate the sudden positive change.

Instead of just walking down lonesome-ly, the desolate and empty halls, you now had to navigate and carve a path through many chatterish and loud nobility or royalty, who now filled the large main hall of the nobility level. Most of the Nobility and guest rooms within the castle were on this level, so it only made sense that it would be very crowded here from the visitors, but why exactly were they all out of their rooms and in the same place? It was kind of odd how they were all crammed into the large and arched main hall of this castle floor, shouldn't they be at a breakfast banquet or something?

Luckily, the sudden and large amount of visitors were really only occupying the center and main hall of the level- and you were able to break through the noisy crowd shortly and without _too_ much hindrance. Once you passed the section of crowded-ness, you picked up your pace considerably down the hall and towards the large red wood and gold decorated throne room doors- curiosity finally getting the better of you and reinforcing your desire to meet the queen.

With the quick pace you previously took up, you crossed the usually long and extended feeling hallway within about a minute, and were now standing slightly unsurely in the front of large entry doors. Taking in a breath, you grasped the ring handle and pushed in lightly, the entrancing sound of the queen's beautiful laughter filling your ears instantly and causing your stomach to jolt... it seemed that after last night's event, you would have a little bit more trouble interacting with her.

You entered the room, not looking to the throne or up at the queen and then shut the door behind you, albeit curious of what exactly she was laughing at.

Turning back around from facing the large double doors, you looked across the room and then spotted something that instantly quickened your heart pace and soured your mood.

There was a table set up within the center of the throne room, baring three chairs and three meals. One holding Elsa...

One being occupied by the King of Vaelrom.

**...**

"Make one wrong move and i'll gut you like a pig", the threatening male voice abruptly ripped you from your dreams, and you almost shot forward from your slumber- although your quickly opening eyes caught the sword point placed at your neck just in time, and you just gulped instead. There was no sleepiness this time, your heart was racing and you were on full alert already.

Your mind and eyes instantly started to assess the situation, your eyes darting around behind your hood in search of many things; what hold you were locked in, the stance of the intruder, how far he was from you, potential environmental advantages- but as is he was reading your mind, he cut your thoughts off with another sentence of malice.

"If you don't stop trying to assess the situation, this point will go a lot deeper than it currently is", the menacing voice threatened again and applied a little more pressure to your jugular with his sword. Swallowing again, you slowly looked up to study and view the enemy.

A leather clad arm just like yours, stuck out from behind a brown traveler's cloak- which also had the hood drawn and face hidden in shadow. The part of the assailant's legs that stuck out showed more leather armor- but some very thick and muscular looking legs- of which you then noticed his arms were pretty large also. He was standing with a wide spread stance about above your shins, which your legs were laid out across the ground again, and his arm was locked steadily pointing the silver sword at your throat.

"I said, stop assessing", He warned one last time and paused, before continuing with another command.

"Remove your hood, and don't try anything stupid", he commanded in another warning tone, and nodded his chin at your hooded head.

You didn't want to, but you had no choice but to obey. Whoever this dude was, he was definitely good- and you were to play by his rules for the current time being. Showing your hands off by your side, you slowly and carefully moved them towards your hood, showing the attacker that you had no intentions of trying anything brash. You gripped the edge of the hood with your right leather clad hand, slowly pulling it down and letting it drop behind your neck; of which you then held your hands out to the sides.

What happened next shocked your partially surprised self even more.

The person dropped his sword from pointing at your neck almost instantly, and then sheathed it while stepping back and away from you.

_"You're right on time, General Tyrim. Welcome back_"

* * *

**I know, I know! Another short chapter! But a power outage deleted 2,000 friggin words! 2,000! It was originally around a 5,000 word chapter, but losing all that work greatly diminished my writing ability from anger.**

**And yes, a preset last name- like it? You do not have to use it, but now there is a last name added to the story finally, and a slot for any custom names anybody would like to use in place of mine. I just think Tyrim fit's Aldrenn/Auvra well.**

**Tell me in a PM or review though, was there enough detail/description in this chapter? I need to find a basis of writing to use.**

**Remember, reviews always appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Stragglers

**The traveler chapter 14: The Stragglers**

You gazed uncertainty at the mysterious man's extended hand of help, a face likely full of distrust. You decided to be cautious and wary around him, ignoring his offer and rising to your feet yourself, as your hand was now hovering right over your staff in case the need to use it rose. Not daring to remove your eyes on him, you took note that he was about the exact same height as you, although considerably more broad and built muscular wise. His brown cloak still concealed any important features, besides his leather boots and the arm he stuck from beneath it.

Without any pre-indication of doing so, he suddenly turned away from you who was still backed up against the tree and trudged on over to a bush towards your right, where he reached in and pulled out a weird, long wooden thing. It was about 1 foot and a half long, many carved designs running along it's smooth looking wooden edges and coned shape. It started off at a very miniscule and sharp point, funneling out to be about an inch and a half thick while rounding off at the end. It had a row of holes, various sizes and lengths from each other running along what must have been the top.

He continued to look through and around the bush, all while muttering to himself- his attention completely focused away from you. With his back turned ou could easily flee, disable him, or kill him if necessary, but he made it obvious of his trust within you; and it would way heavily on your conscious if you performed unnecessary actions on the man. The noises and business of nature went about still, undisturbed. Birds fluttered around and chirped overhead. Squirrels scurried through trees and chattered vigorously to each other.

Who in the hell was this dude? Waking you up by sword point, suddenly changing mood of barbaric threatening to a calm and trusting demeanor, and then calling you general Tyrim? What the hell was that supposed to mean- _"Oh",_ you suddenly realized something unsettling within your thoughts. General Tyrim.

The battle of that Turalya place.

This person must have been from your past life- but that still wasn't any reason to trust him like he seemed to trust you.

"I bet you're probably trying to piece this all together in that ever-working brain of yours.", he paused, seeming to finally find the other item he was looking for inside of the bush. "

"Don't worry Aldrenn/Auvra, soon all will be explained", he seemed to read your thoughts and what went on within your head again. That definitely confirmed that he must have known you from your past life, as he knew your name and predicted what went on in your head almost perfectly. Finally standing to his full height, he stepped back from the bush, next to road and started to examine the long wooden and rounded of cone item- of which he then attempted applying a weird square thing onto a hole that you missed seeing before, in the end of it.

The mysterious person still seemed to almost ignore and not even comprehend your presence there, as he was still fumbling with the wooden piece must have been very important to himself.

Your curiosity got the better of you, and you couldn't help yourself from asking, or your dark tone for that matter-

"What is that?", you asked lightly forcibly so, as the item seemed to captivate the man's full and complete attention. You still didn't trust him too much yet, and the odd item could be anything- a weapon more precisely.

"Oh, this? Just a little something to call the others-", but he was soon cut off as he caught sight of you now, crossbow almost instantly in your grip and pointing straight at his heart from his words. Call the others? This person was out of his mind if he expected you to just let him call over some friends.

"Drop it, _now_" you commanded in a menacing tone, beckoning with your head at the wooden thing. Your gaze was steadily locked onto the man's form, most importantly his hands and the wood item they contained.

He just sighed in exasperation, rolling the wooden flute with the now attached square shaped item off of his fingers and onto the ground in front of him. "Pabbie warned us of behavior like this from you, I forgot about the- never mind that." he seemed to catch himself, adding to your curiosity. He continued from behind his hood shortly though, with his hands held up and out to the sides, in a friendly and attempted convincing tone.

"Sir, I am not your enemy- you must understand that. I- no, we- were sent to retrieve you and return you safely back to kingdom-"

"Why should I trust you?", you cut him off viciously in interrogation. You didn't want his buddies coming over and jumping you when he signaled them with that item, which must have been some sort of signaler.

Your steady gaze still locked onto him, he seemed to pause and ponder heavily on something, probably trying to find a good reply. Pretty soon, he found it, and you saw his hood turn back towards yourself from shifting slightly downwards.

"Because if you don't, Aurothelan will come out victorious" he finished, obviously expecting you to be greatly affected. Who the hell was Aurothelan? Was this dude on an apothecary's remedy or something...

But before you could reply or ask who in gods name that was, he seemed to mentally smack his forehead in contempt at his own foolishness. **(Face Palm #3 =D).**

"Ok, think of it as this. Do the names Turalya and Vaelrom ring any bells like they should?" He asked, and the effect was almost immediate. Your crossbow shifted uncomfortably in your hands, and you couldn't help but looked down to your left a bit- showing that those two names _did_ ring bells.

He continued; "Well, if you don't put that weapon away and let me do what I'm trying to do here, the ruler of Vaelrom, the one that just took your place next to the Queen as her little lover, will come out victorious." he finished, playing his cards good.

You were stunned, letting your right hand take the crossbow in it's grip and dropping them down to your side, and most likely displaying the shock on your face as you gazed to him questionably. Who was this person, and how did he know so much?

He must have smirked behind his hood, as he said cockily; "Knew that would work." He paused and then continued more seriously though; "But please, you have to trust me, everything will be explained once we arrive _back_", he ended and quickly crouched down to pick up the item from the grass.

You had so many questions swirling around your confused mind, it took a lot of willpower and refrainment to not blurt them all out. Who was this person? How did he know so much? Sir he called you? Was Aurothelan the ruler of Vaelrom? Call the others? The kingdom? _Who were you yourself? "Well, that still doesn't mean I can fulyl trust him just yet..." _you concluded in your thoughts.

He was still bent over and fumbling with the item on the ground now, while muttering irritated-ly to himself and seeming to have trouble with it. Shortly though, he exclaimed in victory and abruptly stood up, examining the item and nodding in approval. His hooded head turning towards you again, he seemed to read your mind also, again.

"I can see from your expression that you have tons of questions- of which I can not and _will_ not answer right here. It's not safe enough.", he finished, cutting your half open mouth and formed word off. You shut it quickly and just nodded in understanding, although there was still one that you couldn't help but ask.

"Just tell me this, what Kingdom are we going to?", you asked slightly concerned for your own well-being at this kingdom he mentioned a few times. You at least wanted to know where you would be going if you had to so urgently _get back_ to it.

"I can't answer that without permission from the others, sorry. Now, before you decide to draw that on me so suddenly again, may I use this item to call the other retrievers over? I promise, we are all allies" he finished in question for your permission, while beckoning to the wooden cone item and then your crossbow appreciatively.

You looked down, forgetting that the light weapon was still in your right hands' grip, and then diagonally slung it's dangling strap over your shoulder on the outside of your cloak this time- of which you then looked back over to him and nodded in approval.

"Alright, thank you." He sounded sincere with his thanks, and then started to move the sharp part of the item to his concealed mouth mouth. Right before it was past the shade of his hood and likely in his mouth, he gave you a warning. "Oh yeah, they will probably come suddenly and without warning, so don't attack them if they spring out behind you or something, please", and then without warning, he took a breath and blew into the wooden item.

The sound that followed was un-like any other you'd ever experienced in your two short months of non-broken memory, and probably unlike any other you'd hear in a long, long time. It started off as a shrill and loud while also echoing whistle, piercing your ears but very soft and inviting sounding- of which he started to cover the holes on the top part with his fingers one by one and deepened the whistle sound. With each hole covered, the tone of the whistle changed and became more deep, eventually changing from a whistle to more a deep horn sound- and once the last hole was covered, the square wooden piece he attached to the front started to shake and add vibration to the war-horn sounding item.

The sound was wonderful, brightening up your mood and just... giving you an inspirational feeling somehow. You felt energetic and positive now, confidence flowing through your veins and troubled conscious fading. What was up with that horn thing?

The loud sound soon stopped and echoed off into the distance once the man finished with his tune (Or whatever it was counted as), and he then pulled the front of his cloak back and placed the wooden instrument onto a belt loop, next to a sword hilt. You observed that he had a belt, full of empty loops for holding things- like your throwing knives.

You, were still in a huge state of confusion at a large list of many things. What did he mean when the ruler of Vaelrom would be "victorious"? General Tyrim, was that your last name or something?

"Well I guess I can finally remove this hood", his voice tore you from your thoughts, as he suddenly brought a gloved hand up to his brown cloak's hood and then dropped it down to hang below his neck.

Unveiling his hood revealed short trimmed but still poofed up blonde hair, along with some blue eyes and no facial hair whatsoever, and a light skin complexion like your own. He had a larger nose, but not obnoxiously so and some thin eyebrows- overall being a pretty average guy. His eyes and gaze met yours, showing much seriousness but also some laid back seeming personality, of which you noticed his voice was pretty calm and patient sounding.

"Ethan Petrie, pleasure to re-meet you", he greeted slightly jokingly so, although not by hand-shake or other formal gesture. Just words of greeting and a quick wave from underneath his cloak.

"Well, I'd announce myself but it's obvious you already know me", you retorted, giving a nod of your own in response to his wave, as a welcoming breeze through the already hot day blew through.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked down awkwardly, while replying; "Yeah, I guess you could say that again." He looked back up without any type of embarrassment still, to continue; "Don't worry though. Everything will be explained soon enough- just not here that is. Can't risk anything, we also have to move once the others arrive... hungry?" he finished in question, to abruptly reach into his cloak again and shortly pull out half a loaf of bread and some cheese.

You had completely forgotten all about your earlier famishment and thirst, your stomach growled greedily once you caught sight of the food and water you didn't know your body still contained flooded your mouth. Although you didn't trust Ethan just yet, and did not want to eat provisions provided by him, you eagerly nodded your head again while not taking your gaze from the food.

"Here, take it", he said, while tossing the bread and shortly afterwards wrapped cheese the few feet between you two, of which you naturally snatched them both out of the air. Completely ignoring him now, you focused your full attention on the angel's gift provided to you; you hadn't eaten in only nearly a day but it still felt like ages since your last meal... with Elsa and the King.

Just a quick thought of the two instantly darkened the positive and cheery mood brought on by Ethan's odd instrument, and you must have physically displayed it when you started an angry glare at the food in your hands. Ethan asked with slight concern; "Woah there, you alright?", effectively snapping you out of the angry phase from reminiscing about the two Royalty.

You were still pretty mad about them, and how Elsa just dropped you from Arandelle like nothing- revoking your guard title and freeing you fro, the oath you took.

"Oh, yeah, just had a bad memory- don't worry about it" you attempted to dismiss his concern with a wave of your cheese within your right hand.

He looked very unconvinced, and seemed like he was going to pursue, but just then the bushes to your right rustled abruptly and another cloaked figure suddenly stepped out from behind them, maybe about 8 feet away from you. Instinctively, you tensed and took on a side defensive stance- but you remembered Ethan's warning about how the "others" would most likely pop up out of nowhere, and then he called out to you, confirming his beforehand warning.

"Wait, wait! It's safe, he's an ally!", he said with urgency and moved quickly over from the edge of the dirt road into the edge of the woods between you and the new-comer, while holding his hands up in a warding gesture.

The newcomer, who was hooded and very short but wide looking, peered out from around Ethan and then let out a boisterous laugh at you, obviously amused at you all defensive looking while still holding cheese and bread.

"Wow, the general leaves us for this short a time and already forgets weapons from food!", the figure, who was obviously male, exclaimed heartily in a heavy Irish accent behind his hood. "You found him/her right here eh, Ethan?", he then inquired, stepping out from behind the now straightening up Blondie and crossing some thick but shiny metal armor garbed arms while most likely looking you over. His cloak was the same as Ethan's, although probably tailored to his very short and also thick from.

Before Ethan could get another word in though, the new on-comer continued while obviously looking you up and down; "Fancy littl' cloak ya' got there, Arandelle treating ya' good? Oh wait, not anymore they're not!", he teased, obviously referring to your banishment from there. How did they both know these things already? You'd barely been gone a day, it was like they were spying on you!...

It was also obvious that this short person must have been a friend, as he didn't waste a minute getting to teasing or socializing with you. You were looking at him- slightly confused and curious at the same time; The little man seemed interesting, and he made it obvious that you must have known each other before and maybe even had a good friendship.

Before he could continue though, Ethan shook his head and turned to him. "He/she doesn't remember anything, remember? Might want to re-acquaint yourself", of which he walked back over to the road and looked left to right, probably making sure there were no on-comers.

"Baaah, I couldn't have forgotten even if I wanted to! He's right though, c'mere ya' big mess!", He exclaimed still enthusiastically as he suddenly crossed the short distance between you two on short legs and wrapped you into a bone crushing bear hug- against your will and before you could even try to object. Feeling like your chest might cave in and head could pop at any moment, you just patted his back few times awkwardly with the bread, trying hard not to grunt or squeal from the pressure or strength of his embrace- not to mention the hard metal armor digging into your body in various places. After what felt like eons, he finally dropped his rib cracking hug and cuffed you painfully on the shoulder once, stepping back and dropping his own hood in the process.

He seriously, was like the spit-image of a Dwarf, being short- 5'3-5'4 so, ripped and loaded with large muscles which were visible under his leg and arm plates, having dark grey hair braided in a weird warrior's braid and going down into his cloak, a face covered with facial hair- which was also braided in a single strand down to about his chest, very tan skin coloring, and a weathered but tough looking face behind the facial hair- with brown eyes of course.

"The names' Rorith Gallatin, Rork for short- and you can call me the dwarf if ya' like, just as ya' used to", he notified you- in his heavy but rumbling Irish accent. Oh, you could definitely see why he'd be referred to as the dwarf from your past self, as he was a spitting image of one... maybe just slightly taller than depicted.

"Sounds good, Rork, pleasure to meet- _re-_meet you", you finished and corrected your formality before it was even done. He didn't waste a second to respond.

"Aye, the feelings mutual friend, you don't know anything of what's going on- or probably remember us even, but it's glad to have you back", he commented finally noticing the bread and cheese within your grasp and then continuing; "If you're hungry ya' better' eat up now, I don't think Eria is going to-" but he was cut off as another claoked figure dropped down from the tree right next to him and across from you, causing you to leap back and drop the food while drawing and activating your staff out of habit. Before anything could be done though, Rork jumped in;

"Stop' it, stop' it! Put down yer' weapon Aldrenn/Auvra- she's an ally" Rork barked in his Irish and deep rumbling voice, while leaping between you and the cloaked figure to hold his hands up like Ethan did for him just before. Your heart was racing and adrenaline already pumping from your combat natured instincts, but you let out a shaky breath to warily de-activate and sheathe your staff onto your belt. What was up with these people, all with their sudden and dramatic entrances? It was ridiculous!

"What in the hell is wrong with you all, do any of you know how to make an entrance normally? Sheesh, every single one of you scared me senseless!", you yelled in irritated fury and hunger at the new-comer, as Ethan arrived back over to your little group now from whatever he was occupying himself with previously. Before you could continue though, Rork jumped in; "Stop being such a wuss!... but he does have a point Eria! No need to drop in like that!".

All of your eyes were now on the backed up, cloaked, and (arms crossed outside the front of the cloak) figure now. You immediately noticed that it was a more slim and petite sized figure, being a middle height between Rork and Ethan's size with some silky brown hair running down it's left side out of the hood. It was definitely a Woman, and you remembered the dwarf calling it- _her_ "Eria" twice. Ethan looked at her without much expression, as Rork gave her a disapproving look- and you, who was still tired, hungry, and irritated obviously gave a look of rage.

The figure surprised you slightly, when it laughed gleefully and shook it's head behind the hood- while exclaiming; "Aww, you guys are no fun! Did you even see how much he jumped? you have to admit that was good Rork!", she finished in a fake hurt and childish tone, while turning and looking at Rork expectantly through her hood.

She sounded very much like Anna, which brought memories back of the kingdom you were just banished from, and souring your mood yet again with those memories. you couldn't get away from this damned kingdom or something to remind you of it...

But Rork's own boisterous laughter severed your thoughts and memories, and he exclaimed heartily while throwing his head back; "I gotta admit, ya' got the general pretty good there lassy!".

Eria let out another soft laugh at the dwarf's humored self, but she seemed to then focus her gaze more seriously on you. Ethan obviously didn't know what was so funny, and was now looking back between the three of you and trying to figure out from someone, of what just happened, to no avail though. Rork was still laughing loudly. Were these really the people you hung out with beforehand? Ethan seemed like the only normal one so far...

But after Rork had settled down a bit a few moments later, Eria suddenly turned her head to capture Ethan's stare and asked in a more serious tone; "So, he doesn't have memory?", of which Ethan looked into her hood and nodded solemnly. Her hood turned towards the ground again, seeming to ponder something- but then she exclaimed happily; "Well, better get to our catching up then!"... what did she mean by that?

You, who were looking at Ethan with slight curiosity turned back to the girl to ask her about it. As you were turning your head back, you noticed that she had cleared most of the distance between you two and was now reaching up to remove her hood as she quickly approached.

You tensed, not yet trusting these people too much... "What ar-" but you were cut off when she dropped her hood being about a foot away from you, and performed something like Elsa did not too long ago...

Before you could object, flee, see her face, or even react...

The thick and silky brown haired girl locked lips with you.

* * *

**Was there enough description in this chapter? I really need to know the basis of a good chapter.**

**Anyways, you may have noticed that I skipped many parts being he/she or him/her for your character. Yes, I've stated previously that I was going to make it mostly male now, sorry.**

**Well I don't have much more to say honestly, but reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15: An Old Friend

**So, got an important subject for any viewers or fans. (And the majority of you all wanted a babe **( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)**,** **I don't judge though**)

**I know that OCs can sometimes (and a lot of the times) subtract from the story, like many people aren't too fond of them. Now, I just threw three in, in one chapter, and am not trying to upset any fans- so I'll make a deal. Should there be anyone not liking my OCs I put in after this chapter, let me know in a review or PM, and i'll be happy to know why also. I can try to either change the OC a little bit, or make it so they're barely in the story for much longer- and am also accepting suggestions for them.**

**Keep in mind though, I had some important roles for these three new ones.**

**Also, if there were any questions that needed asking of, confusion needed clearing up, and maybe reminders of something I have forgotten to do- please do enlighten me of it in a direct PM. I would love to fix any patches that I've missed.**

**Well, done bothering you all now; enjoy.**

* * *

**The Traveler chapter 15: An Old Friend**

The lips (which you soon learned were very soft and moist) of the new on-comer quickly interlocked with your own, before a reaction could form in your mind, and the shock soon that pursued afterwards prevented a reaction from forming too quickly either. Her lips attacked your own slightly open pair, head tilting slightly sideways and locking your mouths together like a puzzle piece- although she seemed to know how "it" was done correctly as hers were moving fluently and skillfully against your own, attempting to coax some sort of reaction or reply out of them.

Soon following her lips, her right hand tangled itself into the hair around the back cowlick of your head, and elbow/forearm of the right arm soon resting itself between your shoulder blades- pushing your head down and forcing your very still face slightly more into her eagerly working and moving face. Her left hand soon followed, and she rested it's warm, smooth self softly upon your right cheek, where her eyes suddenly closed and then a look of pure satisfaction and bliss formed itself into her into her facial features; as she was now smiling while embracing your still unresponsive self happily.

She moved her body closer up against yours, her cloak shifting to be behind her but the warmth of the new contact seeping in through both of your armors and sending electrifying tingles across your body again- forcing your head to turn down eve more and her to look slightly up to keep the contact from breaking, as your height differences were decently large. She also then shifted her left leg, lifting it slightly and pressing it's inner thigh against your cloaked right leg's outside part- very attractive seeming although you didn't know why; and she did all of this flawlessly without a hitch or missing a beat of the kiss.

Oh, she definitely was experienced at this stuff alright, and she obviously didn't mind displaying or using her skill on you either...

It all also just felt so... right- like this was just... correct. There was no other explanation that your still in overdrive mind could think of right now, as she slid her left hand smoothly up your face and left tingling sensations where it touched, besides that this "embrace" just felt so natural to you- unlike the one with Elsa. The tingles you were perceiving weren't from cold skin or nervous emotions like with the snow ruler's embrace, they were from an almost perfect feeling of harmony and connection between you two- although you didn't even remember the girl from your broken memory.

You couldn't help but partially give in to the alluring woman's enchanting will and actions, slightly turning your head sideways to work with her approach better and letting your eyelids droop down slightly- all the while moving your right arm and resting it softly on her left hip. There definitely was a previous connection between the two of you- as barely even knowing her, the blissful and rightful embrace you were both experiencing right now felt like the only subject of matter. She erased all negative emotions and thoughts within your usually troubled mind- sending it into overdrive and making the only process-able and thinkable thing... herself. Your nerves were going crazy from tingling sensations, your brain and mind seeming to melt again, what felt like infinite energy flowing through your blissful feeling body- basically what you felt with Elsa a few nights ago except way stronger... and Eria with way more experience on the matter.

You were in heaven. And hunger didn't matter at all now.

These were the exact same symptoms upon making the same bizarre contact with the Queen, except multiplied tenfold with this new- or rather old girl. This new-old woman had a spell she put you under, and there was not a thing you could do to fight against it. You thought that Elsa had full and utter control over you and your actions a few nights ago? Yeah, well you were hopelessly wrong with that. If this new girl didn't stop, chances are that you wouldn't either- even though you weren't really doing much besides standing there like a buffoon. Your left hand was still dangling uselessly, and even though your head was tilted down to her and arm on her hip- you kind of just stood there in shock still as she did her work, and all of the work... from kissing- to moving your and her around bodies for forming together more fluently- to breaking the contact.

Her right hand soon untangled itself from within the locks of your hair, arm then sliding down your cloaked and armored back and soon returning to her side, as her left hand slid slowly and dauntingly down your faces right side but soon dropped off and went back to her left side, where she used it to softly remove your right hand from her hip. Her left thigh soon dropped off from pressing against your outer right leg, of which you then finally began to break out of your trance at her withdrawals and started to fully open your half closed eyes- breaking the sideways turn of your head and already missing the warm and tingling feeling of where your various body parts made contact. Before your eyes were fully open though, she withdrew her lips slowly from yours, letting your head turn back upwards and hers turn back down- although she lingered with the close contact against your body for a bit, before eventually taking a step back and breaking any physical contact you two had.

Almost immediately upon breaking contact, you missed the passionate embrace direly though... and you finally were able to process what just went on.

Your eyes now finally fluttering open and a non-bliss affected thought process returning to your finally calming down mind and brain, you were finally able to start taking in the features of the new gir- "_Woah", _the abrupt word flashed through your mind and interrupted your thoughts for he millionth time in your 2 months of remembrance.

She. Was. Gorgeous. And that was describing her humbly.

Bright and different green shaded eyes, crinkled in amusement and mischievousness now gazed back into your own- sparkling brilliantly while captivating the bright sun's radiance and seeming to reflect it off of themselves, complimented by straight light brown hair up top which was trained for flowing to her left side, under her ear, across her neck and shoulder, and slightly down her chest- ending it's straightness and becoming more wavy at the middle with while a curl putting a nice finishing touched at the very tips. Very clean and shiny appearing hair, fitting perfectly with her thin brown eyebrows and long eye-lashes, of which also brought out the color of her magnificently and extraordinarily green shaded eyes appreciatively.

A more tan and smooth seeming complexion shown by her facial skin (and by her soft un-gloved hand), differentiated greatly from your own light and slightly rough skin tone/roughness- and added more fitting but unique looks of grace and beauty to the already gorgeous girl. Her pinkish-red lips (also morphed into a dazzling smile) were the tiniest amount imaginable over average size and thickness, creating a noticeable difference that again added on more... different appeal, to the already uniquely beautiful girl. An average sized but well-placed and well-shaped nose, not really like any specific shape, flowed smoothly with her well formed facial features- matching up with her higher cheekbones, slightly rounded jaw line, and more gracefully curved cheeks' which were also now flushed.

Her lips were upturned into an amused and mischievous grin, as she wiped her mouth off sloppily from the kiss and afterwards let out a musical laugh and threw her head back- of which you then noticed by the rapid rise and fall of her chest underneath her cloak, that she was breathing slightly heavily from the previous embrace... and you were just staring helplessly; dumbfounded and captivated by her looks.

Elsa or Anna couldn't even compare the looks of beauty and grace displayed by this girl, and that was saying something because those two sisters were a damned good sight to see. Eria? You didn't know how, but she was even more attractive than them two... but your thoughts and helpless stare were soon cut off from the start of conversation again.

"Oh, I've been waiting a _loooong_ time to do that..." Eria said blissfully in a slightly lower tone to herself, as she also shook her head to herself and let her glazed over looking eyes wander off somewhere to your left... of which they suddenly snapped back onto you and she finished using a seductive voice and smile; "_Again"_.

You still really hadn't found your voice... but was this girl really a part of your past life, and as close as she was making herself out to be? Because if so... you definitely wouldn't mind remembering some aspects of it. With her in play now, Elsa really could go have fun off with her new toy somewhere- as you seemed to have always had a prize like his... but her voice shortly cut you out of your thoughts- sadly sounding much like Anna's voice again though.

"But if you _ever-" _her pretty and inviting face suddenly changed to a menacing and terrifying scowl, piercing through your soul and sending shivers down your spine; "do something like what you did with the queen, with another woman again, you better hope you get your memory-" but she stopped her threatening voice mid-threat and seemed to catch herself from saying something important, gulping and then looking over to her right at Ethan sheepishly- previous menacing glare instantly changing to an apologetic look.

You gulped also, although glad that whatever threat she was about to make had been cut off so suddenly- but then soon mentally slapped your head at your own foolishness. You had completely forgotten about Rork and Ethan! Another woman who had such disorienting effects on you!

Looking on over to Ethan also, you were surprised to find that he was giving Eria a warning glare- it seemed like they were having a mental conversation between themselves as Ethan dropped the glare and nodded to her, seeming to understand something unknown that went between them. What was that all abo- but Rork's loud Irish accent coon cut in and immediately explained what you planned on asking, before it was asked.

"Ya' almost spilled beans that aren't supposed ta' be spilled yet Lassy!" he scolded Eria in a scornful tone, giving her a disapproving glare and crossing his massively thick arms again, likely awaiting a reply.

Eria looked down sheepishly while blushing.. but it didn't last long. She soon almost instantly perked back up and exclaimed positively while turning to look back over at Rork; "Well, I didn't! And we don't have to worry now! You don't know anything special now, do you Aldrenn?" she inquired curiously, of which you just shook your head in confirming it... she wasn't wrong technically, you didn't learn anything special from her almost saying something that wasn't supposed to be said "yet". She then met his scornful gaze with a slightly mocking smile, daring him to try and fight her logic and argument.

His gaze softened almost instantly and his arms moved from being crossed across his chest, to supporting his head behind him.

"Well ya' got a point there, can't fight that, can ya' Ethan." He stated slightly matter-of-factly, rather than asking Ethan- who shortly just agreed with a simple solemn "Nope, she's right".

Eria's head and gaze turned back to you, and her mocking smile turned into a genuine dazzling grin again. "Well now that that's all sorted out, welcome back to the crew Aldrenn! I know you're all confused and don't know who we are and stuff, but there are some things we can tell you on the way back to help a bit!" she said loudly and cheerfully, while then staring at you expectantly and awaiting your response.

Everyone's expectant eyes suddenly turned towards you, all awaiting a response or even question maybe. _"Hmmm, I wonder what they can answer... I have so many questions.."_ you couldn't help but ponder in your thoughts and look down while biting your lip in concentration on a good question. There were a multitude of them all bouncing around inside your skull and dying to be asked, but one pang of curiosity got the better of you, of which you finally selected and decided your first question.

You looked up at Eria, meeting her patient gaze and opening your mouth to reply, but Ethan then cut you off while taking a quick look over his shoulder at nothing; "Um, maybe we can do this on the road guys", he paused to look back, meeting catching Eria's transferred gaze from you and waiting her response. She still seemed cheerful, although slightly less so when she replied; "Yeah, you're right" while nodding in agreement.

He then looked over to you, and down to the food that you had previously dropped on the ground that was not too far off.

"Sorry about the food Aldrenn, but we really have to get going if we're to make it on time- and probably won't take a break until about nightfall... Is everyone set?" He inquired curiously, awaiting your responses with a stare in turn and starting with Rork.

"Ya' got me all ready to go!"

He looked over to Eria.

"I'm set!"

His blue eyes shifted and stared into yours.

"Um, guess I was ready from the start!" you joked cheerfully.

Ethan nodded and turned, calling back out; "Alright guys-" Eria cut him off; "and Gals!".

"Alright guys and gals, you know where your things are, let's get them and then head out!" Ethan ordered the other two, and then began a trudge over to a certain overgrown spot in the woods- of which when he arrived, he pulled out a bulging and slightly heavy looking brown-tan traveler's pack... where in the- how in the world did he know that was there?

Looking over to Eria and Rork, you noted that they also went to some overgrown appearing areas and pulled out the same large and bulging traveler's packs as Ethan... was this all planned out or something?

"Woah, where'd you guys suddenly get those all from?" you inquired curiously, gesturing towards Rork's bag that was now slung over his shoulder as he walked on over to you.

"The bush lad, right over there", Rork said genuinely, your question flying right over his short head as he placed a hand up onto your shoulder and pointed to where he got his bag from previously. You wanted to smack your forehead in exasperation, but refrained from doing so.

"No, like-", you tried to continue, but Ethan cut you off from behind while shuffling through his bag and examining it's contents; "What he meant was, why were they there and how did we know about them, Rork." he paused as Rork removed his hand and turned expectantly to him, awaiting his continuation. "To answer that question, General, there's been more planning involved than meets the eye for us meeting up here- and please don't ask", he finished while looking at you from the corner of his eye and noticing your confused look.

You just sighed, nothing making sense so far, but not really having a choice but to trust and follow these people wherever "back" was.

"So, you done being complicated now, or more dumb questions?" Eria asked sarcastically from your right side as she appeared next to you and tilted her head into your view, looking like a dog awaiting a treat. You noticed how close she was next to you, and instantly began to get slightly nervous and warm again at being so close to her.

"Uh, n-" but she cut you off before you could finish; "Great then, come on!" she exclaimed giddily, as she moved it out of her cloak and wrapped her left leather clad arm in your right one without consent and before you could object, and then began to forcibly pull you up towards the road by her side... Ethan and Rork following behind without more words...

Boy this could become a long adventure, dealing with these three past-life strangers, especially the eager Eria and loud Rork...

**(Extremely short break to skip boring detail)**

About 10 minutes later, you all were set and walking briskly down the bumpy and very uneven dirt roads of wherever you were, whether within Arandelle still or in another kingdom- Ethan passing you and taking lead up front, Rork lagging at the back, and Eria at your side... very close most notably. So far, no conversation had really been done within the group, and you began to wonder if they were always like this, being quiet and mostly silent amongst each other which was very unlike how you were with El- never mind.

It was peaceful, eerie also but still peaceful, walking along the forestry woodland dirt path road with only the noises of birds singing and trees swaying from the wind's welcoming breeze. It was a very humid and heated sunny day, luckily your armor being crafted to breathe and work well in hot and humid conditions... but you still couldn't help the perspiration that began to form on your moist skin within the short time of moving on the road, even with the cooling breeze that was constantly whistling around and billowing your cloak out.

Looking ahead of you, Ethan's cloak was flapping wildly around from a breeze that picked up ahead of you all, a few times pulling off his drawn hood and causing him to mutter irritated-ly to himself... but little did he know that you were observing where the back of his cloak rose like a hawk, seeing what items he had on his belt and more importantly, what weapons. So far, you only spotted one brown leather hilt for the sword he held at your neck, and two very intricately designed and shaped red-gold hilts for dual daggers that rested on his sides; and the empty throwing knife slots up front of course. Not weaponry, were two pouches that rested right in front of the daggers on both sides, weighted and swaying slightly with each step, you were curious of what resided within them.

Overall, in case that they all turned out to be not so friendly- you depicted Ethan's weaponry to be minimal and limited- although you definitely did not underestimate him in the slightest. You hadn't seen him in action, he might be deadly with those daggers.

Unknowingly to you, Eria had been taking some looks at you from the corner of your eye and noticed your focused and steady gaze ahead, following it and realizing what you were so intently observing. As you were in the middle of taking another look at his daggers' sheathes from a particularly rough patch of breeze that lifted his cloak for and extended duration, she startled you by abruptly waving her hand in front of your face to get your attention.\

With a little flinch from her action, you shook your head to clear you of your trance and then looked over and down a bit to your right, eyebrow raised and already getting nervous just my making eye contact with the gorgeous girl- who was also raising an eyebrow to you with a look of concern etched into her features. She was so astonishingly beautiful... just doing the smallest interactions with her quickened your heart pace and heated your cheeks up... there must have been a really close connection or bond together in your past life.

"You do know that you're safe with us, right?" She asked quietly in a concerned voice without breaking stride, so the others wouldn't be able intrude or overhear on your conversation. Looking into those uniquely shaded and light green eyes sent butterflies fluttering inside of your stomach, and made you want to be able to trust them all... but you couldn't just yet. Your slightly paranoid and battle natured self just wasn't able to, even if you wanted to...

"Safe with you, yes I do believe that.. but safe _from_ you is a different story. I'm sorry, I woke up little over 2 months ago with no memory of a past life, and now you all three have hinted that you once knew me, and for an unknown reason I am skillful in ways of combat? That all points to a hard and dangerous past life, with many foes that could be taking advantage of my disoriented state to try and get the better of me", you finished, speaking quickly and in a hushed whisper.

Eria shortly nodded in understanding at your concerns and let out a small, sad smile while seeming to ponder something. She then continued shortly, with much longing in her tone-

"That was always you, thinking safely and ahead... we were warned of you having symptoms of distrust and acting very differently than what we were used to... you know that all four of us were really close friends some time ago, right?", she asked sincerely, seeming to want the past to become present again.

Before you could answer the obvious "no" that you would give, she continued; "Never mind though, it was dumb question- of course you don't. Well yeah, a decent time ago, we were a close knit group of friends... and squad mates. I... wish I could tell you more, but that's not my decision to make", she trailed off, breaking eye contact and ending the conversation abruptly- while changing her gaze to look ahead and leaving you to your own inner pondering.

_"So, an old group of friends and a squad? Rork came off to me as maybe an old buddy... I wonder if she's lying and trying to warm up to me- get me to let my guard down." _you wondered in your thoughts, trying to depict what to make of the previosuyl learned information. It seemed sincere enough... but many lies also seemed sincere. _"I think it may be true, but I still can't let my guard down for one second"_ you came to a conclusion pretty quickly within your thoughts and deciding, sticking to it and figuring it as the best option to take at the current moment.

Looking back up ahead now, you immediately noticed that Ethan (who was about ten feet ahead) had removed the large and bulging brown travelers bag from his shoulder and was now hastily looking through it, moving items all around and seeming to be trying to find one specific item. After a short while, he seemed to have found what he was looking for, as he stopped rummaging profusely and then held something out into the light stopping and appearing to gaze intently at it.

He quickly threw the item back into the bag, snapping the button shut and then turning suddenly to you all- of which you and Eria were now only about 3 feet away. You both topped abruptly and gave him a questioning look, of which he simply stated; "Break time, Aldrenn hasn't eaten or drunk anything in quite some time, and I'm also quite hungry myself", and almost right as he reminded you of it, your stomach growled and an intense hunger pang jolted your stomach. But didn't he say no break until nightfall? whatever, you couldn't really object.

Rork caught up to you all, overhearing from approaching and adding his unnecessary comment in; "S'about time! I've had to take a leak for almost an hour now, you had to blow that bloody signaler right when I was going to do so! Where will ya' be settin' up at?" he asked and then gestured all around at the foresty woods surrounding you all.

Ethan just shrugged and retorted calmly; "Ehhh, right over here seems nice" he finished, as he turned to his left and pointed past some bushes into a small patchy dirt clearing, and then began moving towards it without another word. "Alrighty then, i'll meet ya' all over there when I'm done!", Rork called out louder than needed from behind you, and then bounded of to the right to go tend to business.

Shrugging, Eria just walked past you and followed Ethan, you no really having a choice but to follow them and think brightly about the meal ahead of time.

...

"Think they could've spared something a little better?", Eria inquired, as she held a warm and slimy looking pre-hard-boiled egg up with a grimace, and then examined it in the sun. You all had taken a seat cross-legged on the patchy dirt and grass ground of a clearing not too far from the road, Ethan and Eria unloading one of the the provision pockets of their bags and both revealing preserved and warm eggs for a first day meal. They were wrapped in a gooey and sticky feeling leaf, preserving them effectively but leaving them warm and slimy from the leaf's substance.

You looked down at your own 3 eggs on the wooden board plate, still wrapped and looking gross within the green-ish slightly transparent thin preservative leaves... your hungry appetite diminishing slightly at the sight.

"Aww, gross!" Ethan exclaimed, as he took a deep whiff of an unwrapped egg and almost instantly gagged, pinching his nose and coughing out to the side. You didn't know if you felt like eating these anymore...

Looking back over to Eria, she was scraping some of the gooey substance off of the eggs outside with the same disgusted grimace still formed on her pretty face, wiping it into the grass next to her and filthying her hand up in the process.

You looked back down to your own uncertainly, and with a gulp, decided to start and unwrap your first "scrumptious" surprise. Your hand make contact with the egg's leaf shroud, and it felt so disgusting- The leaf's preservative was a slimy and sticky feeling sort of goo, that stuck to your hand on contact with a strand followed your hand off once you withdrew it, soon breaking and dangling off of your index finger. Very carefully, as not to get _too_ much goo on your hands, you picked up the shrouded egg in your right hand and began to peel the leaf off with your left, soon removing it whole and flinging it off in the grass some where.

Luckily, once you started to examine the egg, you noticed that yours had almost none of the outside substance on the white surface, and was almost fully clean- of which you caught Eria looking at yours jealously out of the corner of your eye.

"So, wanna trade?", she joked, as she extended her hand and offered you here still slimy and nasty looking egg.

You just looked up at it with a similar grimace likely to her own, giving a simply of; "Uh, I'm fine. You keep that to yourself..."

"Ok, suit yourself!", she joked, retracting her arm and examining the egg uncertainly out in the sun again.

Ethan was looking at you expectantly you noticed, holding his egg uncertainly and probably waiting for you to take a first bite and test whether they were safe or not- of which you glanced back down to yours and gulped. Noticing both of their eyes on you now, watching intently and awaiting your movement, you gulped again and moved the egg higher examining it and making sure it was as clean as on first sight.

Once satisfied, and with your stomach rumbling- you decided it was time to take on for the team, and slowly started to move the horrendous odor object towards your mouth, tongue flicking uncertainly and jaw tensing the closer it got... and then you finally took a bite.

Almost immediately, the worst, most bitter and disgusting tasting thing, nearly as bad as Gerda's burning medicine, filled your mouth and consumed your taste-buds, causing you to gag and spit the egg far out to your left, where you tossed the leave before. Eria and Ethan both burst out into boisterous and uncontrollable fits of laughter, as you sputtered and coughed the last few crumbs out and kept gagging on the horrendous aftertaste that soon followed- you couldn't get the taste out and were likely to throw up soon if it wasn't rid from your mouth.

Ethan was banging his fist on the ground next to him, pointing at you and closing his eyes from laughter- as Eria was slapping her leg and holding her chest, head thrown back and humorous laughter spouting forth from her mouth.

You were still trying to get the taste away, now patting and trying to scrape it from your tongue, triggering more laughing and joy from the two "Friends" you were sitting in a triangle with- nobody paying any attention to the surroundings...

Of which you then noticed Eria's laughter abruptly stop out of nowhere, and you saw a very serious and menacing glare take form on her features out of the corner of your eye. Looking down from being bent over to your left you noticed Ethan's laughter had stopped, and he had tensed like a statue, also staring with a vicious gaze at something behind you.

The taste leaving your mouth immediately from fear and with adrenaline starting to flow through your fast pumping veins now, you slowly turned around, blood running cold and revealing a group of dark black cloak garbed people, all with weapons drawn and pointed towards your group.

You knew exactly what that uniform was, and a very familiar voice of which you'd never forget confirmed your suspicion.

"Ahhh, so It appears that you didn't die on that day from blood loss, _bodyguard_.", he paused, his mouth sticking out from his shaded hood revealing a wicked grin.

"King Aurothelan of Vaelrom sends his regards"

* * *

**So there's gonna be a fight. Awwww Yeaaah.**

**Also, did I describe Eria vividly enough, or should I add more description in another time? I spent a lot of time writing and constantly changing how I explained her, and would appreciate any added advice or features I may have forgotten to describe on her.**

**Anyway, a well written chapter If I say so myself, I'm actually happy with this one =).**

**Will fix mistakes later.**


	16. Chapter 16: A lesson taught and learned

**Oh my god I'm so sorry, I literally FORGOT about the story altogether! Wow it's been a loooong time since a much needed update- again I apologize for the wait!**

**On a different tone though-**

**So a lot of concern that I saw from PMs or comments, is that if this story will still remain as an Elsa X reader.**

**I am happy to assure it will remain- or much rather return to as that, I am just improvising with the current change of events at the moment- but you will eventually find your way back to the ugly snow girl.**

**That's all.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Lesson taught and Lesson learned**

"My-My! It appears we even have the esteemed Captain Petrie and beautiful Huntress Eria within our clutches! A fine prize if I say so myself!", The still wickedly grinning assassin mocked in his faintly familiar deep gruff tone through crooked overlapping teeth, suddenly shifting his arms to cross each other's back and drawing glinting silver dual short swords- of which he then took on a wide stance with each sword pointing down to the ground at his sides and chest swelled out. Where did the crowd suddenly come from, and how so quickly without being noticed by you all?

Seething hatred and fury started to swell from deep within you at the sight of the cocky and intimidating assassin, clouding some better judgment- you locked your intent gaze into the shaded part of his hood where his eyes would have likely been staring back out. You remembered that fateful day of when he planted his blow into your leg and left that excruciating wound- There was a score to settle, and you swore to yourself upon making sure that the he would _not_ be leaving here today until that same score was settled. Your anger driven vision was so tunneled to the man's covered and hidden face, that you hadn't noticed he had called Eria "Huntress" or Ethan "Captain".

"How is your leg by the way, bodyguard? Good it seems? Well I'm _so un-_delighted that it seemed to have healed so quickly, it was well deserved for getting in my way of the queen!" he turned his attention back towards yourself and began to mock you with a voice containing glee and amusement, obviously taking great pleasure from the current situation at hand. You simply ignored his attempted taunting, trying to keep a cool head and maybe devise an effective strategy for victory... or at least to put up a fight before getting slaughtered.

Your surroundings, were a large flat and patchy clearing with tall grass swaying slightly in the wind and light colored dirt surrounded by trees- not having any type of environmental advantages for you to work with. It was a flat, open area with trees you would likely not reach if you were to try and retreat... basically almost an outdoor arena.

Except direly one-sided.

Not only outnumbering your group severely as there were 22 of them, you also noted from observation that many of the black garbed assailants had the craziest and wildest weapon types of likes you'd never even dreamt of- from a dull black but sinister looking spiked chain, to glinting silver... circular spiked things- glaives you thought they were referred to as. There were multiple wielders baring odd and unique weaponry, but many also had basic tools along the lines of daggers and short swords. You mentally decided to have caution around the special weapons.

The enemy formed a defensive zigzag row about 10 feet in front of you, some being closer and some more back to the trees- probably meaning to cut off any means of forward escape back to the road. It was smart, organized, and effective- and the 22 different types of weapons all directed at you three and poised to strike didn't generate positive moral within yourself.

You observed all of this within seconds, right as the matriarch assassin continued his tease; "Now I can dish out even more holes in other parts for you too!" he continued the sarcastic attempt of mockery.

His taunt was ineffective, you had your head focused and train of thought for devising a plan set in motion- minor attempted distractions bouncing right off and not disturbing your vigorous steam of contemplation and reviewing. There were 3 of you against 22 likely lethal and devastating assassins- or what appeared to be some type of assassin guild. You had no idea whether the other two with you were skilled in combat or not, but you knew that couldn't even manage to beat the leader, better yet 21 extra foes... things were looking overly grim.

You started an attempt to exploit a weakness within the 22 enemies.

Now tearing your eyes off of the main and foremost assassin- your old "pal" at that, you began to shift your eyes slowly and steadily around at each assailant individually, trying to maybe spot a chink in the armor of their formation or maybe an unsettled opponent easy for disposing of.

They displayed no signs of uncertainty or vulnerability- each individual stood steadily, confidently, and without a hint of fear... and their formation was the same. Perfectly spaced and placed, all within a few feet of each other while being able to evade danger easily if necessary. There was no weakness in them, or their formation.

Hushed and hasty muttering starting from behind your right side abruptly tore you from the stream of observation and calculating that you were performing in your head- you made a daring move and took your eyes off of your opponents for one second, to turn your head back and look over to the owner of the silent muttering. What you saw surprised you a little- a lot actually.

Eria's flawless and inviting face had morphed into a sinister but still slightly calm glare- and her usually sparkling but now narrowed green eyes that were locked onto something past you, seemed to be directed at the leader of the new-comers. What alarmed you even more, was that her left hand was slowly and sneakily reaching back into the folds of her cloak, as her right one was subtly moving towards her right and leather clad upper thigh pouch...

But you couldn't let your enemies catch you off guard, so you unwillingly forced yourself to tear your curious gaze from the now threatening looking girl and turned it back to the assassin-like enemies.

You decided that there weren't any weaknesses to be exploited- and you had to find out another way of strategy... soon some logical thinking coming into play.

_"When Ethan first found me in the woods sleeping, the stance and position he took for holding me captive made it impossible for me to try and fight him off or escape without being killed or grievously wounded... there's no way that he did that from blind luck. He has to be experienced."_ you thought out logically and concluded within your mind.

"So, how shall we do this?", The lead assassin continued again, interrupting your thoughts. "The king never mentioned having to deal with two other scoundrels... I guess it's just a fun bonus for us all!" he finished in exclamation, earning a small chorus of wicked laughter from some of his allies- what was wrong with these sadistic freaks?

Ignoring his comment yet again, you took another daring move and looked over at Ethan to see what his current handling of the situation was all about.

His hood was now drawn- leaving an intimidating shadow to cover most of his light skinned face and just letting his jaw be visible, and from a small crack between the part of his cloak, you spotted his hand grasped around the hilt of his sword. He seemed to be ready for fighting.

Not being able to help but let out a small smile at the bold reactions of your newly acquainted- or rather re-acquainted allies, you turned your now confident gaze back to the lead assassin. His words were finally starting to register in your head and get to you, but you'd have your own fun before the fighting commenced.

You softened your likely feral facial features and un-tensed a bit, changing your crouched and defensive stance to a more calm and passive one and standing up straight while crossing your arms diligently.

"Getting in your way of the queen? The same queen that had you running away and smashing your face onto the ground, right?", you mocked and played dumb back at the assassin, trying to antagonize and maybe cause him to make a foolish decision.

You were pleased when his wicked grin suddenly turned sour, and he seemed to tense appreciatively at your taunt.

You weren't going to let him reply just yet though, there were more things on your mind that were dying to be said.

"And whoa there, you brought 21 extra people when you thought I was going to be alone? Wow, I must be a bigger threat than I thought!" you replied to his latter words, twisting them to mock and work against himself. The wanted effect was immediate, as his now sour part of revealed face turned into a snarl- he was seeming to be pretty offended already. Just by two small comments.

"You dare mock me, after I so easily struck you down and nearly ended your life in combat? Had the queen not interfered you would have been dead by my hand right now!" He roared back while spitting everywhere, anger and venom laced into his words and showing his true emotions at the time. Perfect. Your plan to form your own weakness into the enemy worked.

The lead assassin had already lost his clear head and logical thinking from having little patience, and that was one weakness you don't want to have before a battle- as it could leave a person very vulnerable. Oh, you had way more things where at came from.

Positively grinning on the inside while doing so, you then added more fuel to the fire.

"Well, she did, am I am very much still living. If you have a quarrel with that, you may report it to the authorities of whichever kingdom we are still in the borders of- I'm sure they'll be happy to help you with your problem" you replied without a trace of indifference, and mostly sounding unbearably bored purposely.

_"This is just to easy for me", _you laughed on the inside, when the Assassin started to physically and visibly shake from frustration or anger- he really seemed to have a short temper. His miniscule amount of patience would be his disadvantage... although your small verbal victory was to be short lived.

Trembling with anger and now probably embarrassment, the lead assassin seemed to finally have gotten bored of being toyed with- as his next stream of words stroke much unconquerable anxiety and slight fear within you, making your blood run colder.

Voice quivering with fury but still very intimidating and deadly sounding, the leading assassin gave his next sinister order.

"I'm done with this filth, and I will cleanse you myself. Assassins? Dispose of the other two- he's _mine_" the lead assassin finished- wielding a savage tone of voice, with the old wicked grin from before taking it's place back into his smile at your reaction and sudden change of demeanor. Immediately and instinctively at his words, you shifted suddenly back into a defensive crouch, knees bent and arms ready to move at the slightest command- a glare likely taking place into your face... although you never drew a weapon.

You had no idea of which one to use for the current and dire situation, but the time had arrived much too soon. You were going to have to fight.

The lead assassin didn't budge an inch, wicked grin and gaze again transfixed onto you, swords still in either hand and pointing to the ground at his sides, the stance basically saying "come and get me". His counterparts on the other hand, soon began to make a slow and cautious approach towards you three, not breaking formation or just charging with brute force like they could.

You cursed mentally, eyes now darting back around between the 21 slowly approaching enemies- but them approaching slowly was giving you time to think ahead and depict of what to try in desperation first. You decided you would take a target off to your left a bit, baring the black spike chain weapon with a weight on the end, as he might become a potentially high threat. From there you would try to disable or kill, whichever of the two, an assassin who was wielding dual short black daggers to the right of the first one- and so on so forth for the next opponents... if everything went how you planned in your mind.

They were starting to close the about ten to fifteen feet distance between everyone, slowly but carefully moving closer and making you more anxious by the second with each step closer. Your heart was racing and blood pounding through your head, fear infused with adrenaline racing through your veins and body itself. Readying for combat.

You feared not even really for yourself, but for your two just barely acquainted counterparts- it seemed as if it was in your nature to have a need for protecting others, as you didn't have a worry about yourself at all... just the others. With a gulp, you just stood tensely and looked, feeling partially helpless, at what seemed to be oncoming demise...

But suddenly, before any fighting could commence, the unexpected erupted. A factor had been forgotten completely. An element of surprise thrown into play. A missing piece of the puzzle found.

Without warning and very abruptly, an assassin at the rear of the crowd suddenly cried out in anguish, weapons falling to the floor with thuds and hands suddenly clawing at his back- him soon falling down forward afterwards to reveal the cause of his sudden problem.

What was revealed granted you much surprise and confusion.

Embedded into the lone and now silent assassin's bloody back, was a single, small, silver and red throwing axe. Guess things weren't going to happen like you played them out in your mind.

Before anyone could react or even comprehend what happened, a mighty deep and fierce roar of vigor tore the through the silent clearing. The forgotten person of you three- four actually, had found his way back.

**(A/N: While talking to him, he will be Rork- as a nickname. But in detail or action, he'll be his true name; Rorith.)**

Rorith leapt from the sideline bushes about 15 feet away from yourself, with the same demoralizing battle cry at the rear assassins- while wielding an absolutely massive double sided carved battle axe; and cloak off and revealing a glinting set of plate armor. The same plate armor of the army from your dreams, you realized in an instant.

There wasn't even a warning given, before the small but now very ferocious warrior made his grand entrance into the fray- and you were still frozen in awe and shock from the sudden debut. Before the assassin at the right very end of the group could react or get his bearings, the massive axe was embedded past his hood and into his forehead with a s sickening thud and crunch of metal against bone... blood soon spurted out and stained the sliver intricately carved axe Red. All of this was done before the tiny fighter had even hit the ground.

Without wasting a moment, Rorith landed and immediately ripped the axe from the now deceased assassin's head- letting his body crumple to the floor in front of himself and then raising his axe diagonally in preparation for the quickly recuperating assassins' counter-attack, of which the two nearest instantly spun around and started to converge cautiously on the small warrior. His friendly and cheerful tan bearded face had hardened into a glare of determination, brown eyes darkening to be almost black.

Rorith had started the battle himself, already eliminating two foes in the process.

Still being trapped in a phase of awe and shock at Rorith's sudden entrance and brutality OF entrance, you were startled when a cloaked figure took his opportunity and dashed past your left side in a blur- almost instantly closing the distance between himself and an unsuspecting enemy, drawing his.. two swords? When did he have two?- Right before he met the dazed and confused assassin, and then tackling him sword first with an audible sound of blades cutting leather and skin.

With a cry of anguish and fear, the assassin soon crumpled underneath Ethan's lethal and swift blow, now covered with red stains of all down his front. Defeated. Just like Rorith though, Ethan immediately sprang back up onto his feet like a cat might after falling, and crouched down into a defensive stance just like the one you previously were doing yourself- although he did something with his weapons that surprised but also impressed you at the same time.

Looking derisively back and forth between the three assassins which had now turned their attention and weapons towards himself, Ethan then took the hilt of each blade, which you spotted where cut in half down the center and flat on one side, and connected them somehow. A double sided stave-like blade was the outcome. You almost felt jealous at the exotic weapon- it was an item much like your staff but made out of sharp blades instead of blunt wood.

Just as the thoughts and actions of you drawing one of your own weapons crossed your mind, you were again startled when a small, glinting object whizzed inches past your head with a whistle of air- towards another unsuspecting assassin converging on Ethan's right side. Without indication to him, the... throwing knife you figured out it was, embedded itself into the assassin's left part of his hood with deadly accuracy and force.

He didn't have time to even make a grunt before he was killed instantaneously and in a heap on the floor, not even a trickle of visible blood forming anywhere on him.

Eria then dashed past you faster than Ethan did, her own hood drawn and concealing her face- as she drew two lethal seeming, curved, double bladed weapons of some sort- kind of what you would have described of half glaives, but each blade's side being only maybe about 8-9 inches long. She closed the distance between her and an assassin more to the right of the pack, leaping up high in the air once she was close to him and swinging both weapons downward decisively- although she was unlucky as he was prepared and blocked her assault with a single short sword.

You were still dumbfounded and being useless in a state of awe at your three fearsome allies; Rorith now cleaving his own hefty blows and dodging strikes from two different assassins near the end, Ethan now fiercely deflecting blows and striking out at the three assassins who decided to jump him, with his double sided staff-blade- and Eria, who was in the midst of flipping in a somersault over her first opponent while aiming an intense kick mid-air at another.

The sudden shift of advantage would not linger for long though you soon realized, as the other remaining assassins got their bearings while starting to reorganize- soon choosing targets and making their own approach to overwhelm your three allies.

The sudden re-shift of direness to the situation finally called upon you to break your trance and take up arms of your own- the assassins had already made an enormous mistake in the midst of their confusion.

They made the foolish decision to ignore you, and you made sure it would be the undoing of many foolish opponents.

Without wasting a second, you flung your cloak aside and instantly swung the crossbow off your shoulder by it's strap, and into your hands- already pointing and choosing which targets to rid the battlefield from first. Looking at Rorith first, two other assassins had joined the assault on him, and he was just barely managing to deflect a blow from the four relentless assailants.

You didn't waste a second.

Taking a breathe, steadying your aim, and looking down the guidance stakes on the shaft of the bow, you picked your target and fired. The receiver from the shot who was just about to get a lucky stab into Rorith's shoulder from an uncovered side, didn't even have time to yelp before the arrow embedded itself through his chest. He crumpled to the floor without a hitch afterwards, blood starting to seep from the wound.

You noticed a slight look of surprise cross "The dwarf's" face, but he didn't have time to signal or nod a thanks to you- as the other three assassins never let up on their attack and he was forced to keep on evading and dodging without a break.

Determining that he was safe enough from your support now, you immediately shifted your crossbow to Eria's area of combat and tried to pick out the most crucial target as quickly as possible. Currently, one assassin was stumbling away disoriented from something Eria must have done to him- another had his dual swords locked with her half-moon shaped blade tools, one was lying face first on the ground... likely dead... and the fourth one was preparing to strike at her vulnerable unprotected backside.

Without hesitation and with not a second to waste, the striking assassin's body was within the aim guidance spokes of your crossbow- and with an audible twang, you fired. Bulls-eye.

Again, the shot drove right through the man's (You just assumed it was a man) heart, stopping his swing mid-swing and dropping him without incident. Seeming to be slightly startled when she must have heard or felt the body hit the ground behind her, Eria then managed to pry a blade from the weapon lock she was in, and slice a deep gash right through the man's left arm- causing him to yelp and drop the sword his left hand was clutching.

Two shots fired from the five chambered self reloading bow.

You couldn't see what happened next in her skirmish, as you decided she was well enough off on her own and then turned your attention to help Ethan with whatever me might need help with.

It was almost an exact replication of the other two's battles, he was fighting seemingly impossible odds but still standing his ground- but would not be able to for long. You couldn't help but notice, as you tried to acquire and select the target for your next arrow, that the fighting style Ethan used with his double sided stave blade weapon was nearly identical to yours.

Ethan twirled the blade vertically just like you performed with your staff, and deflected a downwards, horizontal swipe from a left offender, to then use the momentum of the twirl and strike with ferocity back out at an assassin to his right side; who also then danced out of the way and started to circle back around him for a better position to strike at. You weren't having it.

Ethan was currently preoccupied with dodging and weaving a relentless barrage of snaps and whips, from a whip baring adversary- as the assassin who once was on his left went in on the vulnerable opening that Ethan mistakenly laid out for him. With the worst luck and timing possible, the insane whip user also managed to grasp the hilt of Ethan's blade with his weapon and the two were now wrestling for dominance over the item.

Seeing the dire opportunity clearly now, as the two assassins approached from both sides behind the incredibly vulnerable fighter- you picked your targets. Not a moment too soon, the first coiling-to-strike fighter was within the guidance spokes of your weapon- but it seemed as if it were too late. He was already preparing to send the violent thrust to end your ally with his blade, and you didn't have any choice but to release the bolt before your complete focused aim had been taken. This shot was not a bulls-eye like your other 2...

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger break, I couldn't get this finished in time but did NOT want to delay any longer. This is a half chapter, something I dare not, not post after I- yes, literally forgot about this story. **

**Don't kill me please, I'll try to complete soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all, another disappointing note here.

I've been thinking... and reviewing... and thinking... and thinking again...

But how does another, different story sound?

I've come to the conclusion of this being past my writing ability, and am really considering/leaning towards a whole other story right now... and letting someone else continue this one. I think the whole first person point of view thing is the problem too- I really want to change and be able to show ALL character's thoughts and opinion in story maybe, and able to use pronouns other than "you" or "your" the whole damned time!

So.. yeah. I think I'm for sure done with this now, if there are any comments or should anyone like to continue it in their own diabolical (Just kidding) version, just let me know!

Possible new stories include: Percy Jackson, Inheritance Cycle, or maybe even this same thing again- suggestions or ideas/requests welcome!

-Syferj


End file.
